Tome 1: Tu veux m'embrasser?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Tout commença par un simple baiser, puis par une demande, et l'histoire put commencer. Quand les sentiments arrivèrent, ils mirent la pagaille dans la Team Free Will, mais ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'était un imprévu de taille nommé 'bébé' et deux ennemis: Abbadon et Metatron allaient donner du fil à retorde à l'équipe. (Destiel et Naowley)
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi everyone! Un p'tit OS avec un peu d'humour (du moins je l'espère) pour ce dimanche! Ca se passe après la saison 8. Petit Destiel et Naowley. C'est la 1ère fois que je fais du Destiel, alors pardonnez les maladresses que vous verrez! C'est le 1er couple homosexuel que j'écris depuis mes débuts. Pas de scènes hot, hein, petits pervers! Peut être un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages attachants ne m'appartiennent toujours pas! Je vous souhaite une EXCELLENTE lecture!**

* * *

-Je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir un beau coucher de soleil en ta compagnie ! admit Crowley, l'ancien Roi des Enfers désormais fugitif.

-Comment dois-je le prendre ? répliqua simplement Naomi.

-J'avais presque oublié que tu n'étais pas vraiment humaine...il va falloir t'apprendre l'art du romantisme ! sourit le démon.

Cela faisait juste quelques semaines que Crowley avait rejoint les frères Winchester, juste après la chute des Anges. Ensemble, lui et les frères étaient partis à la recherche de Castiel, qu'ils avaient retrouvé après avoir cru à sa mort. L'ange leur avait expliqué qu'il était humain. Jusque là, tout c'était bien passé. Mais après quelques jours, alors que les frères et les deux nouveaux arrivants marchaient vers la voiture, ils avaient vu que quelqu'un squattait le capot. Il s'était avéré que c'était Naomi, les tempes et les yeux en sang, qui était allongée sur la voiture. C'est là que les autres avaient appris qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Metatron en sacrifiant sa Grâce pour aller sur Terre.

-Explique-moi ce qu'il y a de romantique à ce que nous vivons tous. La Terre n'a rien de romantique ! D'en haut c'est une pauvre planète polluée qui est en train de mourir.

-Je ne te parle pas de romantisme planétaire, Naomi. Essayes de voir plus bas. Un coucher de soleil, c'est romantique quand il y a deux personnes qui s'aiment, essaya d'expliquer subtilement Crowley.

-Alors pourquoi parles-tu de romantisme ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Nous sommes deux à regarder un coucher de soleil ! soupira-t-il, conscient qu'il allait avoir du mal à faire comprendre à la nouvelle humaine ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Mais nous ne nous aimons pas. Par conséquent, ce n'est pas romantique ! songea-t-elle naïvement.

-Naomi, fais un effort de compréhension ! Ne fais pas comme Castiel !

Crowley interrompit la femme avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. L'ancienne ange comprit qu'elle ne devait pas parler, et garda la bouche fermée, bien qu'ayant envie de donner une raclée à ce démon qui lui compliquait la vie !

-Fais-tu exprès de ne pas comprendre ou alors dois-je faire ton éducation sentimentale ? Non, en fait, ne me réponds pas ! soupira-t-il encore.

S'il fallait aller dans ce genre de discussion, ça allait se finir bizarrement. Naomi préféra ne rien dire, et détourna sa tête vers le Ciel. Vers le Soleil brillant qui semblait vouloir faire quelque chose. L'attirer vers quelqu'un peut être ? Elle chassa vite la pensée de son esprit, et admira le paysage.

-Alors, tu te rinces bien l'œil avec ces paysages ? demanda gentiment le démon, voulant encore entendre cette voix si suave à ses oreilles.

-Je ne comprends pas cette expression, mais je suppose que tu veux me demander si j'aime cet endroit ? réfléchit avec hésitation la brune.

-Ouais...

-J'admets que...j'aime ces paysages. Je n'ai jamais autant observé le Soleil.

-Bienvenue sur Terre, ma chère ! Ici, on regarde souvent le soleil. Quand on est triste, quand on est heureux, quand on est amoureux...et parfois on voit d'autres soleils.

-Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un astre solaire dans une galaxie ! Explique-moi !

-Naomi...

Dieu, comment allait-il faire pour lui expliquer ?! Cet ange était tout comme Castiel, naïve, avide de connaître sa nouvelle maison, mais terriblement pas futée...pas futée dans certaines matières en tout cas ! Il jeta un regard en arrière. Castiel était en train de parler avec Sam et Dean. Crowley voyait bien les petits sourires que faisait l'ancien ange à Dean. Ces deux là allaient sans doute avoir une relation fort intéressante, songea-t-il !

-Quand je dis que je vois plusieurs soleils, je dis qu'il y a un Soleil, celui que toi tu regardes, et un autre soleil, celui que moi je regarde, se décida-t-il à avouer honteusement.

Lui, Crowley, le plus vilain de tous les démons, celui qui prenait plaisir à torturer, était en train d'user de métaphores pour avouer à un ange qu'il songeait fortement à avoir une relation amoureuse avec elle. C'était d'un ridicule ! Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour lui, Naomi ne percuta pas. Il allait devoir employer une autre tactique. La seule qui lui vint lui parut la mieux, mais il risquait de se prendre une gifle, et malgré le fait que Naomi n'ait plus la force d'un ange, quoiqu'il en doutait, elle restait tout de même très puissante et active.

-J'ai une petite question, mais avant, promets que tu vas rester calme ! demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas promettre. Mais si tu me le demandes, je resterais calme.

-Garde bien tes mains sagement ici. Hum...as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

-E...non, bien sûr que non ! se retint-elle de s'offenser. Pourquoi me demander cela ?!

-Juste pour savoir. Tu ne sais donc pas la sensation que cela procure.

-Logiquement, dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

-Ca serait bête que tu meures sans savoir quelle est cette sensation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sans doute.

-Voudrais-tu...essayer ? tenta-t-il.

Naomi ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, surprise par cette demande. Ou était-ce une invitation ? Elle ne savait pas. Gênée par la phrase, elle baissa la tête.

-Je t'assure que tu te sentiras bien ! Et puis ce n'est qu'un seul baiser ! Chaste si tu veux ! Tout humain se doit d'embrasser au moins une fois quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je sais...enfin non, je ne sais pas. Je...j'ai déjà vu beaucoup d'humains s'embrasser, mais...

-Tu aimerais ressentir cela ? demanda malicieusement Crowley, comprenant.

-Ce n'est pas une priorité mais...je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de me laisser avoir par un démon de la pire espèce !

-Eh ! Tu m'appréciais avant ! Je ne suis pas si horrible que cela, c'est juste que sans âme, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, tu en as la preuve aussi. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Essaye juste une fois !

-Avec qui ?

-Ben...moi, peut être ?

-Non ! Pas...pas avec toi ! rougit-elle, baissant la tête et refusant catégoriquement de regarder ces yeux verts craquants.

-Pourquoi ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un démon et toi un ange que si nos lèvres se touchent, ça créera des étincelles ! se défendit Crowley.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je...je ne peux pas t'embrasser.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il curieusement, avide ce savoir ce qui troublait soudainement l'ange. M'embrasser n'est pas un...pêché mortel...

-Je sais mais...je ne peux pas. J'ai peur.

-Peur ? l'interrogea-t-il, voulant en savoir plus. Je ne vais pas te mordre, si tu en doutais !

-Je sais cela. Mais j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite, débita-t-elle rapidement, avant de rebaisser la tête.

Crowley parut subjugué par la beauté de l'ancien être céleste. Mais il ré analysa la phrase de l'ange. Celle-ci avait donc peur, mais de quoi avait-elle peur ? Il ne ferait que l'embrasser...et s'en tiendrait à là, même s'il voulait largement plus qu'un simple baiser. A moins qu'elle ne pense qu'il en veuille plus, qu'elle le sache. Il prit son menton entre ses mains et releva sa tête, encrant son regard dans celui de Naomi.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur de la suite ? Ca ne sera qu'un baiser.

-Pour toi oui, mais pour moi...j'ai peur de vouloir plus, avoua-t-elle, rougissant et baissant le regard.

-N'évite pas mon regard, ma chérie ! Mais attends...tu es en train de me dire que tu as envie de m'embrasser ?! finit-il par comprendre !

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à analyser ce comportement humain. Je ne sais pas si je veux t'embrasser ou si je veux être dans tes bras, je ne sais pas si je dois me laisser faire, je ne sais rien. Je ne peux plus savoir maintenant ! Mais j'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin de savoir pour bien faire les choses ! Pour ne plus faire d'erreur, déclara-t-elle.

Crowley resta là, le regard interrogateur, la mine surprise. Naomi était-elle en train de lui déclarer, à sa manière d'ange, son amour ? Il comprenait que ça ne devait pas être simple pour elle de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, mais il pouvait arranger cela. Il pouvait l'aider...même si, en tant que démon, il n'était pas censé aider le monde !

-Ce n'est qu'un baiser, tu sais ?

-Pour moi ça sera plus. Et je n'ai pas le droit de...d'embrasser un humain, ni même un démon. Surtout un démon en fait.

-Qui te l'interdit ?! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Mon Père ! Le Paradis !

-Naomi, tu es...humaine, maintenant. Tu n'es plus sous les ordres de ton papounet, qui d'ailleurs doit se la couler douce pendant que ses enfants tombent du ciel, mais ne nous étalons pas sur ça, et donc, il ne peut rien te faire. Ni les autres anges. Tu es libre de penser ! De faire ce que tu veux.

-C'est justement ça le problème, Crowley ! Je suis libre de penser ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi penser ! Ce n'est pas à moi de penser, ni d'agir ! J'ai besoin qu'on me donne l'ordre d'agir, j'ai besoin qu'on me guide ! Qu'on me dise quoi faire, comment le faire, à quel moment...

-Ca c'est l'ange qui parle. Parce que avant le Paradis était sous une dictature, mais maintenant tu es comme nous, ma chère, et tu dois apprendre à penser par toi-même et à agir selon tes pensées propres ! Fais comme Cas' !

-Mais Castiel le fait depuis toujours ! Tu n'imagines pas les difficultés que j'ai en ce moment même à te parler...je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est juste, si c'est la bonne chose à dire.

Crowley préféra ne rien dire. Ce que Naomi disait était juste. Elle pensait par elle-même, elle lui disait tout d'elle-même. Plus de cachoteries, plus de mensonges. Même si elle avait encore des progrès à faire, elle pensait déjà par elle-même. Ne restait plus qu'à l'aider à s'habituer...et rien de mieux qu'une première action pour commencer !

-C'est de penser librement qui a causé la chute du Paradis, qui a causé notre guerre civile et toutes ces morts...et si moi aussi je tombais dans le piège, si j'étais corrompue ?

-Personne ne te punira, chérie. Tu ne seras pas corrompue par un minuscule baiser qui ne durera que quelques secondes ! Essaye juste une fois d'agir par toi-même sans avoir à obéir aux ordres !

Naomi ne parut pas convaincue. Elle repensait à ses erreurs, celles qu'elle avait faites en pensant par elle-même. Tuer ses frères pour essayer de protéger le Paradis d'une menace imminente. Les contrôler tous pour leur éviter de faire des erreurs. Mais elle accepta cependant l'offre du démon. Il avait raison, ça n'allait être qu'un contact de quelques secondes sur ses lèvres, et ensuite, il n'y aurait plus rien.

-Très bien. Comment fait-on pour embrasser ? questionna-t-elle.

-Il y a plusieurs manières ! Tu le verras avec le temps..., soupira-t-il, voyant son air interrogateur. On va commencer avec le plus simple.

Naomi voulut dire quelque chose, mais Crowley s'approchait déjà dangereusement de ses lèvres. Elle ne parla pas, le laissant venir. Et elle sentit un contact sur ses lèvres. Si doux. Si tendre. Si léger...elle frissonna. Un courant électrique semblait passer d'elle au démon, mais ce n'était pas un courant désagréable. C'était si...délicieux. Crowley recula à regret quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors, tu vois, ce n'était pas si horrible et dur à faire comme première action ! sourit-il, aux anges. Comment était-ce ?

-Honnêtement ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Oui !

Pour seule réponse, Naomi s'avança vers son démon et planta un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle croyait faire une autre erreur, deux mains la retinrent par la nuque et une bouche se mit en quête d'approfondir doucement le baiser. Ce que les deux embrasseurs ne savaient pas, c'était que Dean, Sam Winchester, ainsi que Castiel, les observaient. L'ancien céleste détourna vite le regard !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas' ? s'inquiéta Dean.

-Rien, Dean. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-T'es jaloux peut être ?

-Jaloux de quoi ?! soupçonna l'ange.

-Ben jaloux que Crowley embrasse Naomi ! Ou que Naomi embrasse Crowley, c'est à voir...t'aurais pas des sentiments pour ce démon par hasard ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! rougit Castiel à la première partie de la phrase.

Jaloux qu'un démon embrasse _**sa sœur**_, mais quelle mauvaise idée Dean avait eut ! Jamais il ne pourrait être jaloux !

-C'était juste une question, Cas' ! Mais pourquoi tu détournes le regard ? Ils sont beaux à regarder !

-Je n'en doute pas, toussota Castiel, gardant le regard planté ailleurs que sur le couple qui se bécotait.

-En fait je crois qu'il est gêné parce qu'il voit sa sœur se faire embrasser par un démon. Et si toi tu embrassais un démon, je serais comme Cas' ! finit par parler Sam, dégoûté à l'idée qu'il avait avancé.

-Je te rappelle que c'est ce que j'ai dû supporter pendant 1 an quand tu te tapais cette pétasse de Ruby ! maugréa Dean, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh ça va hein, tu crois que je ne vois pas ce dont tu as envie en ce moment ?! grogna Sam à son tour.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea Castiel, perdu par cette soudaine chamaillerie.

-De rien, Cas'...bon, les deux autres peuvent arrêter de s'embrasser ? Il faut qu'on reparte, j'ai l'impression que mon bide va exploser à force de crier famine ! se plaignit l'ainé des frères.

-Ne me parle pas de famine, ça me ramène de mauvais souvenirs..., songea le cadet, repensant à l'Apocalypse et toutes ces conneries célestes.

-Mais au moins durant cette période on avait beaucoup de filles ! sourit Dean.

-Toi tu en avais, moi je devais me contenir pour ne pas boire de sang ou casser la gueule à un démon...

-Je me demande ce que ça fait d'embrasser, dit alors Castiel, n'écoutant plus la conversation des deux autres.

-Euh...Castiel ? T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un...un démon en plus...t'aurais pu te trouver mieux qu'un démon !

-Meg faisait juste diversion ! Et elle m'a embrassé rapidement...tandis que là, ils s'embrassent depuis tout à l'heure...ça doit être bon pour qu'ils le fassent comme ça, songea encore l'ange.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était jaloux ! J'y crois pas, un ange jaloux qu'un démon embrasse un autre ange, c'est-à-dire sa sœur..., se moqua légèrement Dean.

-Tu n'y es pas, Dean. Je suis heureux si ma sœur s'habitude à l'humanité, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que cela fait...

-Sam, tu peux aller lui chercher une fille ? Pas brune, de préférence ! Les brunes mettent du temps avant d'accepter un bisou !

-Euh...Naomi a mis 5 minutes pour accepter ! se permit d'indiquer Sam.

-Oui mais elle le connait depuis longtemps, alors à en juger par tous les événements, elle a dû lui refuser plein de fois ! Mais merde Sam, c'est un ange ! Je parle d'humaines brunes ! Et 5 minutes c'est bien trop ! Vas chercher une fille !

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois aller en chercher une ?! s'offusqua le cadet.

Il obtint juste un sourire moqueur de la part de son grand frère. Ce dernier avait le don de l'énerver en quelques secondes ! C'est coléreux que Sam partit à la recherche d'une fille...et Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

-Pourquoi une fille, Dean ? Doit-ce être obligatoirement une fille ?  
-Ben...

-Les garçons peuvent embrasser aussi, n'est-ce pas ?! s'inquiéta l'ange ?

-Bien sûr que oui, idiot ! Mais disons...

-Ils ne veulent pas s'embrasser entre eux ?! demanda naïvement Castiel.

-Certains ne veulent pas, toussota Dean, gêné !

-Dean, crois-tu que l'homosexualité soit une erreur ?

-Euh...non, je ne pense pas, dit prudemment l'homme.

-Donc tu pourrais embrasser un homme ?

-Oui, certainement ! Du moment qu'il ne mette pas 3 plombs à accepter.

-Dean ? interrogea l'ange, après un autre moment de silence qui se faisait trop long pour lui et ses oreilles.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Crois-tu que je peux embrasser un autre homme ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, Cas'.

-Dean ? demanda encore une fois ledit Cas', après un autre long moment de silence.

Dean serra les poings ! Quel exaspérant être céleste et mignon qu'était Castiel ! Ne pouvait-il pas se taire moins d'une minute et profiter du soleil couchant pour observer les abeilles ? Non, pas les abeilles. Ca rappelait de mauvais souvenirs au frère ainé des Winchester. Penser aux...deux amoureux qui se bécotaient tranquillement ? Non, trop intimes.

-Une dernière fois, quoi encore ?

-Tu veux m'embrasser ?

* * *

**Pour tuer l'auteur, tapez 1**

**Pour frapper l'auteur, tapez 2**

**Pour lui ordonner d'écrire une suite, tapez 3**

**Pour la commenter, tapez 4**

**En espérant vous avoir fait passé un bon moment avec nos deux couples! Mais pourquoi Sam doit-il aller chercher une fille, que diable?!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vois que vous avez apprécié le 1er chapitre, voici donc le 2nd^^ Personne n'a tapé 1, piouf, j'avais peur que vous vouliez m'étrangler pour cette fin si horrible! Merci à toutes et tous pour les reviews (: J'ai répondu par MP^^**

**Voici donc le 2nd chapitre! Enjoy it, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir!**

* * *

Dean clignota plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se pinça même, essayant de sortir de ce rêve ! Non, de ce cauchemar. Il gémit de douleur. Non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Castiel venait bien de lui demander un baiser !

-Cas', tu es sûr de ne pas avoir trop abusé sur l'alcool ?

-L'alcool ne me fait rien ! se défendit l'ange, oubliant ses nouvelles conditions.

-Quand t'avais des plumes, peut être, mais maintenant tu es mortel, comme nous ! Qu'as-tu bu ce matin ?

Castiel tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer qu'il avait essayé de boire du savon liquide, croyant que c'était du coca, car il aimait le coca...Dean ne retint pas une grimace de dégoût !

-Bordel Cas', mais fais gaffe ! Ca peut te tuer !

-Mais ça sent si bon...comme toi, osa avouer le nouvel humain. Alors Dean, tu veux m'embrasser ?

-Cas' ! Non !

-Mais...tu as dis que les hommes pouvaient s'embrasser entre eux, non ? interrogea-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté et grillant ses neurones pour trouver une raison à ce refus.

-Je ne veux pas t'embrasser, Castiel ! T'as de ces idées toi...

-Dean..., commença à chouiner l'ange, ne connaissant que cette méthode pour faire craquer son meilleur ami.

Mais ce dernier était insensible cette fois. Une seule remarque lui vint : Castiel était encore un bébé en trench-coat. Ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon...stop ! Stop, ne pensons pas à cela.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda tristement l'ange.

-Sois pas triste, Cas' ! Mais quand on embrasse, c'est par amour ! mentit son ami, ne voulant pas se lancer dans des explications.

-Alors quand tu embrasses ta voiture, c'est que tu l'aimes ?!

-Non, non ! Si ! Mais non ! Rah, c'est différent ! Ma bagnole et moi on se connait depuis si longtemps, tu ne peux pas comparer ! expliqua avec un sourire Dean.

Il espéra voir un sourire innocent trôner sur le visage de son frère de cœur, mais rien ne vint. Castiel ne souriait pas, il ne faisait même pas un rictus. Il boudait ?! Oui, il boudait !

-Là on dirait vraiment un gosse de 2 ans..., se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Cette plaisanterie eut l'effet d'énerver encore plus l'ange, qui se tourna de l'autre côté, tournant le dos à l'humain de naissance. Il était blessé que Dean lui refuse un petit baiser. Ce n'était pas l'horreur, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors peut être que son Dean était allergique ? Cette pensée eut le don de rendre encore plus triste le pauvre ange.

- Ecoute Castiel, tu ne peux pas demander ça comme ça ! soupira l'ainé des frères, se tournant vers l'autre homme.

Dean essaya de regarder l'ange dans les yeux, d'au moins croiser son regard, mais son ami semblait décidé à le bouder ! Il prit alors le visage de son ange entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi triste ?!

-Je...je ne sais pas, Dean. Je ne sais pas encore interpréter toutes mes actions humaines. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je ne suis pas assez attirant ? questionna-t-il en rougissant fortement.

-Un ange qui rougit, alors là c'est une première ! Ok ok, je vais te répondre, mais avant, regarde moi bien dans les yeux, Cas' !

Ce dernier fut obligé d'obéir en entendant la voix si douce de son meilleur ami.

-De une, j'aime les hommes, de deux je t'aime, sinon je t'aurais laissé partir, et de trois, je trouve que t'es un mec assez attirant pour les filles...si tu arrangeais ta cravate et si tu changeais tes fringues, ça le ferait vraiment !

-Dean...et puis, c'est le jour de l'Amour aussi ! tenta en dernier recours l'ange.

En effet, ce jour était le 14 février. Le jour de la St-Valentin.

-Ok, mais Cupidon n'est pas venu pour nous deux ! Il est venu pour les deux autres qui...qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?!

- Dean, écoute-moi s'il te plaît ! Cupidon est venu !

-Mais oui bien sûr...à supposer qu'il soit toujours...qu'ils soient toujours en vie, ces affreux anges tout nus se sont occupés d'autres personnes !

-Non...ce Cupidon n'était pas affreux, il était beau ! Et je crois qu'il m'a...lancé une flèche dans le cœur, avoua timidement Castiel.

-T'as craqué pour qui cette fois ?

-Je te le dis depuis tout à l'heure ! se plaignit-il.

Comment faire comprendre à l'humain face à lui que Castiel était tombé peu à peu sous son charme après qu'il soit devenu un humain ? Comment avouer à Dean, cet être si froid et convaincu qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé, que lui, Castiel, celui qui avait trahi ses deux familles, était pris d'amour pour lui ? Le pauvre ange ne le savait pas, et il ne pouvait pas espérer demander conseil ni à ses frères, ni à Sam, ce dernier n'étant pas très sentimental non plus. L'autre solution aurait été d'aller supplier sa sœur de l'aider, mais celle-ci devait se trouver dans la même situation que lui.

Dean entendit un soupir clairement las, et fronça les sourcils.

-Castiel ?

-Rien, Dean, bouda de nouveau le brun céleste.

-Cas', ne recommence pas ! On dirait vraiment un môme de...

-Le môme va bouder ailleurs alors ! l'interrompit ledit môme, de nouveau en colère.

L'ainé des frères le vit s'agiter. Ce petit ange mignon semblait vouloir fuir en se dématérialisant, mais il avait aussi oublié qu'il n'avait plus de batterie...Dean se permit de le lui rappeler gentiment !

-Je sais ! Je veux...je ne veux plus ressentir ! murmura Castiel, baissant la tête.

Il s'était ridiculisé devant son meilleur ami, et rougit de honte. Un ange n'était pas censé se mettre en colère après tout, et il venait de faire une scène ! Et malgré qu'il ait réalisé son rêve, en un sens, de devenir humain, une petite amertume se faisait sentir en lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Ni de se comporter comme un...petit garçon ?

-Viens là, Cas' ! Tu vas avoir besoin de gros câlins..., soupira Dean, se décidant à faire quelque chose quand il sentit les larmes de son ange venir.

Surtout ne pas faire pleurer Castiel, où il risquait de poser beaucoup de questions sur ses émotions...l'ainé ne voulut pas se l'avouer, mais au fond voir son ange triste lui faisait du mal. Castiel n'avait pas mérité que tout lui retombe dessus. Si Sam avait été là, il l'aurait approuvé ! D'ailleurs Sam était revenu, mais se trouvait un peu plus loin...Dean fit les yeux gros quand la femme rousse qu'il avait ramené l'embrassait !

-Bordel de dieu, une femme qui embrasse mon frère ?!

Castiel releva la tête rapidement ! Non, même Sam se mettait à embrasser quelqu'un ! Pourquoi Dean ne voulait-il pas avoir pitié de lui et foutre ses lèvres diablement tentantes sur ses propres lèvres ?! Il regarda son Némésis aller vers Sam et le tirer par le manteau dans un geste exaspéré et protecteur ! Les deux frères commençaient à se chamailler. Castiel n'écouta plus dès qu'une bataille verbale s'engagea entre les deux autres. Il préféra admirer le paysage...et tourna timidement sa tête vers l'autre 'couple'. Ces derniers ne s'embrassaient plus, et Castiel vit que sa grande sœur avait baissé la tête. Sans doute était-elle gênée...ou triste ?

En effet, la brune détourna le regard et trouva soudain le ciel très intéressant. Cette vision lui faisait mal. De temps en temps, elle pouvait apercevoir en faisant des efforts une boule de feu. Toute sa famille n'était pas encore expulsée. Certains anges bien cachés devaient tenter vainement de sauver leur maison. Elle s'inquiéta légèrement pour son unité, à qui elle avait ordonné de se réfugier ailleurs dès qu'elle avait vu clair dans le jeu de Metatron. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu prévenir tout le monde. Elle pensait que le traître qu'était le scribe affreux de son père n'aurait jamais le courage de mettre son plan à exécution.

-Naomi ? la rappela à l'ordre Crowley.

Elle ne répondit pas, une larme coulant sur ses joues. Elle se mit à détester son humanité ! Pourquoi devait-elle pleurer ?! Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir un cœur ? Mais elle en avait un...et elle se détesta aussitôt. Pour ses erreurs, pour ses faiblesses...une main caressa alors son visage ! Et un doigt légèrement tremblant vint cueillir la larme.

-C'est parce que j'embrasse comme un dieu que tu pleures ? essaya de se moquer le démon.

-Non...je ne sais même pas pourquoi du liquide coule...

-Ca s'appelle des larmes ! crut-il bon d'indiquer.

-Je sais...

-Peut être qu'un autre baiser te consolerait ?! espéra-t-il.

Au lieu d'un sourire, comme il aurait tant voulu le voir, Crowley put constater que les pleurs de Naomi redoublèrent. Et qu'elle essayait de cacher son visage pour ne pas qu'il la voit faible et fragile.

-Naomi, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'amour ! Ne pleure pas parce que je t'ai embrassé fougueusement !

-Crowley..., murmura-t-elle doucement, d'autres larmes coulant.

Son démon prit un mouchoir et enleva les larmes, essayant de ne pas abîmer le maquillage de sa belle. Au loin, Castiel les observait et fut surpris de voir le Roi de l'Enfer aussi attentionné...et surtout le démon voulut prendre la femme dans ses bras, mais cette dernière se recula vivement, pas habituée à être aussi proche d'un homme !

-Que...que voulais-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même et arrêtant de pleurer silencieusement.

-Te prendre dans mes bras !

-Pourquoi faire ? continua-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Quand quelqu'un pleure, on le prend dans ses bras !

-Pourquoi faire ?! interrogea-t-elle à nouveau, un air d'incompréhension trônant sur son visage.

Oh seigneur, elle ne savait pas non plus...Crowley soupira intérieurement...il allait devoir s'y mettre sérieusement pour lui instruire les choses de la vie quotidienne...et de la vie de couple ! Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Elle l'avait déjà laissé l'embrasser, et y avait même donné du sien, beaucoup même, alors il lui suffisait de lui expliquer calmement, et de ne pas se laisser tenter par ces lèvres si délicieusement attirantes...facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire !

-Ahem...pour le consoler !

-Mais on ne peut pas soulager la souffrance par un contact entre corps !

-Naomi...attends, tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un ?! Même avec tes frères ?!

-Qu'insinues-tu ? se méfia-t-elle, se reculant légèrement.

-Non, je n'insinuais pas que tu...étais incestueuse, si c'est ce que ton charmant esprit pense ! Mais tu n'as jamais pris tes frères dans tes bras ? Même Sa...non, oublie son nom, soupira-t-il, sachant que s'il allait parler de Samandriel, il aurait droit à une gifle, ou pire !

-Non, jamais. Les anges n'ont pas d'émotion. Ils ne souffrent pas.

-Oh mince ma chérie, tu veux dire que personne ne t'a jamais serré contre lui, que tu n'as jamais pu aller te réfugier dans les bras d'un homme ?!

-Pourquoi forcément les bras d'un homme ?

-Ben...laisse tomber, ma chère apprentie humaine. Voudrais-tu...essayer ?

-Cela fait beaucoup de choses à essayer, soupçonna-t-elle.

-Oui certes, mais...je t'assure que tu rates quelque chose là ! Etre dans les bras d'un homme te donne l'impression d'être au Paradis ! inventa-t-il, priant presque pour que sa tactique fonctionne.

Naomi releva vite la tête ! Paradis...sa maison. Pouvait-elle vraiment se sentir comme chez elle dans les bras d'un...mortel ? D'un humain ? On lui avait toujours interdit de dépasser les limites, d'avoir trop de contacts physiques avec l'humanité, mais peut être ses frères s'étaient-ils trompés ? Peut être qu'en effet, elle pourrait se sentir bien dans les bras d'un homme...mais elle ne savait comment faire ! Devait-elle faire quelque chose pour être blottie dans des bras humains ?

-Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a aucun danger ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-Sûr et certain ! Viens dans mes bras.

-C...comment fait-on ?

-Laisse-moi faire ! sourit Crowley, heureux que son ange accepte de le laisser aller tout contre elle pour la consoler !

Naïve petite ange...mais le démon ne put s'empêcher d'aimer cette nouvelle facette de son ange. Elle était encore plus mignonne quand elle se posait des questions. Crowley avança les mains vers Naomi, et s'apprêta à la prendre dans ses bras quand un cri retentit !

**-**Vous venez tous les deux ?! Je meurs de faim ! s'égosilla Dean, ne voyant pas qu'il dérangeait car se chamaillant encore avec Sam.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Veuillez m'excuser pour Cas' et Dean, je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ces deux là, mais je vais m'améliorer^^ Alors, pour faire part de vos impressions, commentez et composez le:**

**-1 pour me tuer**

**-2 pour me jeter en prison**

**-3 pour que je continue**

**-4 pour si vous aimez le Destiel**

**-5 pour si vous aimez le Naowley**

**Je vous laisse faire vos votes et me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre^^ Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs (je vous surveille :p) Que souhaiteriez-vous voir dans les prochains chapitres?^^**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Un autre chapitre s'offre à vous aujourd'hui, chers lecteurs! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes ces zentilles reviews! Ce chapitre est plus court hélas...bonne lecture tout de même :p**

* * *

-Fais taire ton ventre, demanda de mauvaise grâce Sam à son frère, lequel attendait impatiemment son hamburger.

-Oh, c'est son bide qu'on entend depuis tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que c'était celui de la souris, ironisa Crowley.

-La souris te dit d'aller te faire voir chez les grecs ! grogna ce dernier.

-Mmh, avec plaisir ! Ca dépend avec quel grec...si c'est une fille, je veux bien ! En fait, non, je préfère aller me faire voir ailleurs, s'empressa de s'auto rectifier le démon, voyant un regard de la part de la seule femme du groupe.

-Arrêtez de vous engueuler tous les deux, et mangez vos plats ou je les mange moi-même ! se plaignit Dean, regardant avec envie les hamburgers servis.

La serveuse, très jolie au passage, avait servi tous les autres, mais avait juste oublié Dean. Celui-ci, vexé, avait donc décidé de bouder. Cela lui permettait aussi de penser à autre chose que ce matin...ce qui contrariait quelqu'un d'autre ! Castiel, l'ange qui grignotait un de ses trois hamburgers pour oublier sa peine.

-T'as pas l'air bien, Cas'. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'interrogea Sam.

-Un chagrin d'amour, je suis sûr ! répondit Crowley à sa place.

Castiel releva la tête, et Crowley comprit qu'il avait vu juste. L'ange était si prévisible et humain...et le regard qu'il lançait à Dean ne trompait pas le démon ! Le petit angelot était amoureux d'un Winchester ! Quelle absurdité...

-Pourquoi l'amour existe ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas rester sagement tranquille sans avoir mal au cœur ? soupira tristement l'ange.

-Cas', j'aime ta poésie, mais s'il te plaît, mange et arrête de faire de la littérature, soupira Dean en retour, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Comme réponse, Castiel se remit à bouder ?! Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, le dos face à Dean, lequel le regardait avec ébahissement.

-Non mais je rêve, tu boudes encore ?! Castiel, j'y crois pas, tu boudes !

-Oui, je boude ! maugréa l'angelot.

-T'es trop mignon comme ça, mais t'es encore plus un gamin !

-Alors le gamin ne t'adressera plus la parole ! marmonna-t-il.

-Allez Cas', retourne-toi et fais nous un petit sourire !

Dean essaya de ramener Castiel dans le bon côté, mais ce dernier résista. Il y mettait une telle volonté que ça en fit rire son protégé. Les rires le vexèrent encore plus ! Il ne dit rien quand Dean le traita de mioche boudeur tout mignon. La tristesse prit doucement le pas sur son boudage professionnel. C'est alors qu'il sentit un contact hésitant sur une main. Il regarda en face de lui, et vit sa sœur qui lui fit un petit sourire. Peut être le comprenait-elle ? En voyant la lueur dans son regard perçant, Castiel comprit qu'elle savait. Et il serra doucement la main qu'elle lui offrait. Personne ne vit cela, car tous étaient trop occupés à se moquer.

-Curieux, je n'entends plus ton ventre gronder maintenant que tu manges, sourit Sam.

-En fait il grogne toujours, mais je suis trop hypnotisé par cette jolie créature, répliqua Dean, regardant une femme !

-Quoi, la serveuse ? Tu la trouves...

-Sexy, de jolies formes, des jambes fines, et une poitrine splendide.

-Sa poitrine n'est pas aussi splendide que celle de Naomi ! marmonna Crowley, s'intéressant aussi à la conversation.

L'ange cité releva la tête, intriguée ! Castiel fit de même, et ne put retenir un petit rire. Son boudage cessa doucement quand il comprit de quoi parlaient les garçons.

-Mouais...si on compare, il faudrait les voir nues ! Et d'abord ton ange ne compte pas, Crowley, parce que c'est un ange et que comparer un ange et un humain ce n'est pas honnête ! argumenta l'ainé.

Un débat animé commença entre les deux hommes, et Crowley fit une fois de plus preuve de mauvais caractère.

-S'il vous plaît, taisez-vous tous les deux ! demanda Sam, approuvé vivement par la seule femme du groupe qui commençait à s'énerver quand elle entendait les deux autres commenter son physique !

Le calme reprit, malgré quelques remarques qui passaient par là. Castiel lançait toujours des petits regards à Dean, à sa bouche plus particulièrement. Celle-ci narguait le pauvre ange qui aurait voulu s'y accrocher.

-Cas', t'as ton dessert dans ton assiette, alors arrête de me regarder !

-Je te préfère toi à mon dessert, ne put retenir l'ange, avant de rougir.

-C'est sûr que Deanouchet est bien meilleur qu'une pomme..., se moqua Crowley.

-Une pomme ?! s'inquiéta Castiel, reculant vite l'assiette !

Naomi eut le même réflexe en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, tous les deux ?!

-Dean, il faut éloigner ce fruit de nous !

-Quoi, t'es allergique aux pommes maintenant ?! Je te rappelle que t'as mangé une tarte aux pommes hier !

Castiel se tint la gorge, paraissant dégoûté. Il tendit vite son dessert à son meilleur ami qui ne comprit pas ce nouveau comportement.

-Je ne peux pas manger ce fruit, c'est interdit !

-D'accord, euh...et vous, Naomi ?

-Hors de question ! Je ne...dois pas...non !

Les frères froncèrent les sourcils, voyant les deux anges déboussolés. Ces deux là évitaient à tout prix de regarder le fruit tout innocent. Crowley soupira et prit la pomme à pleine main, l'examinant.

-Voyons, pas de vers, pas de trou, pas de poison pour Blanche-Neige...non, je ne vois pas ce qui peut les repousser ! Cette pomme est peut être trop verte pour eux...admirez le magicien !

Le démon toussota et formula quelque chose en latin. Il ne fallut qu'attendre quelques secondes avant que le sortilège ne prenne effet. La pomme changea de couleur et prit une teinte rouge sang.

-Pas mal, grogna Dean.

Crowley sourit avec arrogance et tendit la pomme à Naomi, qui s'éloigna vite ?! Castiel aussi s'éloigna. Le comportement des deux anges fit tiquer les 3 autres. Soit ils étaient allergiques, soit...

-Dîtes-moi, vous n'auriez pas un truc contre les pommes ? Du genre papa ne vous aurait pas interdit de toucher à une pomme, par hasard ? finit par comprendre Dean, se rappelant de la Bible.

-Si, en effet, murmura Castiel, oubliant qu'il voulait à tout prix bouder son protégé. Les anges n'ont pas le droit de toucher à ce fruit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Dieu nous l'a interdit ! Il nous l'a interdit depuis que Eve a croqué dedans.

-Oh, c'est à cause de ça ! comprit enfin Crowley, se moquant rapidement.

C'était à cause d'une légende que les deux mignons petits angelots sans ailes refusaient d'avaler un dessert aussi délicieux et érotique...non, pas érotique ! A cause d'Eve, la première femme, qui avait goûté à une pomme...la Bible et ses absurdités...

-Crowley ! gronda Naomi, entendant les pensées intérieures de son démon.

-Quoi ?! Allez Naomi, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de goûter à ça _**JUSTE**_ parce que ton ancêtre a désobéit à un ordre de ton cher papa à qui je compte demander quelque chose un jour.

-Juste ?! Elle est devenue humaine à cause de ça ! s'énerva la femme.

-Et alors ?! C'est parce qu'elle est devenue humaine que tu refuses de te laisser aller aussi ?!

-Parce que le Seigneur nous l'interdit !

-Il t'a interdit de tomber amoureuse d'un homme et pourtant c'est la deuxième fois que tu lui désobéis !

-Crowley, menaça Naomi.

-Il t'a aussi interdit d'avoir des pensées érotiques et là tu en as sur moi !

-Crowley !

-Il interdit à ses amours d'enfants de coucher avec des humains et pourtant là tu es à deux doigts de m'attacher à un lit pour qu'on partage de doux moments sous la couette !

-_**CROWLEY**_ !

Les deux êtres se disputaient en employant de plus en plus de mots vulgaires, tandis qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle aux 3 autres. Dean se moqua tout particulièrement. Aucun ne remarquait que presque tous les autres clients s'étaient tournés vers leur table, intrigués par les cris et les paroles légèrement étranges d'un couple. Castiel observa en souriant légèrement, voyant bien que les deux autres jouaient à un jeu et risquaient de s'embrasser dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Il préféra se concentrer sur Dean...

-Dean, il fait chaud, se plaignit-il comme un enfant.

-Je sais, Cas', mais c'est ta sœur et ton futur beau frère qui nous donnent chaud ! Ouvre un peu ta chemise et défaits ta cravate et après, ça ira mieux !

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me donnes chaud, Dean.

Dean soupira, ne comprenant pas le message. Il s'éloigna davantage de son ami, croyant qu'il le collait trop. A peine 5 secondes ne passèrent que le silence entre eux s'arrêta.

-Dean ?

-Oh non Cas', ne recommence pas ! Laisse-moi me moquer de ta famille !

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Cas', moi auss...Castiel ?!

-Je crois que je commence à éprouver...des sentiments interdits pour toi. Quelque chose de plus interdit que de manger une pomme, confessa l'ange rougissant.

Il ne fut pas le seul à rougir. Sam, qui entendait tout, vira au rouge pivoine. Non, non, pas ça ! Pas un autre couple qui allait s'engueuler toutes les 2 minutes ! Voire même toutes les 2 secondes, surtout avec Dean et Castiel...

-Euh, tous les deux, on peut peut-être reprendre le repas ? essaya-t-il d'interrompre.

-Je ne peux pas te bouder très longtemps parce que ta...mine est craquante, comme vous dîtes, les humains, et malgré tes moqueries je ne peux pas m'arrêter de vouloir...aller dans tes bras, continua Castiel, comme hypnotisé.

-Hein ?!

-Tu n'éprouves sans doute pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi, et je te comprends, tu préfères les belles femmes...

-Cas'...

-Et si je te le dis que maintenant, c'est parce qu'avant j'avais peur. Et j'ai peur parce que je sais que tu vas me rejeter après ça, mais je voulais être honnête. C'est la seule fois où je peux être vraiment honnête avec toi et où tu ne peux rien me reprocher mais...

-Tais-toi, Castiel !

-Je suis désolé, commença à pleurer l'ange, pensant que son ami le rejetait.

-Et arrête de pleurer, je ne veux pas d'un baiser humide comme dans Harry Potter !

-Quoi ?

-Viens là, toi !

L'ordre tomba mais Castiel ne sut quoi faire. Dean l'attrapa alors par la cravate et le colla à son corps avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son ange. Sam jura voir des cœurs au dessus des deux têtes, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ! Il tourna rapidement la tête vers un autre endroit, et vit toute la salle qui les regardait. Rougissant, il détourna vite le regard vers le couple qui se disputait. Et ferma vite les yeux ! Il put tout de même voir Crowley empoigner le visage de Naomi et l'embrasser furieusement, alors que la femme se mettait à califourchon sur son démon pour répondre au baiser.

_« Ferme les yeux, et ferme les oreilles, n'écoute pas ces bruits de bisous à la guimauve ! » _s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même.

Tandis que Sam se martyrisait, Castiel profita du long baiser qui lui procurait mille frissons. Il se permit de goûter les lèvres que lui offrait son protégé. Elles avaient une délicieuse saveur de...pomme.

* * *

**Et ben non, la fic n'est pas finie d'abord, nah! Je sais que pour ce chapitre, j'ai usé de trop de facilités, mais c'est dur de réunir Cas' et Dean quand même, z'êtes pas d'accord? x) Qu'aimeriez-vous voir dans le prochain chapitre, alors?^^ Est-ce que le format Destiel et Naowley dans un même chapitre vous plaisent? J'attends vos avis avec impatience! **

**Et non, désolé, mais je n'écrirais pas si je vais en prison d'abord! Nah! Maintenant, place aux votes!**

**Le 1 pour si vous avez détesté ce chapitre**

**Le 2 si vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre **

**Le 3 si vous avez des remarques à faire^^**

**(ps: Suite à une remarque pertinente, j'ai essayé de rendre Cas' moins...disons...sentimental! La remarque est de le Changenom, donc j'essaye que je ne t'ai pas trop déçue sur ce chapitre^^)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hi there! Voici le 4ème chapitre enfin publié! J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours autant, et je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur^^ Pour les inscrits, j'ai répondu par MP! **

**_Cinochie:_ Merci^^ J'aime beaucoup écrire sur le Naowley, j'espère que tu apprécieras encore plus les chapitres à venir avec le Naowley! N'hésite pas à me dire quelles sont tes attentes, que ce soit pour Crowley et Naomi ou pour Dean et Cas'! Ou pour Sam, qui sait? **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

-Ecoute Cas'...je sais pas...je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, retentit la voix de Dean.

Ce dernier était confortablement installé sur le canapé de la chambre miteuse qu'il avait loué avec son frère, Castiel et les deux autres. Après le repas quelque peu mouvementé, Sam avait réussi à décoller Castiel et Dean, même s'il avait aussi failli se prendre un coup de Crowley quand il avait tenté, gentiment, de le séparer de Naomi. Dean eut un sourire intérieur, la scène avait été belle à voir ! Crowley ne voulait pas lâcher la femme sur lui...et malgré les protestations de cette dernière, il l'avait encore embrassé. Castiel en avait profité pour l'embrasser lui aussi, Dean !

Et maintenant il était en train de parler avec l'ange. La situation était compliquée. L'ainé ne savait pas s'il devait prendre Castiel au sérieux. Après tout, cet apprenti humain venait juste de perdre ses ailes. Il était dans une période de transition. Peut être qu'après un certain temps, il allait laisser tomber Dean ? C'était pour cela que ce dernier se méfiait et hésitait sur la relation qu'ils devaient avoir. Mais Castiel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Dean ! Durant toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais pu vraiment faire de choix. Aujourd'hui je peux en faire. Mon 1er choix c'est d'être avec toi. Je suis attiré, Dean. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Dieu ne condamnerait pas notre relation, si tu en as peur ! préféra-t-il avertir.

-Je n'ai pas peur de ton foutu dieu, Cas'. On ne peut pas faire ce que tu envisages. Tu viens juste de devenir humain.

-Et alors ? se demanda Castiel, venant s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami.

Il avait besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi Dean le repoussait-il alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait embrassé, l'emplissant ainsi de bonheur à l'état pur ? Cela échappa à l'ancien ange qui planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Il devait savoir. Il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois deux hommes s'embrasser. Il avait même surpris Sam en train de se faire embrasser par Balthazar, une fois. Même si c'était sous une autre forme, car son frère avait refusé d'embrasser son ami dans ce véhicule trop reconnaissable. Alors pourquoi lui, Castiel, ne pouvait-il pas embrasser Dean et vivre une vie heureuse avec lui ? Après tout, il n'y avait plus de règles, plus de limites !

-Ce que tu dois comprendre, Castiel, c'est que ce n'est pas le moment pour une histoire d'amour ou même de sexe.

-Dean, je ne veux pas que du sexe avec toi.

-Euh...merci de me l'avouer...mais n'empêche qu'on a pas le temps pour des histoires d'amour !

-Tu ne dis pas ça à Crowley et Naomi, songea l'ange, penchant une nouvelle fois sa tête de côté.

-Eux, c'est différent !

-En quoi est-ce différent ? Parce qu'ils sont du sexe opposé ?

-Parce qu'ils ne sont plus concernés par notre guerre !

-Ils le seront toujours. Ta raison est invalide, Dean. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît.

-Ah, ça t'embête aussi quand on ne te dit pas la vérité, hein ? ironisa l'ainé.

Castiel prit cette phrase en plein cœur. C'était un reproche. Encore et toujours ce reproche. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'était son meilleur ami qu'il était _**DESOLE**_ et qu'il voulait se _**RACHETER**_ ?! Et cette fois, l'ange ne se laissa pas aller à la tristesse. Non, plus de faiblesse ! Il allait montrer à ce foutu singe séduisant qu'il n'était pas une chochotte ou un môme de 2 ans qui chouinait dans son coin ! Il n'était pas un ange du Seigneur pour rien !

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, Dean. J'en ai marre de tes reproches. Tu as pardonné à ton frère pour t'avoir trahi quand Ruby le manipulait, souviens-toi. Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me pardonner alors que je suis dans la même situation que Sam ?! Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est à cause de mes trahisons que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Ou alors c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les relations entre hommes ?

-Bordel Castiel, je veux de toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes et que tu nous laisses, mais comprends-moi ! T'as vu ce que t'as fais à ta famille ? Ce que tu nous as aussi fait ? Laisse-moi le temps de digérer !

-Ca fait si longtemps que tu digères que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, murmura l'ange.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de te pardonner comme ça, Cas'. C'est encore trop frais.

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Dean ? Que je laisse Raphaël asservir ma famille ? Que je laisse Michael et Lucifer se battre et causer la destruction de ta planète ? Que je laisse ma famille se déchirer mutuellement sans rien faire ? C'est au dessus de mes capacités, Dean. J'aime ma famille.

-Je sais, mais tu aurais pu nous en parler !

-J'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois vous ne vouliez que mon aide pour vos propres affaires. Je suis désolé Dean, j'aurais dû insister pour que vous m'aidiez.

Dean soupira. Que cet angelot était complexe quand il le voulait ! Pire qu'une tarte aux pommes qui ne voulait pas cuire ou sa bagnole, son cher bébé, qui ne voulait pas fonctionner...

-C'est du passé, Cas'.

-Alors pourquoi m'en veux-tu encore ?

-Je t'en veux parce que...non, laisse tomber. Tu viens à peine de devenir humain. Tu ne voudras plus de moi bientôt.

-Si, je veux être avec toi. Je ressens ces sentiments envers toi depuis au moins 3 ans. Je ne les comprenais pas avant, je me taisais, mais...maintenant je suis comme toi. Nous mourrons ensemble. Il n'y a plus de limites. Je ne suis plus un ange, je suis vraiment comme toi. Laisse-moi une chance, Dean.

-Si tu savais toutes les chances que je t'ai laissé pour te racheter...je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Cas'. Mais si on continue, tu risques de mourir. Je suis maudit.

-Si toi tu es maudit, moi je suis quoi ? J'ai assassiné ma famille en sachant parfaitement ce que je faisais, et j'ai laissé un ange nous détruire tous.

-T'es juste pas doué.

-Alors apprends-moi.

-Cas'...

-S'il te plaît, Dean. Laisse-moi faire mes propres choix. Guide-moi. Dean ? J'ai besoin de toi.

Telles furent les dernières paroles que prononça Castiel avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de son meilleur ami, avant de fuir vers son lit. Dean resta là, assis sur le canapé, avec la désagréable sensation qu'il avait fait du mal à son ange. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire d'autres erreurs. Soupirant de frustration et de lassitude, l'ainé des Winchester alluma la télévision et tomba sur un programme intéressant.

Tandis que dans l'autre chambre, Crowley contemplait Naomi coiffer ses cheveux. Il observa avec amusement ses grimaces.

-Un problème avec ta délicate et douce chevelure, chérie ?

-Ils sont emmêlés !

-Tu n'avais qu'à refaire ton magnifique chignon de bureaucrate sévère et aigrie !

-Crowley ! C'est toi qui me l'as défait ! Tu as une idée du temps qu'il me faut à chaque fois pour refaire ma coiffure ?! Plus d'une heure !

-En effet. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais avoir des cheveux aussi longs que les tiens, princesse, et viens me rejoindre dans ce lit. Il est trop grand pour moi tout seul et surtout j'ai...froid ?

-Est-ce une autre de tes astuces pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

-Dans quel sens ? sourit avec arrogance l'incorrigible démon.

-Tu le sais très bien, soupira-t-elle en retour, lâchant sa brosse à cheveux après un moment.

Elle refusa de croiser son reflet et se détourna. Crowley le remarqua et vint près d'elle. Il caressa quelques instants la chevelure de sa Némésis.

-Admire-toi dans le miroir, Naomi. Tu dois voir ta beauté de déesse.

-Ne blasphème pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne vois aucune beauté.

-C'est parce que tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit ! Ici, tu as deux beautés. Toi et moi. Je te demande de te regarder toi. Observe et admire tes courbes, ton visage, tes cheveux.

-A quoi cela sert-il ? C'est...malsain de se regarder ainsi !

Un soupir échappa au démon. Essayer d'apprendre à un ange à se voir comme une femme et à s'apprécier, dure chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais. Naomi sembla entendre et comprendre ce soupir, et baissa de dépit la tête. Faisait-elle toujours les choses à l'envers ? Gâchait-elle chaque moment passé auprès de son protecteur ? En se posant ses questions, l'ange brune alla se réfugier sous les draps du lit, n'attendant même pas le démon qui vint vite la rejoindre. Pourquoi la vie humaine était-elle aussi...compliquée ?

-Je ne comprends pas l'humanité, finit-elle par avouer.

-Hm ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une femme doit se regarder. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dean regarde des personnes s'unir devant son or...orch...or...or truc ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur bat quand je suis près de toi ! Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi j'ai chaud !

Des yeux clignotants lui répondirent. Se posait-elle vraiment toutes ces questions ?! Crowley eut un sourire, et, s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à se trouver au dessus d'elle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de celles de son ange, il s'aventura à répondre aussi doucement qu'il le put, chose compliquée pour un démon !

-Tu es belle, tu dois t'admirer et voir comment tu plais aux hommes. Dean aime regarder des pornos sur son ordinateur parce qu'il est frustré à cause de Cassie, ton cœur bat pour moi parce que tu es amoureuse de moi et...tu as chaud ? Où as-tu chaud ?! demanda-t-il enfin, ré analysant la phrase de sa dulcinée naïve.

-Je...j'ai chaud en bas...quand tu te rapproches de moi, j'ai chaud à mon bas-ventre...je ne comprends pas, Crowley. Que dois-je faire ?

-Naomi, laisse-moi te dire ce que tu as. Tu es...comment dire...tu éprouves du désir. Tu as envie de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'ai envie d'être contre toi, mais après je ne peux plus décrypter ce que je ressens. C'est trop dur, Crowley, tu comprends ? Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre l'humanité.

-Mais tu peux te faire aider ! Laisse-moi te montrer comment t'y prendre, en commençant par soulager ton désir.

-Non. Non, je ne veux pas. Je sais ce que tu veux que l'on fasse. Je sais ce qu'est le désir, et je crois que tu le ressens, comme moi. Mais je ne peux pas, Crowley. Nous ne pouvons pas passer ce cap.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche, chérie ?! s'offusqua le démon.

-Nos positions ! Tu es un démon, je suis un an...j'étais un ange. Et maintenant je suis une humaine. Oui, je t'aime, oui, j'éprouve un grand besoin de te sentir en ce moment même, mais non, je n'ai pas le droit de m'écouter.

-Au nom de quoi ? fut capable de demander Crowley, alors que son cœur rata un battement.

Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir à nouveau cela un jour. Naomi, l'ange froide qu'il connaissait, venait de lui déclarer à sa manière qu'elle l'aimait. Sa seule envie fut d'embrasser son ange. Et il s'écouta. Naomi fut surprise de se retrouver plaquée contre son démon et de sentir ses lèvres prendre les siennes. C'était un baiser fiévreux. Elle y répondit. Ca ne servait à rien de cacher ses sentiments, après tout. Ca lui faisait un si grand mal de cacher son amour pour ce démon égocentrique. Elle le sentit d'ailleurs plonger ses mains sous les couvertures pour caresser son ventre mince. Des frissons prirent part de son corps. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Elle le voulait aussi, malgré la rapidité avec laquelle elle était tombée dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas sûre des sentiments qu'éprouvait le démon à son égard.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle finalement alors que le Roi de l'Enfer la caressait doucement et embrassait son cou.

-Laisse-toi faire, adorable ange. Je vais t'apprendre à aimer et à te faire aimer.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire. Personne ne m'a jamais pénétré, vois-tu, alors je ne crois pas que ça sera les mêmes sensations entre moi et mon derrière et toi et ta féminité ! plaisanta-t-il.

Naomi rougit largement face au langage de son futur amant. Mais elle avait confiance en lui. Il avait pris soin d'elle jusqu'à maintenant, malgré ses blagues foireuses. Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Pas volontairement. Il restait peut être un démon, mais elle savait que ce démon avait un cœur dans son corps. Pas un cœur de pierre. Il recommençait à éprouver des sentiments purement humains. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle pouvait le laisser faire.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, Naomi. Laisse-moi faire de toi une femme.

Sam, dehors, n'eut pas la chance d'avoir une conversation avec un amant ou un ami. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle résonnait. Le jeune homme s'assit sur les marches des escaliers menant au môtel. Il regarda le ciel, se sentant attiré par les cieux. Oui, c'était à cause du ciel que sa tête résonnait. Il ne résonnait pas avec le ciel même. Il résonnait avec un ange. Avec les créations d'un ange en particulier. Il crut tomber évanoui alors que des images prenaient place dans son esprit. Il y voyait Metatron qui observait à travers une fenêtre blanche. Sam ne put voir ce que regardait l'ennemi, mais il comprit instantanément que le Scribe était en colère. Qu'il allait bientôt passer à l'attaque. Un frisson emporta le jeune homme alors qu'il tomba lourdement au sol, s'endormant rapidement sous la nuit claire.

* * *

**Plus beaucoup de chapitres, chers lecteurs...et oui, la fic va s'arrêter dans peu de temps hélas! En attendant, voici les votes :p**

**Le 1 pour si vous détestez ce chapitre frustrant**

**Le 2 pour que je continue la fic**

**Le 3 pour si vous voulez massacrer Mega...Metatron**

**Le 4 pour les remarques **

**A très bientôt, chers lecteurs^^Et surtout, dîtes-moi si vous avez des attentes particulières pour les prochains chapitres! Je suis curieuse, et je pourrais intégrer certaines attentes si elles vont bien avec mon intrigue générale (:**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hi tout le monde! Voici le 5ème chapitre de cette fic qui arrive bientôt à son terme. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé d'intégrer quelques demandes qui ne gênent pas à l'intrigue générale^^ Je précise que après la fin, vous aurez le droit de me tuer ou de me frapper! Sans en dire plus, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes, tout de même!**

**RikaGrey: Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, je ne t'avais pas vu, encore désolé! Alors pour la question de Gabriel, je suis désolée de t'annoncer qu'il n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fic là. Merci de ta review^^Si en cours de route, je change d'avis, j'intégrerais Gabriel dans la suite!**

**Merci aussi aux autres revieweuses à qui je dois beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Remarquez qu'il sera plus long et que ça risque d'être un peu trop bouilli. Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en excuser!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

5 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la nuit _enchantée_ des deux couples. Entre temps, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Dont une que l'équipe aurait préféré éviter. Même deux ! Tout d'abord, Abaddon. Elle était passée à l'attaque et recherchait activement Crowley, et dans un même temps, elle voulait aussi ramener Lucifer. Mauvaise chose. Et deuxièmement, Metatron aussi s'y mettait, chassant tous les anges restants. Il était passé à l'offensive quand il avait appris, par on ne sait quel moyen, que les frères Winchester étaient en quête d'anges qui avaient survécu. Dure tâche que de les retrouver, d'ailleurs, ces petits angelots...heureusement, le Scribe de Dieu ne savaient pas où se cachaient les frères et leurs 3 alliés, ce qui leur permettait de chercher en toute paix.

Et ce fut ainsi que, grommelant et pestant, Dean se prit une branche d'arbre dans son beau visage alors qu'il marchait prudemment dans un bois minable. C'était la 4ème fois cette heure qu'il s'en prenait une, et son visage commençait à en porter les marques. Mais quelle idée d'être venu ici aussi ?! Dans ces chemins reculés et peu accueillants, surtout !

-Dean, tu n'as rien ? demanda son compagnon.

-Ca va Cas'. Quittons ce truc qu'on appelle chemin, on ne trouvera rien ici. Pas d'angelots dans les parages, alors adieu ces chemins boueux ! décida l'ainé.

Ah oui, vous ne savez pas ! Depuis le refus de Dean de poursuivre sa relation avec le jeune ange, ce dernier n'avait plus fait de tentative. Pire. Quand il le pouvait, il évitait ce cher Dean. Et ça durait depuis 5 horribles mois. Et le frère Winchester l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Au fond de lui, il était triste. Triste de faire du mal à son ange, car il savait que, mine de rien, Castiel souffrait aussi. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

-Cas', s'écria-t-il alors.

Ca ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Ce boudage professionnel durait depuis trop longtemps, et nuisait à l'organisation de l'équipe. Rien que pour cette mission de routine, Castiel avait prétexté ses règles pour ne pas partir avec Dean. Excuse plus que pitoyable et inadmissible ! Sam et Crowley étaient littéralement tombés au sol en entendant cela, pliés en deux tellement ils riaient. Dean se souvint que Castiel avait été vexé et que Naomi avait été la seule à pouvoir lui parler et le consoler cette fois-là. L'avantage d'être une femme peut être ? Mais ça commençait à bien faire !

-Cas', arrête-toi bordel !

-Un ange se cache peut être ici, Dean. Il faut avancer.

-Pas avant qu'on ait eu une petite discussion sur ton boudage de gamin insatisfait ! lança Dean.

Castiel s'arrêta alors, soupirant. Compliquée était la vie humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait cherché à éviter son meilleur ami et il se trouvait maintenant en mission avec lui, au bord d'une cascade peu profonde. Et le pire : leur mission était de retrouver les frères et sœurs de Castiel sans indication quant à l'endroit où ils pouvaient se cacher.

-Nous devons continuer, Dean.

-Si tu fais un pas de plus pour t'éloigner de moi, je te balance à la flotte, menaça donc l'ainé.

L'ange n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Il se stoppa net et se retourna vers son ami, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour une fois. Dean retint un sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Castiel n'avait pas daigné le regarder dans les yeux.

-De quoi veux-tu parler, Dean ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, stupide gamin ! J'en ai ma claque que tu me boudes ! Tu crois pas que je souffre moi aussi ?!

-Tu ne me comprends pas. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Presque personne. Tu souffres, mais pas pour la même chose que moi.

-Je sais que t'as toujours mal pour ta famille ailée, je sais aussi que tu n'es pas le seul dans notre putin d'équipe à souffrir, mais moi aussi je souffre ! Je me répète, je sais, mais j'en ai marre, Cas'...je comprends ta souffrance, mais faut arrêter.

-Tu comprends, en es-tu sûr ?! As-tu déjà tué la moitié de ta famille en croyant faire le bien ?! As-tu déjà ressenti quelqu'un t'arracher quelque chose de précieux ?! Ton cœur, l'as-tu senti être arraché ?! Chez un ange, ce n'est pas le cœur qui est arraché, c'est la Grâce, mais c'est le même effet ! Dean ! As-tu déjà ressenti cette souffrance là ?! Celle qu'on t'enlève ce qui te permet de vivre ?! As-tu déjà ressenti le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir se faire aimer par celui qu'on aime juste parce qu'on est pas comme lui ?! As-tu déjà vécu avec le fait que ton meilleur ami refusera à jamais de te pardonner tes erreurs ?!

-Cas'...

-Moi aussi j'en ai marre, Dean ! Marre de n'être qu'un humain sans rien pour me défendre ! Marre d'être traité comme un traître à longueur de temps ! Marre de voir ma sœur triste parce que je le suis aussi à cause de toi ! Marre de cacher mes sentiments pour un crétin d'humain comme toi parce que tu refuses de m'avouer tes sentiments ! Marre que tu refuses d'aimer, que tu refuses d'être aimé, Dean..., monologua Castiel alors qu'il se rapprochait de son ami.

-On doit continuer à marcher, t'as raison, déclara rapidement Dean avant de fuir !

Il essaya de s'en aller, mais une main forte le retint. Castiel. C'était lui qui le retenait d'une main tremblante. C'était lui qui le jeta dans la cascade pour l'empêcher de fuir. Lui à qui Dean se rattrapa pour ne pas tomber. Lui à qui Dean s'accrocha quand son corps termina sa course dans l'eau.

-_**BORDEL CASTIEL**_ ! T'as failli me tuer ! hurla Dean, hors de lui.

Castiel mit vite une main sur la bouche de l'humain naturel, de peur qu'on entende. Peut être que des démons se trouvaient aussi ici ! Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son ami était plus calme, l'ange retira sa main, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

-Tu voulais qu'on parle, Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi fuis-tu ? Durant nos dernières années ensemble, tu voulais que je m'ouvre, que je devienne humain. Maintenant je le suis, maintenant...je m'ouvre à toi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour me consoler ? Pour me remettre sur le droit chemin ?

-Oh Cas'...je peux pas..., souffla Dean, alors que son corps se colla à celui de l'ange pour éviter de mourir de froid.

Mauvaise excuse, mais que voulez-vous ? Castiel chercha à les ramener tous les deux au bord de l'eau pour pouvoir sortir, mais Dean le retint par la nuque et, cédant à une étrange pulsion qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis...toujours, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ange, l'embrassant. Alors que le baiser commençait à prendre une tournure dévorante, un bruit de chute dans l'eau les fit rompre leur acte ! Dean prit vite son arme et regarda autour de lui, tandis que Castiel, reprenant ses esprits, sortit son poignard céleste.

-Castiel ! souffla une voix sortant de l'eau.

Un homme en sortit rapidement, trempé. Evidemment. Un homme en gris. Un homme qui nagea vite vers les deux autres pour les sortir du courant qui commençait à les emporter. Castiel prit la main forte, et tenant la taille de Dean, il s'avança avec l'étrange personnage vers un lieu sûr et sec ! Mais dès qu'ils furent tous sur la terre ferme, Dean pointa son arme vers l'inconnu aux bouclettes légères.

-Dean, non ! s'interposa rapidement Castiel.

-Quoi ?! On ne sait pas qui c'est !

-Si ! C'est un de mes frères, Dean. C'est Nathaniel.

-Hein ? demanda l'ainé des Winchester.

-C'est vous que je cherchais, Dean. Bonjour, Castiel, dit le dénommé Nathaniel.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que l'ancien ange le serra dans ses bras. Nathaniel ne fit rien, trop surpris par ces contacts poussés !

-Frère ?!

-Oh, pardon ! Les humains font ça quand ils sont heureux de retrouver leur famille ! expliqua Castiel en commençant à se retirer.

-Oh, alors je vais me permettre de...te serrer, dit simplement l'ange avant de serrer son frère humain.

Dean resta là, regardant l'étreinte et rêvant en secret de prendre la place de l'extraterrestre en gris. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps avant que Nathaniel ne s'intéresse à nouveau à lui et lui tende sa main, comme pour la serrer ? Ce qu'il accepta avec méfiance.

-Dean, Nathaniel, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment de retrouvailles, mais il faut partir. Dean ? Nathaniel doit vite être mis en sécurité. Amenons-le au bunker.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux anges, tu le sais, Cas'.

-Cas' ? demanda Nathaniel, haussant un sourcil.

-Euh...laisse tomber.

-Mais je n'ai rien dans mes mains, continua l'ange. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de nous, Dean Winchester. Nos pouvoirs ne vous sont plus nuisibles depuis...depuis notre chute.

-Ouais, mais je préfère quand même me méfier. Castiel, si jamais ton frérot fait un seul mouvement suspect, je le zigouille, compris ?! On a déjà assez d'un démon imprévisible et dragueur dans notre camp !

Et sur furent sur ces mots là que Dean et Castiel amenèrent Nathaniel jusque dans le parking. L'ange refusa d'abord de monter cette étrange chose qu'on nommait 'voiture', mais Castiel le rassura en lui promettant que ça allait lui faire des chatouilles dans le corps et que c'était une sensation agréable. Nathaniel, tout enjoué, accepta alors et grimpa rapidement dans la voiture !

Tandis que dans le bunker, Sam cherchait Naomi. Il la trouva facilement. Elle aimait se réfugier dans la partie mythologie de leur immense bibliothèque. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi.

-Naomi ? demanda-t-il doucement, pas très à l'aise.

Pourquoi ? Parce que l'ange devenue humaine était en pleurs depuis déjà quelques minutes.

-Ne me regardez pas, Sam. Je suis horrible...c'est humiliant de pleurer devant un hu...un autre humain...

-Mais pleurer fait partie de notre vie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il gentiment, venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle et prenant timidement ses mains.

Il n'avait pas l'occasion de parler seul avec elle, et ce premier vrai contact entre eux n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour faire connaissance avec elle. L'héritier des Hommes de Lettre aurait voulu que ça se passe dans d'autres circonstances.

-Crowley...il ne veut plus de moi, je le savais...il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé...

-Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas plaisanter, Sam ! Mais il refuse de me voir...je suis sûre qu'il me trompe avec une autre femme...ou un autre homme, même !

-Beurk, arrêtez avec cette idée ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer votre démon avec un homme...

-Sam ! sourit-elle légèrement.

-Eh, ne pleurez plus ! Crowley ne peut pas vous tromper, vous le savez. Naomi ?

-Je n'en peux plus, Sam. Cette vie là n'est pas faite pour moi. Je devrais être en train de chercher ma famille ! Ils sont perdus, peut être morts dans la nature, et ceux qui survivent se font chasser par Metatron...et Crowley refuse de m'aider !

-C'est pas qu'il refuse, mais comprenez qu'il passe moins de temps avec vous. Abaddon veut le tuer. Et elle trouvera un moyen de le retrouver un jour. Mais on sera là pour la tuer.

-C'est aussi ma sœur...

-Je sais, mais c'est devenu un démon...Cas' et Dean ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer, informa Sam en caressant gentiment les joues de la femme, enlevant ses larmes.

-Merci Sam. Je regrette d'avoir fait de votre vie un enfer...j'aurais dû écouter Castiel et vous laisser une chance...

-Vous êtes pardonnée ! sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, son amie se glissa timidement dans ses bras quelques instants, avant de se lever, levant Sam avec elle. Castiel arriva alors dans la pièce, trempée !

-Cas' ?! Pourquoi t'es trempé ?! demanda Sam !

L'ange n'eut pas le temps de répondre car sa sœur se précipita vers lui, malgré qu'il soit mouillé de partout ! Elle semblait inquiète.

-Calme-toi, ma sœur. Tout va bien. Il n'y avait aucun démon cette fois. C'est étrange d'ailleurs...

-Pas trop. Abaddon est en train de les rassembler pour libérer Lucifer, informa Sam en saluant légèrement Castiel.

-En attendant, nous avons...trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, sourit doucement l'ange, faisant un geste vers la porte.

Dean et Nathaniel apparurent rapidement. Dean posa son sac et enleva de suite sa chemise trempée, avant d'entrainer Sam dans le fond pour lui passer un savon, car en effet, en voulant mettre de la musique dans l'Impala pour le chemin de retour, il n'avait pas trouvé sa musique délicieuse, mais une musique ringarde ! Castiel entendit les frères se chamailler, et sourit, tandis que Naomi regarda Nathaniel de haut en bas, ne semblant pas y croire.

-Nathaniel ?!

-Naomi ?! Est-ce vraiment toi ?! demanda à son tour Nathaniel, avant de venir vers sa sœur qu'il prit dans ses bras !

-Ouch, ne serre pas trop fort s'il te plaît, frère, demanda gentiment la femme avant d'entrainer Nathaniel sur le canapé pour qu'il se repose !

Castiel hésita à les rejoindre, puis alla vers eux, s'asseyant près de sa famille sans pour autant parler. Il laissa les deux autres discuter.

-Où t'ont-ils trouvé ?! s'enquit Naomi, si heureuse !

-Dans un bois. J'ai cru que des démons m'attaquaient et j'ai plongé dans leur eau polluée. Je ne voulais pas les déranger en train de s'embrasser, mais j'avais peur que le courant les emporte et que des démons ne viennent nous rejoindre.

Naomi se retourna vers Castiel et lui sourit quand elle entendit la première partie de la phrase. Un rougissement lui répondit. Que c'était gênant de parler de ça ! Elle se retourna cependant vers son cadet en gris.

-Et toi ma sœur ? Comment as-tu survécu ?! Metatron t'avait...

-J'ai...sacrifié ma Grâce pour pouvoir aller sur Terre.

-Et Castiel ?

-Metatron avait besoin de sa Grâce pour nous expulser du Paradis.

Quand on parla de lui, Castiel baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas un reproche qu'on lui faisait, et il en était conscient, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était de sa faute encore une fois. Pour se consoler, il posa doucement sa tête contre le ventre de sa grande sœur qui accepta volontiers, et qui caressa les cheveux de son frère pour qu'il se sente mieux !

-Mais...Naomi ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton véhicule ?

-Je n'ai plus de véhicule, maintenant.

-Je sais mais...ton ventre...que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna Nathaniel, regardant de plus près.

-Oh, tu t'étonnes qu'il soit arrondi ? Mon frère, je suis humaine maintenant, et...je suis...enceinte...

-Enceinte ?!

-Notre sœur attend un bébé, Nathaniel, souffla gentiment Castiel, murmurant pour ne pas faire bouger l'être dans le ventre de Naomi.

Le petit être était en effet déjà très actif dans le ventre de sa mère enceinte de 4 mois. Nathaniel regarda ce ventre, puis Naomi et Castiel, puis fit de nouveaux allers-retours. Sa sœur, portant la vie ?! Mais...

-C'est interdit...

-Plus maintenant. J'ai compris que les règles n'étaient plus depuis un moment. Personne ne pourra nous punir. Personne ne pourra me punir de porter un enfant.

-Et si quelqu'un essaye, il aura à faire à moi ! défendit Castiel.

Il était désormais très protecteur avec sa sœur, restant le plus possible avec elle quand il n'était pas avec Sam ou Crowley. Depuis qu'il boudait Dean, il ne se sentait pas bien, alors Naomi avait proposé qu'ils se réconfortent mutuellement. Bonne idée elle avait eu, car maintenant, dès que Castiel ne se sentait pas bien, il allait dans ses bras et la consolait aussi quand Crowley ne le faisait pas. L'ange venait toujours s'installer contre le ventre arrondi de sa sœur et le caressait tendrement.

-Cassie, dégage de là ! dit alors la voix dudit Crowley !

Il venait d'arriver et admirait sa belle puis il avait un pingouin habillé de gris...et Castiel, qui passait trop de temps sur ce ventre magnifique qui abritait l'héritier du Roi de l'Enfer ! Il était tant que ça change, d'ailleurs ! Plus de mauvaise influence, ah ça non !

-Son visage ! Naomi, c'est un démon !

-Je suis SON démon ! grogna celui-ci, poussant Castiel qui soupira.

-Crowley, si tu tentes de faire une blague foireuse à mon frère, tu sais ce qui se passera ! grogna Naomi, utilisant enfin un vrai langage d'humain !

Et oui, sa grossesse lui avait permis de développer son langage. Elle parvenait à savoir quand elle avait besoin des bras de Crowley, quand elle le détestait, quand elle avait faim et quand elle avait mal à la poitrine à cause des montées de lait qui arrivaient très tôt...ce qui déplaisait à son amant, car il ne pouvait plus toucher ses seins Ô combien tentants à grignoter !

-Ton frère ? Cassie ?

-Non ! Nathaniel. C'est un des anges qui a survécu, sourit Naomi, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de joie que Crowley n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir. Il faut le mettre en sécurité.

-Sammy et Deanouchet s'en occuperont, moi j'ai autre chose à faire !

-Quoi donc ? interrogèrent les 3 anges en même temps !

-Embrasser ma petite-amie !

-_**TA**_ petite-amie est restée seule durant 2 jours ! Elle en a marre d'avoir mal au ventre les soirs et d'être sans le père de son bébé ! Elle en a marre que Castiel soit obligé de venir la voir pour qu'elle se sente moins seule ! commença Naomi.

Alors que Nathaniel ouvrait la bouche d'ébahissement, car il venait d'apprendre que sa protectrice était enceinte d'un démon, du Roi de l'Enfer de plus, Crowley emprisonna la bouche de Naomi contre la sienne pour la faire taire et l'embrasser. Les deux autres anges se détournèrent, l'un rougissant et se demandant comme ils pouvaient _**s'embrasser**_, et l'autre repensant à un certain baiser avec un certain cachotier. Malheureusement, les deux tourtereaux durent se séparer quand Sam et Dean revinrent après s'être chamaillé et s'être insulté d'une quelque dizaine de noms d'oiseaux.

Durant la soirée, il fut convenu que Nathaniel allait accompagner Sam, Dean et Crowley durant leur mission de la nuit tandis que Castiel allait rester sagement avec Naomi. La femme enceinte eut beau protester, tous les hommes refusèrent qu'elle les accompagne !

-Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! se défendit-elle.

-Je sais chérie, mais je tiens à ce que notre héritier et toi soyez en sécurité au chaud et loin de l'influence des anges !

-Héritier ?! Ca peut aussi être une fille ! contredit Naomi, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Non, ça sera un garçon !

-Ou une hermaphrodite, marmonna Dean dans sa barbe, en ayant marre d'entendre chaque jour le couple se disputer pour savoir si l'enfant allait être un mâle chiant comme son père ou sans humour comme sa mère !

-Et il aura besoin de l'influence des anges ! Il va devenir un bel ange lui aussi !

-Ah non, pas question que MON fils ait des ailes d'angelot ! il aura une queue et des cornes de diable !

-Des ailes !

-Des cornes !

-Des jolies petites ailes qu'il nous montrera rapidement !

-Des superbes cornes qui pousseront sur sa tête !

-Bon, euh, tu prends l'adorateur des cornes avec toi avant que mon poing n'aille zigouiller sa 'queue' comme il l'appelle ! Ca nous évitera de l'entendre se disputer avec son amour ! Et l'adoratrice des ailes va rester avec Cas' ! grommela Dean avant de partir vers la voiture.

Sam attrapa le bras de Crowley dans le but de le faire partir. Il dût se faire aider par Nathaniel, qui eut quelques réticences à toucher un démon. Avant d'être poussé dehors, Crowley eut le temps d'embrasser à pleine bouche sa _**petite amie**_ et de lui susurrer à l'oreille une phrase qui la fit s'énerver !

Ce fut dans la soirée que Castiel et Naomi se séparèrent après avoir regardé un film : Le Titanic. Naomi prit un énième paquet de mouchoir et l'amena dans sa chambre en laissant couler ses larmes et pestant contre sa sensibilité ! Mais pourquoi Jack était-il mort ?! Pourquoi les films étaient si peu romantiques ?! Pourquoi...

_« J'en ai marre de ces hormones ! J'en ai marre d'avoir chaud en bas ! J'en ai marre de rester sans rien faire ! »_ se plaignit-elle, s'allongeant contre son oreiller et le serrant fortement, respirant son odeur.

L'odeur de son démon. Et oui, plus les mois passaient et plus Naomi tombait folle amoureuse de son démon. Elle se sentait dépendante de lui désormais. Si seulement il pouvait se téléporter et venir la bercer...l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne s'endorme ! Alors qu'elle songeait tristement et caressait son ventre tendrement, une main sur son épaule la fit violemment sursauter ! Crowley ! Il était derrière elle !

-Mais...que fais-tu là ?! prit-elle peur, à fleur de peau.

-Je me disais que tu avais besoin d'un peu de confort, chérie. Tu penses si fort que je peux t'entendre d'où j'étais !

-Oh...tu as pu réussir à convaincre Dean et Sam de te laisser partir ?

-Ils ne savent pas. Et puis j'en ai marre de ton angelot ! Il me regarde bizarrement !

-Nathaniel ne connait pas autant l'humanité, laisse-lui le temps. Nous venons de subir un tel choc...surtout lui. Toutes ces nouvelles qu'il doit encaisser...

Crowley arrêta Naomi avant qu'elle ne déprime à nouveau. Il la prit dans ses bras. La femme profita de ce moment pour respirer cette odeur enivrante. Elle embrassa délicatement le cou de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Naomi ?

-J'ai envie de toi, dit-elle, ne pouvant pas se contrôler.

Car en plus d'être sensible au romantisme et aux crises, Naomi avait aussi attrapé un autre symptôme. La libido surdéveloppée ! Crowley ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs...il ne put pas penser plus car l'ange se baissa pour le faire grimper au plafond, ce qui arriva très rapidement, malgré qu'il semblait...hésitant ?

-Mon amour, murmura Naomi quand elle remonta pour serrer son amant contre elle, ne faisant pas attention à son langage.

-Repose-toi, chérie, susurra Crowley avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Naomi gémit légèrement de plaisir, voulant dormir avec ce démon si...énervant et séduisant ? Une douleur fulgurante la prit soudainement au dos ! Elle cria de douleur, et s'effondra dans les bras de Crowley, un poignard céleste dans le haut du dos ?!

-Cr...Crowley ?! haleta-t-elle, s'effondrant peu à peu dans ses bras.

-C'est simple de t'avoir, petite ange. Tu vas dormir éternellement. Merci de m'avoir aidé, susurra-t-il contre une oreille avant d'enfoncer plus loin le poignard dans le dos de la brune mourante !

Celle-ci tomba au sol, regardant Crowley avec incompréhension et commençant à manquer d'air ! Elle posa les mains sur son ventre dans l'espoir de protéger son bébé.

-Pou...pourquoi ? fut-elle juste capable de murmurer alors que des larmes faisaient leur chemin sur ses joues.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse, car le vide complet la prit. Du sang coula abondamment de sa blessure. Elle était couchée sur le côté, l'arme transperçant sa poitrine. Crowley eut un sourire. Ca y est, c'était enfin fini. Ses plans n'allaient plus être compromis. Il disparut dans la nuit après s'être assuré que Castiel, inconscient lui aussi car ayant reçu un coup violent sur la tête, ne pourrait pas se réveiller pour avertir les autres.

* * *

**Stop, avant de me zigouiller, laissez-moi m'expliquer! Nathaniel est l'ange que nous avons vu parler à Naomi dans le dernier épisode, c'est lui qui lui apprend pour le Scribe. N'étant pas anglophone, j'ai compris le nom Nathaniel, mais il est possible que je me sois trompée dans sa prononciation. **

**Maintenant, les votes sont ouverts!**

**1 pour me zigouiller sur place**

**2 pour que j'écrive la suite**

**3 pour les remarques**

**(4 pour m'épargner la vie x)**

**Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos attentes pour les futurs chapitres, je suis toujours ravie d'en parler avec vous^^ A très vite si personne ne souhaite ma mort!**

**Bon week-end!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello there! Et oui, je suis toujours en vie! Avec un chapitre encore plus long! Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, je ne savais pas que vous teniez à tant à notre chère ange baleine x) Hum hum, réponses aux reviews anonymes^^**

**_RikaGrey:_ Merci pour le compliment, il m'a fait rougir, tu sais?! Cela dit, je ne pense pas que ma fic soit vraiment parfaite, il manque beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses x) Oh allez, laisse-moi vivre! La suite pourrait te convaincre de me laisser vivre!**

**_Lolina:_ Naaan ne me zigouille pas sur place, c'est cruel! Tu veux que je ressemble à une tomate ou quoi?! A force de rougir, c'est ce qui va m'arriver! Alors d'accord, je continue la suite^^Pas de menace de couteau, sinon je me vengerais sur l'un des personnages, nah!**

**_Leymyst59:_ En effet, c'est très...explicite x) Tu veux me tuer, vilaine! Mais je te pardonne, je le méritais...**

**_Cinochie:_ Non, pas toi, tu vas pas vouloir me tuer, n'est-ce pas?! J'ose souvent hélas...j'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre te plaira^^ **

**Allez, après cela, voici le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

-Comment va-t-elle ? ne cessa de demander la voix plus qu'inquiète de Castiel, lequel se tenait la tête.

-Calme-toi et vas sur ton lit, Cas' ! réprimanda Dean, amenant de force son meilleur ami sur ledit lit.

Le jeune humain, perdu entre ses pensées et sa peur, se laissa guider et tomba sur le lit, manquant de tomber avec Dean ! Il avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête !

-Dis-moi qu'elle ne va pas m'abandonner, murmura le nouvel humain avant de fermer les yeux, s'endormant.

Dean veilla à ses côtés durant quelques instants, s'empêchant à grande peine de se glisser dans ces bras forts et qu'il devina forts accueillants. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher cet ange. Il ne le méritait pas...et préféra recouvrir Castiel d'une couverture, puis s'en alla vers l'autre lit. Nathaniel y était penché, une main posée sur le front d'un corps.

-Alors ? chuchota l'ainé à Sal, l'observateur qui regardait attentivement.

-Il devrait bientôt finir.

Les Winchester durent attendre de longues minutes, mais l'attente parut encore plus longue à Crowley. Son corps cherchait celui de la femme qu'il...aimait. Naomi. C'était elle que Nathaniel tentait de soigner vainement depuis plus d'une heure. C'était elle qui était entre la vie et la mort. Sa petite-amie. La mère de son enfant. Ca en devenait presque romantique...la seule chose qui faisait tâche, c'était la blessure qui traversait la poitrine de la femme enceinte.

-Je crois avoir réussi à la stabiliser, déclara finalement Nathaniel avant de tomber lourdement sur une chaise qui, par chance, se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Vous vous sentez bien ?! interrogea avec inquiétude Sam.

-Je vais bien, oui. C'est...c'est juste ma Grâce. Mes pouvoirs s'effacent de plus en plus. J'ai besoin de méditer pour récupérer mes forces, annonça-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est plus en danger ?

-Oui, Sam. Du moins jusqu'à son accouchement. Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Si nous n'étions pas arrivés, elle serait...morte.

-Au moins elle est sauvée ! marmonna Dean, pas particulièrement ravi.

La réaction de l'ange le fit cependant douter. Sam aussi eut l'air de s'inquiéter quand Nathaniel baissa la tête. Seul Crowley ne semblait pas voir ce qui se passait, trop obsédé par Naomi.

-Pourquoi baissez-vous la tête ? demanda le cadet.

-Si j'ai pu éviter, avec difficulté, sa mort aujourd'hui, celle qui viendra plus tard sera inévitable.

-Y en a marre des phrases à énigme, grommelèrent les Winchester en chœur.

-Je..., commença Nathaniel.

-Tu vas tout nous dire, toi, ou je t'arrache tes saletés de plumes noires qui chatouillent et qui me donnent la nausée ! Ma petite-amie n'est pas sortie d'affaire et je veux massacrer le fou qui l'a touché ! tempêta le démon en se levant, surprenant les autres !

D'habitude, il ne prenait pas grand-chose au sérieux, et malgré son amour pour Naomi, jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était mis autant en colère pour elle...lui-même se surprit à défendre autant la belle au bois dormant brune.

-Ne vous fâchez pas de la sorte, démon. Cela ne résoudra pas son problème. Moi aussi j'éprouve une douleur pour elle, il s'agit de ma sœur. Je suis dans le même état que vous, mais...quoi qu'il arrive, elle...elle est condamnée. L'arme céleste qui l'a touché est imprégnée d'un poison qui s'est déjà activé. Il sera mortel quand elle mettra au monde son bébé. Naomi va mourir, et rien ne l'empêchera, même pas moi, confia avec hésitation l'ange, baissant une fois de plus les yeux vers le sol.

Dean et Sam ne purent rien dire, choqués par la révélation apportée. Alors Naomi n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle allait mourir dans quelques mois.

-Vous connaissez forcément un moyen pour la sauver ! répliqua Sam, refusant d'y croire, de même que Crowley.

-Vous avez raison, Sam. On peut la sauver si elle reprend sa Grâce. Elle ne pourra survivre qu'en redevenant un ange. Mais si elle redevient un ange, la douleur de l'accouchement sera aussi susceptible de la tuer.

-Hein ?! s'étonnèrent Dean et Crowley !

-Les anges ne sont pas faits pour donner la vie, ce n'est pas leur rôle. Ils sont purs, et s'ils ressentent fortement la douleur, elle peut les tuer. Nous n'avons jamais été faits pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas de la douleur ou de l'amour. Mais parfois ça arrive que l'on s'égare, et à partir de ce moment on devient peu à peu humain, et la douleur est plus passable. On tient pour les êtres que l'on chérie, expliqua Nathaniel en regardant particulièrement Dean, semblant lui lancer un message invisible.

-Euh...en gros pour Naomi c'est foutu, toussota ledit Dean, détournant vite la tête de ce regard perçant.

-J'aimerais pouvoir lui donner une chance, mais...si elle ne récupère pas sa Grâce, oui, son sort sera scellé. Et celui du bébé aussi, sans doute...

-Cas' va devenir hystérique en apprenant ça, soupira Dean, s'inquiétant pour l'autre ange qu'il regarda quelques instants, voulant s'assurer que le petit gamin dormait comme un...gamin !

Crowley fut le seul à ne plus échanger de mots. Il se rapprocha de sa « petite amie », lui prenant une main sous le regard méfiant de Nathaniel. A sa grande surprise, les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent rapidement ! Elle s'était réveillée et cherchait à savoir où elle était ! Sa main libre se posa immédiatement sur son ventre !

-Du calme, ma sœur ! pria Nathaniel, venant vite près de la femme.

Les deux autres se rapprochèrent aussi, réveillant Castiel. Celui-ci se rapprocha discrètement du groupe, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans son lit ! Naomi sembla quant à elle paniquée, et elle ne fit même pas attention à la douleur que lui causait sa plaie en pleine cicatrisation. Elle sentit une main sur la sienne, et tourna la tête vers la personne qui la retenait avec...elle ne sut quoi. Et là, elle se recula vite, protégeant instinctivement son ventre !

-Naomi ?! s'inquiétèrent Sam et Crowley.

-Ne m'approche pas, salopard ! prit-elle peur, se réfugiant dans les bras de...Dean.

L'ainé ne sut quoi faire, mis à part froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi la baleine...euh...femme enceinte avait-elle aussi peur de Crowley ?! Il n'avait pas de sourire ou d'air pervers sur le visage, et pour une fois, il ne regardait pas sa poitrine comme il en avait l'habitude !

-Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous vous accrochez à moi ! Et pourquoi vous avez peur ! demanda-t-il gentiment à la femme tremblante dans ses bras.

-Il...c'est lui...Dean, c'est lui ! Il a essayé de me tuer !

-Hein ?! s'étouffa le concerné !

-Comment ça ?! s'écria Castiel, virant vite Dean et venant prendre sa place !

-Castiel, tu dois me croire...je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire ! Je n'avais pas vu son arme ! Il a essayé de nous tuer, moi et mon bébé ! Tu dois me croire, mon frère, je t'en prie...

-C...non, c'est impossible ! Crowley ne peut pas...

-Naomi, chérie, tu fantasmes ou quoi ?! se vexa Crowley.

-_**NE T'APPROCHE PLUS**_ ! hurla-t-elle au démon. Castiel, je t'en supplie, empêche-le de tuer mon bébé...empêche-le...

Tout en parlant, Naomi commença à laisser couler des larmes. Cela suffit à Castiel pour comprendre. Le...fils de pute ! Il avait osé frapper _**SA**_ sœur ! Il ne fallut que quelques instants à l'ange avant de sortir des bras de sa grande sœur et d'être auprès de Crowley, le tenant par la cravate et le menaçant !

-Arrête ton truc, ange ! grogna le démon !

-Espèce d'ordure, que lui as-tu fait ?!

-Mais rien !

-Naomi, je vous rappelle qu'il était avec nous en mission, rappela gentiment Dean, essayant de contenir son ange qui menaçait de tuer le démon sans tarder.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était venu me voir et que vous ne l'aviez pas vu, pleura la femme, ayant mal au ventre !

-Mais c'est vrai ça, ce con a disparu ! On l'a cherché pendant au moins 30 minutes ! Au départ on le croyait seul ! Il est venu vous voir vers quand ? interrogea Dean.

-Vers...vers minuit...

-Oh le salaud, c'est l'heure où il a...tu vas t'expliquer, toi ! se mit à vociférer Dean contre Crowley.

Ce dernier déglutit quand il vit le regard de Castiel et Dean. Ils allaient lui faire la peau, c'était sûr ! Mais pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de si méchant ! Le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, Castiel l'avait déjà cogné contre un mur pour l'assommer et l'emmener plus facilement dans une cellule anti-démon pour le torturer ? Nathaniel eut la gentillesse de l'aider, téléportant directement Crowley dans ladite cellule ! Il dut également contenir son petit frère, et l'emmena vite se calmer dehors ! Seuls Sam et Dean restaient avec Naomi, laquelle se calmait doucement. Sam vérifia tout de même l'état de l'ange, puis disparut, voulant voir comment Castiel allait...laissant Dean avec Naomi.

-Ahem..., toussota légèrement l'humain de nature, ne sachant que faire et n'ayant surtout pas envie de rester avec elle !

-Je...je suis désolée, Dean...il semble que je vous apporte plus de mal que de bien, n'est-ce pas ? se chargea-t-elle de demander, se tournant vers l'homme.

-Vous en faîtes pas, on a l'habitude, dit-il avec amertume.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez...je sais que c'est en parti de ma faute...tout ce qui se passe depuis quelques mois...les tablettes, votre frère...Castiel...

-Reposez-vous, ordonna-t-il simplement.

-Non, Dean. Laissez-moi vous parler. Je...je veux réparer mes erreurs. J'ai besoin de les réparer.

-Ne soyez pas trop pressée, vous n'irez au Paradis que dans...de longues années !

-Non. Je sais que non. Avant de mourir, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour mon frère.

-Qui vous dit que vous allez mourir ? haussa-t-il un sourcil.

-Vous. Dean, je sais ce qui va se passer. Je sais qu'en donnant la vie, je mourrais. J'ai entendu, Dean. Et je vous supplie de me laisser vous parler. C'est peut être ma dernière chance d'arranger les choses que j'ai brisé.

-C'est trop tard si vous voulez les arranger, grogna-t-il froidement.

-S'il vous plaît...demanda doucement Naomi, mal à l'aise.

Dean hésita. Il pouvait l'envoyer bouler et aller voir les autres, mais son cœur lui ordonna de rester auprès d'elle. Au moins pour apprendre à la connaitre, pour...pour la rassurer.

-Que voulez-vous me dire ? demanda-t-il finalement, venant s'asseoir près de la brune.

-Je...je sais que vous m'en voulez. Vous ne me le cachez pas et je...comprends. Je comprends que vous vouliez ma mort, après ce que je vous ai fait subir à vous, Sam et Castiel.

-Vous avez sauvé Sam, fit remarquer l'ainé.

-Oui, mais...admettez que vous m'en voulez toujours. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, même si c'est ce que je souhaite au fond de moi. Je veux juste que...que vous soyez heureux, vous avez mérité de vivre une belle vie avec votre frère. Aucun de vous n'a mérité ce destin. J'ai pris conscience que les anges, nous, n'avions pas bien choisi.

-Sans blague ?

-Dean...avant de mourir, j'aimerais aussi voir Castiel heureux. Et il faut que je vous parle. C'est important. Je veux que vous preniez soin de mon petit frère, de mes petits frères.

-Hein ?!

-Vous êtes l'humain le mieux placé pour aider Castiel. Il aime tellement l'humanité, il...il vous aime tellement...

-Naomi...

-Non, Dean, laissez-moi au moins finir. Je sais que vous ne lui faîtes plus autant confiance qu'avant, et c'est à cause de moi, je le sais aussi. Je pensais que vous étiez le mal incarné pour mon petit frère. En revenant du Purgatoire, il était si brisé...il pensait toujours à vous...je vous demande de l'aider, de lui donner ce dont il a besoin...ce dont vous avez aussi besoin, Dean.

-Développez.

-Castiel vous aime. Il vous a aimé depuis le début, et malgré ce qu'il vous a fait et ce que vous lui avez fait, il continue de vous aimer. Et vous l'aimez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! dit-il précipitamment.

-Ne fuyez pas. Ne fuyez plus vos sentiments, Dean. Ca va le tuer. Ca va vous tuer...je suis mal placée pour dire cela, mais vous devez lui dire...vous devez au moins en parler avec lui...je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste...il mérite de vivre sa vie d'humain avec l'homme qu'il aime, et cette fois, ma famille n'essayera pas de s'interposer. Je vous le promets.

-Naomi...je peux pas...je...vous avez raison, je l'aime, mais tout ce que je touche finit par mourir...même vous !

-Je sais, mais je mérite ma mort. Je ne veux pas parler de moi, je veux parler de vous et Castiel. Rendez-le heureux, et fuyez avec lui dès que vous le pouvez ! Emmenez Sam avec vous et débarrassez-vous de vos armes, retrouvez la vie que vous vouliez tous avoir.

Dean baissa la tête, les paroles de la femme qu'il n'aimait guère lui traversant l'esprit et le faisant douter. Oui, il aimait son petit ange, Castiel. Il s'en était rendu compte il y avait déjà bien quelques années de cela, mais jamais il n'avait osé penser à cela plus de quelques secondes. Ca lui était interdit, après tout. Comment pouvait-il imaginer toucher un ange aussi pur et torturé que Castiel ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer dormir dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, prendre soin de lui, quand il savait que ce petit ange brisé allait aussi mourir en continuant ainsi ?

Alors que Dean était en plein dilemme mental, une autre question lui vint. Il devait voir Crowley, et le tuer ! Il décida d'emmener Naomi, laquelle fut très réticente. Elle accepta finalement de le suivre, à condition de rester près de quelqu'un en permanence !

Crowley, justement, termina sa course contre des meubles après avoir eu affaire à Castiel. L'ange avait beau ne plus en être un, il gardait sa force, et ne se privait pas de cogner violemment le démon ! Il lui abattit plusieurs fois ses poings sur son visage qui commença à saigner de partout.

-T'es devenu con, Cassie ! gémit Crowley, se tenant le visage et essayant de se relever.

-Et toi t'es le plus fils de pute de tous les fils de pute !

-Vas-y, répète-toi...

Un autre coup atterrit dans le visage du pauvre démon, avant qu'il ne soit relevé de force et plaqué contre un mur. Sam et Nathaniel observaient, bien que Nathaniel avait baissé les yeux. Dean et Naomi arrivèrent, et Naomi partit vite rejoindre son frère, ayant l'air soudainement si...fragile !

-Naomi, demanda Crowley, avant de se faire frapper par un Castiel très en colère !

La brune détourna la tête, se tenant le ventre.

-Regarde-moi, chérie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que..._**AIIE**_...pour que tu me détestes autant..._**AIIIE ?! CASTIEL SALOPERIE D'ANGE**_ !

-Tu as osé essayer de tuer ma sœur !

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Naomi, je te le jure, j'ai rien fait mis à part te regarder !

-Et me tuer ! jura-t-elle en énochian !

-Traduction, chérie ? Je te rappelle qu'hélas, je ne parle pas ta délicieuse langue !

-Espèce d'abomination ! jura Naomi, voulant se libérer des bras de Nathaniel pour aller frapper et castrer le salaud qui l'avait mis enceinte !

-Naomi, bordel de Dieu, je ne t'ai rien fait ! jura à son tour le démon, tombant au sol suite à une autre attaque de Castiel.

-Tu ne m'as rien fait ?! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as trompé pour que je tombe dans tes bras !

-Parce que tu m'aimais !

-Je t'aimais oui, et tu en as profité ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux en souriant ! craqua la femme, laissant des larmes couler.

-Naomi, essaya-t-il de dire, se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'il était toujours au sol.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça, Crowley, _**POURQUOI**_ ?! Tu as brisé tout ce qu'on aurait pu avoir ! Je t'ai absolument tout donné jusqu'à mon âme, imbécile de démon ! Je t'ai donné mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme...je t'ai donné un enfant ! J'allais te donner ma vie entière ! sanglota-t-elle, tombant elle aussi à genoux et se tenant le ventre.

Castiel revint vite vers elle, inquiet ! Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

-Naomi, je te le jure, je ne sais pas de quoi tu m'accuses, murmura le démon, sincèrement touché par les paroles étranglées de sa petite amie.

Il fut tenté de verser, lui aussi, des larmes, ne sachant de quoi elle parlait ! Il n'avait fait que l'admirer pendant quelques secondes avant de repartir avec les Winchester...c'est alors que Nathaniel sursauta, faisant également sursauter Sam. Il prit le poignard céleste qui avait failli ôter la vie de sa grande sœur, et l'examina. Sam fut tenté de le toucher également, et l'heurta du bout des doigts.

« -Tu vas payer, ma petite Naomi. Je vais te faire du mal, le pire mal que tu puisses imaginer, et si tu survis, tu perdras tout, ma chère petite ange, sourit un Crowley à l'allure diabolique, tenant son arme.

Il était près du bunker, observant avec intérêt cet endroit. Il lui serait très simple d'entrer. Il allait le faire, il allait la tuer, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû le provoquer ! »

-Sam ?! s'inquiéta Nathaniel !

-Je...je vais bien...il faut que je m'assieds, haleta le cadet en trouvant vite une chaise.

La peur s'insinua en lui alors que le seul ange qui avait encore ses plumes fronça encore une fois les sourcils, avant de...il ne put achever sa pensée, car il entendit Castiel se leva et frapper plus fort un Crowley à la limite de la mort ! Tellement de sang coulait !

-Frère, arrête ! demanda Nathaniel, venant vite rejoindre son petit frère !

-Il a voulu la tuer !

-Ce n'était pas lui ! Naomi, écoute ! Ce n'est pas l'arme de Crowley ! Vois pas toi-même, vois ma sœur ! C'est le poignard de...

-Metatron, murmura la femme dès qu'elle eut vu l'arme.

-Qu'est-ce que ce con ailé à avoir là dedans ? demanda faiblement le démon, appuyé par Dean !

-C'est lui qui est venu ! Il a pris l'apparence de Crowley ! révéla Nathaniel, y voyant enfin clair !

-Non...non, ce n'était pas...c'est impossible..., pleura davantage Naomi, se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait fait avant de se retrouver avec un truc pointu dans la poitrine, lui transperçant un poumon au passage !

-Ma sœur ? demanda doucement Castiel, voyant l'état paniqué de la femme enceinte.

Celle-ci se retourna vers Crowley, et laissa davantage couler ses larmes. Avant de fuir rapidement ! Castiel essaya de la rattraper, mais Dean le rattrapa !

-Vaut mieux la laisser là...Nathaniel, venez nous expliquer ! Et soignez-le, aussi, ordonna l'ainé à l'ange, qui s'exécuta sans broncher.

Etonnement, il se montra doux avec le pauvre démon qui n'y comprenait toujours rien !

-En fait non, Nathaniel, restez avec Sam, moi je dois parler à Cas'. Toi le démon, on te surveille ! Et je te conseille de ne pas faire de mauvais gestes, même envers Naomi, sinon on te bute !

Après ces quelques mots peu rassurants, Dean empoigna le poignet de Castiel et l'amena dans une autre salle ! Il était temps qu'il lui dise...certaines choses. Castiel ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait, perdu et ayant un mal fou à ses mains !

-Quelle idée de frapper si fort cet enfoiré ! soupira son ami, prenant de quoi le soigner et lui donnant des soins avec une tendresse et une délicatesse non-dissimulées.

-Dean ?

-Ouais ?

-Ce n'était pas Crowley qui a failli tuer ma sœur ?

-Apparemment.

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je...pardon, je ne devrais plus te déranger.

-Pardon, Cas'...c'est juste...les événements...

-Tu...tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Comment avouer à son ange qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait peur de le perdre ? Ou que Castiel aille voir ailleurs dès qu'il en aurait fini avec son apprentissage humain.

-Dean ? demanda doucement Castiel, ayant peur de déranger son ami.

-Je sais pas, Cas'...je sais plus...

-Tu ne sais plus quoi ? s'intéressa l'ange !

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aime un être que je ne devrais pas aimer...

-Oh, murmura l'ange, baissant la tête.

Alors il n'avait plus de chance de conquérir son cher Dean. Ce dernier avait trouvé quelqu'un. Le cœur de Castiel sembla se briser lentement et douloureusement en mille morceaux. L'ange détourna rapidement la tête.

-Cas' ?

-Oui, Dean ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, soudain si fragile lui aussi.

-Je suis désolé, Cas'. Je sais que je te fais du mal. Quelqu'un m'a dit ce que tu ressentais...et elle m'a dit que je devais aussi te parler. Je suis vraiment désolé, Cas. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant...je ne peux pas risquer de t'aimer, d'être avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?! fit Castiel, encore plus timide et risquant de se briser à tout moment !

-Je...j'ai peur de te perdre, Cas'. Tu comprends ?! J'ai peur de te voir mourir ! Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont condamnées à mourir, et tu le sais !

-Mais, Dean, je ne suis pas mort ! tenta l'ange.

-Justement, tu risques d'aller rejoindre la tombe si je m'engage avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Cas'. Je peux pas...quand tout cela sera fini, on pourra peut être...

-Sauf que ça ne sera jamais fini, n'est-ce pas ? Ou quand ça sera fini, tu seras mort, Dean. Et moi je ne pourrais plus te sauver, plus te ramener...

-Cas'...il faut que tu comprennes, mon pote.

-M'aimes-tu, au moins ?

-Je...je peux pas te le dire, murmura comme réponse Dean, baissant lui aussi la tête.

Il savait qu'il allait tout faire capoter, qu'il allait perdre son meilleur ami et celui qu'il aimait, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un jour, son ange gardien allait mourir. Peut être même allait-il mourir avant lui, le terrible chasseur sans cœur ou pas doué des sentiments...et alors qu'il songea, il entendit un petit reniflement venant de Castiel. L'ange pleurait. C'en fut trop pour Dean, qui s'en alla rapidement.

-Dean, ne m'abandonne pas, entendit-il sangloter son ami.

_« Oh Cas', j'ai pas le choix...je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi. »_

Pendant ce temps, Crowley arriva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Naomi. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit, sa chemise de nuit blanche la recouvrant, un poignard en main...un poignard dirigé vers son ventre.

-Naomi ?!

-Ne m'approche plus, Crowley...je ne veux plus de cette vie...

-La vie où je me fais tabasser par un de tes frères qui se comporte comme un singe poilu ?

-La vie où je me trompe sur chaque chose que je fais. La vie où je crois que l'homme que j'aime aurait été capable de me tuer...pardonne-moi, s' il te plaît...pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi...j'avais tellement peur que ce soit toi qui ait voulu me tuer, qui ait voulu tuer mon bébé...notre bébé..., dit-elle après hésitation.

Le démon s'approcha d'elle, se décidant à laisser tomber ses répliques à la noix pour parler sérieusement. Mais il ne put parler. La déclaration que lui avait faite Naomi quand il se faisait frapper par Castiel l'avait...ému ? Oui, ému. Il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait vraiment aussi. Son corps vint se coller à celui de son ange, tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, les capturant enfin. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler cette fois. Leur souffrance commune parla pour eux. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés contre l'autre, s'embrassant avec un amour qu'aucun n'aurait jamais cru possible de vivre. Et ce fut après une union tendre et amoureuse que Naomi se pencha vers celui qu'elle aimait, collant son ventre arrondi contre le torse de son démon, et qu'elle murmura :

-Ne m'abandonne plus...

Seul Sam et Nathaniel semblaient ne pas avoir de problèmes de couple. Nathaniel méditait et se régénérait dans la piscine, tandis que Sam partit se coucher. Alors que sa tête entrait en contact avec les oreillers, sa tête se remit à bourdonner.

_« -Metatron, quel déplaisir de te revoir ! fit une voix suave de femme._

_-De même pour moi, Abaddon._

_-Alors petit frère, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?_

_-J'ai un marché à te proposer._

_-Oh, voyez-vous cela ! Un ange qui veut passer un marché avec un chevalier de l'Enfer ! Ne fais pas comme notre petit Castiel. Ton plan n'a pas fonctionné, apparemment, se moqua la diablesse._

_-Je te propose la tête de Crowley. Je sais où il se trouve, interrompit-il, vexé._

_-Mh...et en échange ?_

_-Naomi. Et les frères Winchester. Je les tuerais pour toi, ainsi que Crowley, si tu élimines Naomi. »_

* * *

**Alors, vous vous y attendiez?Bravo à deux d'entre vous qui ont émis l'hypothèse que Crocro n'était pas Crocro! C'était Metamoche, en effet! Naomi a donc survécu, z'êtes contents? x) Veuillez m'excuser pour ce coup en traître, mais j'en avais l'idée dès le début, alors bon, j'en ai profité pour l'insérer! Les votes annuels:**

**Le 1 si vous voulez toujours m'exécuter en place publique**

**Le 2 pour que je continue**

**Le 3 pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'avancement des deux couples**

**(Le 4 pour m'aider à zigouiller Metatron et/ou Abaddon)**

**Et comme toujours, vous pouvez partager avec moi vos attentes et suggestions pour les chapitres futurs^^**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey tout le monde! Un nouveau chapitre est enfin en ligne! Il est beaucoup plus long, encore une fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car dans ce chapitre, vous verrez plusieurs choses très importantes. Réponses aux reviews anonymes^^**

**RikaGrey: T'as gagné, je rougis encore! Ouuuf, j'espère qu'il ne te viendra plus à l'idée de vouloir me zigouiller, sinon je ne pourrais pas te donner de suite x) La relation de Dean et Cas' va prendre un nouveau tournant à partir de...tu verras :p Sam avec Nathaniel?! Faut voir x) Je vais y réfléchir!**

**Cinochie: Merci de ne pas me zigouiller tout de suite! x) J'aime aussi le Naowley, ma raison de vivre! Non, je plaisante x) Ils vont bien ensemble! Le Destiel va prendre un nouveau tournant, comme dit plus haut :p Metatron, gare à toi, on va te buter saloperie de Scribe! x)**

**Une fois de plus, merci à toutes/tous celles/ceux qui reviewent^^ Et à ceux qui lisent, j'espère que la fic vous plaît aussi! En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas!**

* * *

La nuit se passa durement pour notre jeune humain Castiel qui ne put fermer l'œil que rarement. Son esprit était en pleine réflexion, se demandant sans cesse ce qu'avait voulu dire son meilleur ami. Avait-il voulu dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Cela, Castiel ne put le confirmer. Peut être que Dean l'aimait juste comme un frère, finalement. En traversant quelques pièces du bunker, l'ange put constater une énergie qui le détendit de ses pensées douteuses. Sans doute celle de Nathaniel, qui devait se reposer. Castiel fut tenté d'aller voir. Son regard triste s'adoucit quand il aperçut l'autre ange accroché à un hamac, ses belles ailes noires se balançant dans le vide et frétillant parfois. La seule chose qui manquait à ce cher ange, c'était...des vêtements ! Le jeune humain s'empressa de poser une grande serviette sur son frère avant de s'en aller se coucher.

Ce fut un boucan pas possible qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Castiel se leva vite et courut à la source de ce vacarme ! C'était Dean ! Ce dernier avait l'air furieux contre son frère.

-Rends-moi ma tarte, banane !

-Il faut que je mange aussi, du gland, répliqua Sam avant d'engloutir un grand morceau de tarte. Oh, salut Cas' ! Cet idiot ne t'a pas trop réveillé j'espère.

-Dean n'est pas idiot ! le défendit le Cas' en question. J'étais déjà réveillé...les autres ne le sont pas ?

-Nathaniel doit avoir élu domicile dans le hamac près de la piscine, et les deux autres doivent encore dormir je pense...vu leur nuit fortement bruyante ! grommela Dean, torse nu.

-Tes films de cul étaient bien plus bruyants qu'eux, marmonna Sam en se souvenant de la nuit dernière.

Les petits cris étouffés du couple pas encore marié s'étaient rapidement finis, la faute à une certaine femme enceinte fatiguée par sa grossesse très spéciale, mais le brouhaha avait persisté quand Dean avait gentiment et innocemment décidé de se soulager avec quelques hentai bien dégoutants.

-Je pourrais en regarder aussi ?! espéra Castiel, ne sachant ce qu'était un hentai, sans doute un dessin-animé pour bébé !

-Tu rêves, déclara rapidement le cadet des Winchester.

Une mine dépitée lui répondit. Durant le petit déjeuner, Castiel abandonna ses tartines au bacon et à la crème pour admirer son meilleur ami, remarquant enfin que ce dernier était torse nu ! Un beau torse bien musclé, quoique quelques cicatrices lui fendaient sa peau légèrement bronzée. Une belle peau qu'on aurait envie d'embrasser, songea tristement l'ange. Quelques mèches rebelles de cheveux gâchaient aussi ce visage encore endormi malgré la crise de colère qu'avait piqué l'autre jeune homme.

-J'ai un truc sur le visage ? s'enquit Dean en voyant un regard trop insistant sur lui à son goût.

Pour réponse, Castiel enleva avec délicatesse les mèches pour les remplacer au bon endroit. Dean parut gêné et se retint de laisser le rouge colorer ses joues. Un homme qui rougissait devant son amour, pathétique...il se retint surtout d'approfondir le contact avec la main timide de l'ange.

-Ahem, je peux vous laisser ensemble si vous voulez, suggéra Sam avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Alors que son frère s'apprêtait à répliquer froidement à son jeune frère exaspérant, ce fut au tour d'une tignasse brune d'arriver. Naomi venait en effet de faire son entrée dans la grande cuisine et elle vint s'asseoir après un bonjour en énochian.

-Euh...elle voulait dire quoi ? demanda de nouveau Dean en fixant les deux anges ici présents.

-Elle voulait juste vous dire bonjour.

-Vous savez qu'on n'est pas des anges et que donc on...

-Dean ! souffla Sam, le priant de laisser la femme tranquille quand il la vit pensive.

Elle ne toucha même pas aux trois yaourts devant elle. Et oui, la femme enceinte avait craqué pour ces crèmes laitières, et au contraire des autres femmes enceintes qui aimaient les fraises, elle ne pouvait pas en manger sans éternuer ou pleurer ! Grossesse vraiment spéciale, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma sœur ? demanda doucement Castiel, s'inquiétant.

-Mh ?

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si...je...je dois prendre l'air, c'est tout. Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une petite voix avant de s'enfuir.

-Son démon ne l'aurait pas un peu trop culbuté par hasard hier soir ? se moqua légèrement Dean.

Un coup dans les côtes le fit siffler de douleur ! Saleté de frérot plus jeune que lui ! Il ne put pas en penser plus quand Castiel partir à la recherche de sa sœur.

-Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir discuter tous les deux ! sourit Sam, faisant allusion à quelque chose.

-Non, si tu me parles de ma relation d'ami avec Castiel, je te casse la gu...

-Ah, donc ça veut bien dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ! sourit l'autre, triomphant.

Pendant qu'ils commençaient à se disputer sur la notion de vie privée, Castiel réussit à rattraper Naomi qui s'était réfugié sur un canapé !

-Naomi ?

-Oui, Castiel ? Tu n'es pas avec Sam et Dean ?

-Non. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ri...rien..., hésita-t-elle.

Castiel vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui signifiant qu'il voulait être son confident. Pour toute réponse, elle le laissa poser sa tête sur son ventre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. L'ancien ange s'installa confortablement sans trop appuyer, et incita sa grande sœur à lui parler.

-J'ai...j'ai des doutes, Castiel.

-Des doutes sur quoi ?

-Ma grossesse, Crowley, votre sécurité...notre famille.

-Commençons par ta grossesse !

-Je sais que c'est idiot de dire ça mais...je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais, Castiel. Je ne pourrais pas mettre cet enfant au monde. Et si par...miracle...je survis, je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper, avoua avec hésitation Naomi.

-Bien sûr que si ! Crowley va t'y aider, nous aussi !

-Sois réalise s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien que tes amis et toi allez partir pour vaincre Abaddon et refermer définitivement les portes de l'Enfer. Et si Crowley ne meurt pas avant, il m'abandonnera. C'est un démon, je suis un ange. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble.

-Faux !

-Castiel, tu sais ce qu'ils vont dire...quand notre famille sera revenue, ils refuseront que je reprenne ma place d'ange si je reste avec Crowley, et je ne veux perdre personne.

-Nous trouverons un moyen ! persista l'ange masculin.

-Non. Je mourrais avant.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Regarde la vérité en face, Castiel ! demanda-t-elle. Je sais que je mourrais en donner la vie, peu importe si je suis un ange ou pas. Par le poison ou la douleur, c'est la même fin que j'aurais. Si je dois mourir, promets au moins que tu amèneras ce petit être en sécurité, loin de ce monde surnaturel. Loin des chasseurs, loin des démons et des anges...fais en sorte qu'il soit comme les autres.

Tout en parlant, Naomi posa une main sur son ventre, et l'autre main vint caresser les cheveux de Castiel. Ce dernier ne dit rien, n'étant pas prêt à accepter la dure vérité. Il avait déjà perdu Dean, il était en train de perdre Naomi, et qui serait le prochain ?! Son neveu ?! Ou sa nièce si c'était une fille ! Ou peut être bien Sam ! Ou Crowley et Nathaniel !

-Ca s'arrangera pour toi et Dean, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle légèrement, voulant le détendre.

-Non. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

-Oh, Castiel...pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui sont proches de Dean es-tu la seule à ne pas voir ses sentiments ? Même moi et Nathaniel l'avons vu, et pourtant nous sommes des anges. Le regard de ton ami ne trompe personne. Il a peur de te perdre.

-Moi aussi, j'ai peur de le perdre. Il ne veut pas de moi parce que je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Ne dis jamais ça, mon frère. Dean t'aime. Vas lui parler, s'il le faut, révèle-toi à lui, entièrement. Vous finirez par vous comprendre bientôt, c'est une évidence. Vous êtes destinés à être ensemble après tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Un Cupidon vous a touché.

-Il ne l'a pas touché lui..., soupira tristement Castiel.

-Bien sûr que si. Nous l'avons vu, tous les deux.

-Naomi ? Et si...et si nous partions ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea-t-elle, se redressant, permettant à son frère d'aller contre sa poitrine cette fois.

-Dean et Sam n'ont plus besoin de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Peut être que...peut être qu'il est tant que nous suivions notre propre route. Nous devons reprendre nos recherches et retrouver nos frères et sœurs.

-Tu réalises que...tu risques de ne plus revoir ton ami, après ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et que je mourrais, quoiqu'il arrive ?

-Oui, je le sais. Mais il ne m'a jamais aimé. Si nous partons, nous pourrons trouver une solution pour toi.

-Tu rêves trop, mon petit frère, sourit-elle tendrement, embrassant son front.

-Laisse-moi espérer. Espère aussi, s'il te plaît. Il faut que l'on parte maintenant.

-Mais...et Nathaniel ?

-Il veut venir avec nous. Il nous l'a montré.

Naomi baissa les yeux, évitant de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Crowley. Tout comme Castiel évita de penser à son amour, Dean. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir essayer de lui parler, chose délicate, mais sa sœur l'encouragea après lui avoir demandé de bien réfléchir à la décision qu'il allait prendre.

-Mais toi, si je pars, me suivras-tu ? demanda-t-il soudainement timidement.

-O...oui, frère. Nous sommes une famille. Nous nous devons d'aider nos frères et sœurs, quoiqu'il arrive. Et personne n'arrivera à briser notre famille, pas même un des nôtres.

Castiel acquiesça et sortit des doux bras maternels de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers Dean, qui se chamaillait toujours avec Sam ! Intrigué, l'ange décida d'écouter discrètement, se cachant pour ne pas se faire repérer.

-Dean, admets-le, tu l'aimes !

-Bien sûr que non, idiot !

-Bien sûr que si, crétin ! Et ça se voit ! On sait tous que t'es handicapé des sentiments, mais Cas' aussi l'est, et pourtant il t'a avoué son amour céleste !

-Justement, il croit peut être m'aimer mais moi je sais qu'il va vite changer d'avis ! Sam, c'est un ange, je suis humain. On n'a pas les mêmes conceptions de l'amour.

-Arrête de te chercher des excuses minables, Dean. Ne fais pas comme les deux autres.

-Ils s'en sortent déjà mieux que moi, grogna l'ainé.

-Parce qu'ils se sont avoués, même s'il l'une est coincée des sentiments aussi...quoique l'autre peut l'égaler parfois ! Mais bref, si tu continues comme ça, je te botte le cul moi-même, compris ?!

-Tu ne serais pas en train de me menacer par hasard, banane ?

-Tu veux revoir cette délicieuse tarte un jour ou pas ?

-Ne la _**BOUFFE PAS**_ ! C'est la dernière du magasin !

-Ouais, alors tu te bouges le fessier et tu vas embrasser Cas', sinon je la mange et j'enlève tous les hentai sur ton pc, et je crois que y en a pas mal ! Et je te botte le cul en public aussi, comme il se doit !

-Pfff, t'es pas marrant, marmonna Dean.

Castiel choisit ce moment pour entrer, faisant comme si de rien n'était alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Etait-ce finalement possible que Dean l'aime vraiment, comme venait de le suggérer Sam ? Et aussi Naomi en passant. Pouvait-il vraiment espérer ?!

-Dean ? demanda-t-il doucement. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-C'est pas le moment, Castiel.

-S'il te plaît.

Dean ne se décidant pas, Sam prit les devants et fila en emportant la tarte de son frère et en saluant l'ange, semblant l'encourager ! Il n'oublia pas une part pour un autre ange qui s'était fortement assoupi sur un certain hamac, laissant les deux autres seuls.

-Dean, tu peux m'écouter ?

-Je t'écoute avec joie, Castiel ! grogna Dean, encore en colère d'avoir perdu sa chère tarte.

-Je t'achèterais ta tarte plus tard si tu veux, mais d'abord il faut qu'on...parle.

-Je m'en doute bien, Castiel !

-P...pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus par mon surnom ? J'aimais bien quand tu m'appelais par mon surnom, avoua en rougissant légèrement l'ange, pas habitué aux confidences de ce genre.

-Ah, oui, pardon Cas'. Hum, tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui...je crois que c'est préférable qu'on arrête tout. Naomi, moi et Nathaniel sommes d'accord pour partir. Nous irons chercher notre famille, débita rapidement Castiel.

-Répète ?!

-Dean...moi et ma famille partons réparer nos erreurs. Nous vous laissons vous battre contre les démons, nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre pour arranger tout.

-Mais...Castiel ?! Tu es en train de plaisanter, c'est ça ?! Cas', c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Tu essayes de faire de l'humour, foireux certes, mais tu fais de l'humour là, hein ?

-Non, Dean. Je vais partir.

-Cas' ! Arrête de blaguer.

-Dean, je ne blague pas ! Nous sommes inutiles ici. Toi tu ne veux pas de moi, et je ne vois plus l'intérêt de rester si je ne peux plus vous protéger. Si je ne peux plus veiller sur toi, mon premier protégé. Tu es plus important que Sam, et ma mission était de te protéger, Dean. Mais je ne suis plus un ange, alors à quoi bon rester ? A quoi bon me faire du mal à moi-même si je t'aime et que toi non ? murmura-t-il doucement, timidement.

-Cas', ne remettons pas ça ! Je croyais avoir été clair !

-Tu l'as été, je te remercie de m'avoir parlé d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant je veux aussi être clair avec toi. J'en ai vraiment marre, Dean. Marre d'espérer. Il faudra bien que je me fasse à l'idée que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne veux pas continuer de souffrir. Si jamais je reste humain, je ne veux pas que ma vie soit gâchée par mon amour démesuré pour toi.

Dean ne put rien dire de plus. D'abord, il avait rigolé de ce qu'avait dit Castiel, ne pensant pas que l'ange était sérieux. Ensuite, il avait été inquiet. Et maintenant, il était vexé et triste. Vexé parce que son ange ne semblait plus lui accorder de l'importance et qu'il était apparemment devenu un fardeau pour lui, et triste par la simple idée que Castiel pouvait le quitter, qu'il allait peut être vraiment le faire. Il tenta cependant quelque chose.

-Naomi ne peut pas partir, elle est enceinte ! Donc elle doit rester ici, et toi aussi pour la protéger !

-Dean, sois honnête, au moins cette fois. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu souhaiterais presque sa mort. N'essaye pas de me retenir en utilisant ma sœur pour me faire culpabiliser. Si je pars, c'est aussi pour la sauver. Je sais que toi tu ne te bouges pas pour l'aider, alors moi je le ferais. Je refuse de perdre un autre proche, j'aurais trop...mal. Si tu as une autre raison pour me retenir, alors dis-le.

Dean comprit. Castiel lui laissait une chance. Une dernière chance de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Seule cette raison pourrait pousser son ange téméraire à ne pas le quitter. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche, lui balancer les trois mots qui le démangeaient depuis cette affaire, mais...mais sa voix resta une fois de plus bloquée dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas. Il allait le perdre dès le moment où il dirait ces trois mots maudits. Il allait le voir mourir.

-Dean, supplia presque l'ange.

Le Winchester sut que son amour ne voulait vraiment pas partir. Qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant ce petit ange fragile se briser à petit feu. Les yeux de Castiel commençaient à briller.

-Je t'en prie, Dean...

-Non, Castiel, je n'ai aucune autre raison, parvint à articuler Dean avant de baisser très rapidement les yeux, il ne pourrait pas voir son ami pleurer.

Alors que la tristesse envahit la pièce, Sam déboula dans la cuisine, sans se douter qu'il avait interrompu le moment, ce qui permit à Castiel de ravaler ses larmes, de même pour Dean.

-On a trouvé un démon qui saccage un ancien manoir, Dean, Cas' ! Faut se magner si on ne veut pas le rater ! Euh...je vous dérangeais ?

-Non, Sam. Je vais aller réveiller Nathaniel, dit rapidement Castiel.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. D'ailleurs Cas', vous avez vraiment des ailes comme ça, vous les anges ?!

-Oui ! Mais nous n'avons pas pour habitude de les montrer en public. Nous préférons les montrer au Paradis.

-Tu m'étonnes...il m'a laissé les toucher en plus ! Elles sont douces !

-Hein, il t'a laissé les toucher ?! sourcilla Dean, jaloux que son frère ait put toucher des ailes d'ange alors que _**SON**_ ange à lui avait toujours refusé jusqu'alors, à juste titre vu qu'il n'avait jamais demandé hélas...

-Ben...ouais...

-Dis-moi Sammy, il ne se passerait pas quelque chose avec Nath', par hasard ?!

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce nom, il le trouvait trop court ! se dépita Sam sans prendre compte de la remarque _**ENFANTINE**_ de son frère ! Enfin bref, on se magne ?!

-Et Crowley ? interrogea Castiel.

-Je suis là, chéri ! Sammy m'a réveillé en me balançant une bouteille d'eau à la figure...

Dean rit sous cape, trop heureux d'entendre ça ! Ca le détendait de la dure conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Castiel. Les deux autres anges arrivèrent bientôt.

-Non, Naomi, vous restez là ! intervint cependant Dean.

-Je vous rappelle quelque chose, Dean! Je suis enceinte, pas malade !

-Et ?

-Et je peux me battre ou me défendre !

-Et ?

-Je viens, point barre !

-Et vous mourrez, cool ! Vous êtes inconsciente du danger que vous courrez en venant avec nous, alors vous restez sagement ici à regarder un film romantique, point final !

-Et courir le risque de voir Metatron débarquer ici ?! Hors de question ! J'ai beau être inférieure dans cet état, il n'en est pas moins que vous allez avoir besoin de moi si vos ennemis sont trop coriaces. Je viens, ce n'est pas discutable cette fois.

-Naomi, chérie, je te rappelle que...

-Je n'ai que faire de tout ce que tu vas me dire, Crowley. Ce n'est pas toi qui es diminué, c'est moi. Et si je décide de me rendre utile, alors je le fais.

-Chérie ! Tu es enceinte, et tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une arme !

-Je refuse de rester ici sans rien faire ! Je veux vous aider ! Castiel, dis leur ! Ils t'écoutent mieux que moi ! pria Naomi.

L'ange hésita, avant de prendre le parti de Naomi, se portant garant pour elle ! Nathaniel rappliqua également, venant se placer contre sa sœur !

-Vous m'énervez, vous les anges ! Crowley, vous resterez avec Naomi quand on sera sur place. Nathaniel avec moi et Sam avec Castiel, ordonna Dean.

-Non. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Naomi ! grogna Dean.

-Naomi ?! se plaignit Crowley, comptant bien embrasser son ange durant la mission.

Après une énième dispute, incluant la grossesse de la brune et le sexe du bébé, encore une fois, ainsi que ses futurs attributs célestes ou démoniaques, le groupe put partir. Il fut décida que Dean irait avec Castiel, Crowley avec Sam et Naomi avec Nathaniel, après que Crowley eut répliqué qu'il ne ferait jamais équipe avec un autre ange, ce qui vexé Nathaniel...Et ce fut dans une ambiance quelque peu glaciale que l'équipe arriva audit manoir légèrement...en ruines ! Dean se lança immédiatement, Castiel le suivant rapidement. Les deux autres groupes suivirent rapidement.

Sam et Crowley ne rencontrèrent pas de démon, et préfèrent se chamailler, restant en arrière au cas où. Naomi et Nathaniel, prudents, regardèrent partout mais ne trouvèrent rien, à part des corps. Naomi se détourna vite, menaçant de rendre son petit déjeuner maigre. Castiel et Dean n'eurent pas de chance non plus. La tension était palpable entre eux. Aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche. Ils ne se regardaient même pas. Castiel trouvait très intéressant les tableaux au mur, et Dean regardait le sol, ne se concentrant plus sur la mission : retrouver le démon et le zigouiller après l'avoir interrogé. Une voix surgit alors de nulle part :

-Bonjour les garçons !

Dean releva rapidement la tête, scrutant les environs, mais il n'y avait personne ! Castiel resta aussi sur ses gardes.

-Bon voyage, les garçons. Essayez de ne pas vous noyer !

Soudain, Dean et Castiel tombèrent ! Merde, une trappe ! Dean se retint de crier, il était tombé dans l'eau ! Une eau gelée !

-Merde, merde, merde ! jura-t-il, cherchant vite où était son compagnon.

Castiel apparut près de lui, essayant de ne pas se noyer en effet ! Il ne savait pas nager, après tout. Un ange n'avait pas besoin de nager...

-Cas', accroche-toi !

L'ainé prit l'une des mains de son ami et l'amena à lui, avant de nager vers quelque chose. Un mur ou quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à tenir. L'ange s'accrocha fermement à sa taille, paniqué !

-Du calme, Cas' ! Allez mec, détends-toi !

-Dean...Dean, je ne sais pas nager !

-Oui j'ai remarqué ! Mais attends, comment t'as fais dans le lac, près de la cascade ?

-C'était pas profond...où sommes-nous, Dean ?!

-Dans une sorte de piscine géante...ou alors, dans les égouts...accroche-toi bien à moi, ok ?

-Dean...j'ai peur !

-Je sais, Cas'. Cette voix me rappelle quelque chose...on nous a tendu un piège...faut avertir Sam pour qu'il vienne nous chercher et qu'on foute le camp d'ici !

-Nathaniel devrait le sentir aussi...

-Quand je disais qu'amener une femme en mission portait malheur, marmonna Dean en essayant de s'habituer au noir.

-Dean ! Naomi n'y est pour rien !

-Je plaisantais, Cas'...

-Oh, pardon...c'est comme ça que nous allons mourir, alors ? Dans l'eau froide ? Le cœur froid ? Pas de soleil, pas de douce brise...

-Tu regardes trop la télé, mon pauvre ange !

-J'aurais voulu une fin plus belle..., confia timidement l'ange, s'accrochant encore plus à son protégé.

-Je devrais peut être te rappeler que c'est toi qui es censé me protéger là ? se moqua légèrement Dean.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir accomplir ma mission, Dean. J'aurais voulu vivre plus longtemps, être à tes côtés...Dean, je ne veux pas te quitter. Tu...tu es ma raison de vivre, je n'ai plus le droit de le nier. Ma famille a raison, dès le jour où je suis allé te chercher en Enfer, j'étais perdu. Je ne t'en veux pas, Dean. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais je...je t'aime sincèrement...je voulais que tu le saches avant que nos routes ne se séparent définitivement, murmura Castiel.

Dean devina que son ange pleurait, et qu'il arrêtait de s'accrocher à lui. Sa main libre, celle qui n'était pas entrain d'empoigner un tuyau, vint vite attraper les hanches de Castiel pour le coller à lui, l'empêchant ainsi de couler.

-Ferme-la, Cas', lui demanda-t-il juste, avant de trouver ses lèvres malgré le noir.

S'ils devaient mourir, ça serait en s'embrassant, et pas en se faisant des adieux larmoyants à la Titanic, non mais !

Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Nathaniel et Naomi, qui n'avaient rien entendu ni soupçonné. Nathaniel se retrouva, avec surprise, projeté au mur ! Il cria, une chose invisible le retenait au mur !

-Nathaniel ! s'inquiéta Naomi, venant vite près de son frère !

-Ne bouge pas, Naomi, ordonna une voix.

La femme se retourna rapidement, reconnaissant cette voix ! Une femme, c'était une autre femme.

-A...Abaddon ?! murmura la brune enceinte.

-Bonjour, petite sœur. Wow, tu as vraiment changé...

-Que fais-tu ici ?! s'inquiéta Naomi, consciente qu'elle était tombée dans un piège avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Je venais me promener, revoir mes petits frères et ma petite sœur. Alors c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Tu es vraiment enceinte...

-A l'évidence. Libère Nathaniel.

-Non, pas tout de suite. T'en fais pas, je ne lui ferais pas de mal !

-Tu es un démon, donne-moi une seule raison de te croire et de ne pas te tuer sur le champ.

-Je vais t'en donner deux. La première, c'est que tu mourrais avant d'avoir pu m'atteindre. La seconde, c'est parce que je ne suis pas qu'un démon. Je suis votre sœur, admit difficilement Abaddon.

-Je croyais que ton véhicule avait brûlé, changea de sujet Naomi.

-Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai pu la récupérer, bizarrement.

-Pourquoi ne nous tues-tu pas maintenant ? Nous sommes désarmés.

-Metatron voudrait que je te tue. Il me l'a clairement demandé. Mais de quel droit m'a-t-il appelé, ce petit ange de bas étage ?! Il se prend pour Dieu et m'a baratiné avec ses histoires.

-Pourquoi veut-il que tu me tues ?

-Parce que...c'est une longue histoire, Naomi. Je consens à te laisser vivre toi et ton équipe si vous vous tenez loin de moi.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

-Parce que je suis un ange, et que je n'ai qu'une parole. Je n'apprécie pas que Metatron me donne des ordres. Il mijote quelque chose, et ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de...d'histoires. Il a toujours été fou, alors cache-toi le temps que sa folie humaine lui passe.

-Merci du conseil...

-Au fait, méfie-toi de ton amour de Crowley. Pas seulement parce qu'il est mon ennemi. Metatron a bien l'intention de le remplacer si tu ne meurs pas rapidement. Et si ton démon ne meurt pas comme toi, Lucifer sera moins clément.

-Lucifer ?!

-Dis aux frères que s'ils essayent de faire du mal à Lucifer, ils le payeront cher.

-Tu...tu veux libérer Lucifer ?!

-Chut. Il ne te reste que...5 minutes, à toi et à ton équipe avant que ce manoir horriblement décoré ne tombe en morceaux dans les flammes. Fais vite. Un indice, une des équipes se noie, l'autre est aux prises avec des murs qui pourraient...les aplatir. Vas vite les chercher. J'ai été ravie de te revoir, petite sœur. Et si jamais l'envie te vient de nous rejoindre et de t'allier à moi et à Lucifer, prie-nous. Je te ferais savoir quand notre grand frère sera libéré, sourit Abaddon avant de disparaitre.

Naomi ne perdit pas de temps, malgré sa panique, et aida vite Nathaniel à se délivrer des forces invisibles qui le retenaient. Elles disparurent quand le chevalier de l'Enfer s'en alla. Dès qu'il fut libre, Nathaniel courut trouver Dean et Castiel, les cherchant activement. Naomi fit de même pour chercher Sam et Crowley. Les deux êtres, dont la peur se faisait ressentir, y mirent toutes leurs forces !

Alors que Castiel commençait à s'évanouir doucement dans les bras d'un Dean congelé, une main forte les attrapa et les emmena loin. Ce fut au tour de Sam et Crowley, qui étonnement parurent...tristes et pensifs, malgré leur combat contre les murs infernaux, d'être sauvés ! Nathaniel avait pu téléporter le groupe près du bunker, avant d'aller chercher l'Impala...il arriva à temps pour voir le manoir exploser ! Ouf, c'était moins une ! Dans les dents, saleté de manoir !

Durant les semaines qui passèrent, la tension ne diminuait pas auprès des couples. Dean refusait de parler du baiser avec Castiel, mais il se rapprochait de lui cependant. L'ange laissait souvent de côté son idée de fuir avec sa famille. Il attendait cependant que Dean se déclare ouvertement, et lui laissait le temps. Après tout, ce n'était jamais lui qui embrassait son humain ! Durant leurs trois baisers, Castiel les avait comptés, ça avait toujours été Dean qui avait pris les devants ! Au restaurant le jour de la St-Valentin, durant leur petite escapade dans un lac près d'une cascade, et là, alors qu'ils avaient failli mourir.

Et pendant les semaines qui vinrent, Naomi s'éloigna de Crowley...elle semblait si distante avec lui que le démon crut un instant qu'elle avait craqué pour la souris, qui apprenait à connaître Nathaniel ! L'ange n'était plus aussi réticent et commençait à doucement pencher vers l'humanité, faisant quelques confidences à l'humain. Crowley soupira quand il entra dans sa chambre...pourquoi de tous les démons qui existaient sur cette fichue terre fallait-il que ce soit lui, le Roi de l'Enfer qui plus était, qui tombe amoureux d'une femme compliquée et enceinte ?! Que lui avait-il fait ? A part un enfant, évidemment ! Dont il ne savait toujours pas le sexe...et là il la vit, son ange, allongée sur son lit. Son ventre avait de nouveau évolué ! Il était de plus en plus arrondi, rendant la femme encore plus mignonne. Elle refusait toujours de s'habiller comme une femme enceinte, mettant presque toujours des pantalons...mais tant pis, elle restait toujours aussi séduisante.

-Naomi ? demanda-t-il gentiment, venant s'allonger contre elle.

-Oui ?

-J'espère que tu ne me boudes pas au moins ! C'est pas parce que je t'ai tenu éveillé toute une nuit, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu voulais connaitre l'extase en plus !

-Je ne te boude pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

-Crowley..., soupira-t-elle, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'écoute, chérie ! Si tu veux qu'on commence à chercher des prénoms pour ta petite graine, ok ! Mais je refuse qu'il porte un nom d'ange, que ce soit une fille ou un mâle !

-Crowley ! Tu trouveras le nom tout seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois te rappeler ce qui arrivera dans moins d'un mois et quelques semaines ?

-Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Je vais mourir, tu le sais...

-Tes copains vont trouver une solution, chérie !

-Non, ils ne trouveront pas. Je dois mourir, je ne suis pas faite pour...pour être mère, ou pour aimer...ou pour vivre plus longtemps. Tu veux tant savoir pourquoi je suis distante envers toi ?

-Evidemment ! Je ne veux plus ne plus dormir sans ma friandise préférée dans mes bras ! Elle me prive de sa chaleur et de son...amour...depuis plusieurs semaines !

-Crowley...je ne sais même plus qui tu es...si tu es Metatron, ou juste l'homme...le démon que j'aime...je ne sais plus qui tu es vraiment...à chaque instant j'ai peur de voir le visage de mon frère apparaitre sur le tien...j'ai peur, Crowley. J'ai mal ici, se mit-elle à pleurer en prenant la main de son démon pour la poser sur son cœur.

Il l'écouta et comprit au fur et à mesure les sentiments qui assaillaient sa belle. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire pour l'aider. Hélas il restait un démon, et malgré l'état dans lequel il était, mi-démon, mi-humain, comprenons-nous, il restait incapable de trouver les mots doux pour la rassurer...il n'était même pas foutu de lui dire trois mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge : je t'aime. Non, même pas, il ne pouvait même pas les dire !

-Ce moment fatal se rapproche, je le sais...mais pour le temps qu'il me reste, j'aimerais te rendre ton humanité. J'aimerais rester dans tes bras jusqu'à ma mort.

-Naomi...

-Chut...fais-moi l'amour, Crowley, murmura-t-elle en venant embrasser son démon.

En lui demandant cela, elle lui prouva sa détresse et son amour. Oui, parce que d'habitude, notre superbe baleine brune ne demandait jamais à se faire prendre ! Même pas quand Crowley la torturait délicieusement ! Le démon s'exécuta avec douceur, une douceur qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. Et la passion qui les unissait ne s'arrêta qu'au petit matin, lorsque leurs corps en sueur retombèrent mollement sur les oreillers. Que voulez-vous, 5 parties de jambes en l'air amoureuses et passionnées, ça courbaturait toujours les gens ! Et ça les épuisait aussi...

* * *

**Ahem, que dire? J'ai pas pu résisté à amener Abaddon dans l'histoire x) Je sais qu'elle ne ressemble pas à notre Abaddon de la série, veuillez m'en excuser! J'espère apprendre à la manier rapidement! Les votes sont:**

**Le 1 pour me tuer (oui, vous avez le droit hélas...)**

**Le 2 pour une suite**

**Le 3 pour si vous aimez la tournure que prend le Destiel**

**Le 4 si vous aimez la tournure que prend le Naowley**

**Le 5 pour toutes les autres remarques^^**

**N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos suggestions et attentes, j'adore partager avec vous :p Bonne fin de week-end!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello tout le monde! Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, mais j'ai le brevet (d'ailleurs je me permets de dire que le brevet de français était assez simple, et que j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le brevet de demain...) enfin bref, j'ai dû réviser, mais je reviens en force avec un chapitre encore plus long. Cette fois vous êtes dans l'action, les cocos! Préparez-vous au meilleur comme au pire! Que diriez-vous que je réponde aux reviews anonymes avant de vous souhaiter une excellente lecture?!**

**RikayGrey: C'est pas bien d'aimer faire rougir les auteurs, d'abord! Que veux-tu, Sam est un privilégié^^ Peut être que si Cas' récupère un jour sa Grâce, Dean pourra faire pareil?! Enjoy this chapter^^**

**Cinochie: Alors je continue la fic, je ne vais plus l'abandonner maintenant qu'elle est assez...intéressante pour vous? :p Tu ne vas pas être déçue, il va y avoir du Destiel dans les prochains chapitres! Promets que si jamais Naomi vient à mourir dans l'avenir, tu ne me tueras pas! Promets-le! J'aime aussi les death-fic, même si ça me donne envie de pleurer! x) Je réfléchirais à ta proposition que je trouve très mignonne en dépit de ton hypothèse que Naomi soit morte...mais bon, c'est la vie hein! Merci pour ces suggestions :p**

**Je ne comptabilise qu'un seul 1 (le vote pour me zigouiller x) Donc, n'étant pas majoritaire, celui/celle qui a voté ça n'aura pas le plaisir de me voir mourir x) Désolé Le Changenom, je veux pas mourir moi! Merci aussi aux autres revieweurs et revieweuses, j'espère sincèrement que ce (long?) chapitre ne vous décevra pas!**

**EN VOUS SOUHAITANTE UNE EXCELLENTE LECTURE!**

* * *

Sam se leva de mauvais poil ce jour, après presque 1 mois d'insomnies régulières. Depuis 1 mois qu'il craignait la nuit. La seule manière pour lui de prendre du repos était de demander à Nathaniel de lui tenir compagnie ou de l'endormir avec ses capacités célestes, lesquelles diminuaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus. Sam eut un soupir. Le monde s'acharnait vraiment sur lui et ses proches, décidément ! Mais aujourd'hui bien plus que les autres jours. Alors que le cadet se faisait couler de l'eau dans son verre favori, un verre Mickey, celui-ci lui échappa brutalement des mains. Il le lâcha, un mal de tête le prenant.

-Sam ?! s'inquiéta rapidement son frère.

Le cadet eut un sursaut, il n'avait même pas vu son frère dans la cuisine ! Ce dernier avait le sommeil léger aussi apparemment. Et pas que lui. Castiel était aussi dans la pièce, en short et...tee-shirt. Tee-shirt qui n'était pas sien d'ailleurs.

-Cas', pourquoi tu portes le tee-shirt de Dean ?! Attends, vous n'avez pas passé la nuit ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Non ! Enfin...mais comprend-le, Sam ! Il avait une allergie ou un rhume contre le poisson qu'on a mangé hier soir ! Il m'a supplié de lui amener une dizaine de couvertures pour se faire un cocon, et quand je suis revenu les lui donner, ce gamin capricieux m'a agrippé comme une peluche, se justifia rapidement Dean.

-Et tu n'as pas voulu le réveiller parce que tu le trouvais mignon quand il dormait, donc tu as dormi dans les bras de ton Cas' !

-Oui ! Non ! Enfin...ce n'est pas 'mon' Cas', Sam !

En entendant cette phrase, le cœur dudit Cas' se serra. Depuis leur baiser dans ce bassin étrange, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup évolués dans leur relation. Dean s'ouvrait un peu plus, certes, mais il n'allait jamais plus loin que la main discrète sur les propres mains de Castiel. L'ange était tout de même déçu, il s'attendait à ce que son humain lui parle un peu plus. Mais il laissait le temps à son ami, comprenant que les derniers événements n'étaient pas propices à ce genre de choses. Les sentiments n'avaient pas encore leur place dans cette situation. Dean était bien trop préoccupé, après tout.

-Tu aimerais peut être que je parle de toi et de ton amour de Nath ' ? se moqua l'ainé, n'appréciant guère les sous-entendus de son exaspérant petit frère.

-Oh ça va hein ! T'as pas envie que Cas' sache que tu rêves de lui les nuits j'espère ! Et que tu gémis souvent son nom en plus !

-Ferme-la, Sammy ! cingla l'autre.

Il refusait d'admettre qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour l'ange, malgré les récents événements. Et c'était mieux ainsi, du moins l'imaginait-il. Mais s'il révélait à son ange la vérité, il pouvait dors et déjà lui dire adieu, et pour de bon en plus. Maudits soient les démons et les anges.

-Bon, et pourquoi tu as lâché ton adorable verre, gamin ?

-C'était rien. J'étais inattentif.

-Oui bien sûr, le grand Sam Winchester, inattentif alors qu'il est toujours sérieux même avec les filles ! Et avec les mecs aussi d'ailleurs...bon allez, dis-moi tout Sammy.

-Dean ! C'est juste que...je n'ai pas de très bonnes nuits.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben tu sais, les visions. Je t'en avais parlé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elles ont recommencé.

-Et elles racontent quoi ? s'intéressa Castiel, avant d'éternuer !

-Mouche-toi, gros dégoûtant allergique ! soupira l'ainé, avant de se concentrer sur son frère.

-Ben...toujours la même chose. Des bribes de souvenirs appartenant à Metatron. La vie des anges, et...

Avant d'aller plus loin, Sam s'arrêta. Il hésitait terriblement à tout révéler, et préféra se taire. Il trouva soudain sa main ensanglantée plus intéressante.

-J'appelle l'autre ange pour qu'il te soigne, mais avant, dis-nous ce que tu as vu d'autres.

-C'est assez délicat, en fait.

-Quoi, tu voyais Metatron avec des stripteaseuses, peut être ? ricana Dean, récoltant deux regards noirs.

-Non. Pire que ça.

-Laisse-moi deviner ! Crowley qui tombe amoureux d'Abaddon !

-Beurk, non ! grimaça Sam.

-Et en plus il projette de demander ma sœur en mariage, révéla Castiel, ne comprenant pas le sens de la blague.

Un éternuement et des remarques plus tard, deux pairs d'yeux et de sourcils relevés répondirent au pauvre ange enrhumé.

-Hein, répète un peu ça ?! Crowley va...

-Demander Naomi en mariage. Il le prévoit et à la naissance de leur enfant, il lui demandera.

-Il aurait pas oublié un truc l'amoureux ? soupira l'ainé, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Quoi donc ? interrogèrent les deux autres.

-Naomi va mourir avant d'avoir pu dire oui, vous vous souvenez ?

-Nous trouverons un moyen pour la sauver, retentit la voix de Nathaniel.

Dean soupira. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas voir l'ange qui avait brisé son meilleur ami, mais une autre part de lui essayait de le convaincre qu'il devait l'aider. Quel choix difficile ! Choisir entre le pardon ou la haine...et il ne connaissait que la haine. Aucun pardon pour celle qui avait fait du mal à Castiel et qui l'avait forcé à détruire sa propre famille.

-J'entends vos pensées, Dean Winchester, et permettez-moi de déclarer mon désaccord, fit simplement Nathaniel en se dirigeant vers Sam dans le but d'examiner sa main.

Un bout de verre s'y était fiché profondément. La poisse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avec Sam, vous avez l'habitude.

-Bon allez, continue ton histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ? s'impatienta Dean.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Cas' et Nathaniel aient envie de l'entendre.

-Dis toujours, sourit Castiel.

-Je...depuis quelques temps, je n'arrête pas de voir la mort de Naomi. Et je vois une sorte de tablette, assez semblable à la tablette des anges. Ses inscriptions s'illuminent, mais après...rien.

-La mort de Naomi ?! Dis-nous en plus !

-Non, non, non ! Sam, t'en parleras plus tard, ordonna son frère.

-Mais...

-Plus tard. Nathaniel, soignez mon frère. Cas', viens, on va continuer nos recherches pour tes frères et sœurs.

Malgré les protestations qui fusèrent, Dean attrapa Castiel par la main et l'entraina à sa suite dans leur bureau aménagé, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient du pain sur la planche ! Et oui, ils avaient réussi à retrouver quelques anges survivants, et d'autres qui étaient désormais humains. Pendant que les deux meilleurs amis se dirigeaient vers leur lieu de travail, les éternuements de Castiel le suivant partout, Sam tendit sa main à Nathaniel.

-Vous n'avez pas de chance, soupira ce dernier.

-J'ai pas fait attention, c'est rien.

-Sam, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, sourit l'humain.

-Ecoutez...j'ai besoin de savoir comment est supposée mourir ma sœur. Castiel et moi travaillons en secret pour l'aider, mais...on a besoin de plus de précisions. Nous ne savons même pas quand elle mourra exactement, ni par quoi. Est-ce que dès le début de l'accouchement, elle mourra, ou seulement dès que son bébé sera sorti, cela nous n'en savons rien.

-Je suis désolé Nath', mais je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de détails.

-Nath' ? interrompit l'ange, fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh...un surnom. Pour Castiel, c'est Cas', et pour vous c'est Nath'. Mais je peux vous appeler par votre vrai prénom si vous êtes mal à l'aise !

-Non, c'est juste que...personne ne m'a témoigné autant d'amitié. Je suppose que ce...surnom...est un terme pour l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Pour Crowley, c'est...Cro', donc ? Et pour Naomi, c'est comment ? Nao' ? Dean, c'est...Dea' ? Et vous ?! Sa' ?!

A peine l'ange eut-il terminé sa phrase que Sam éclata de rire, cela faisait si longtemps ! Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de drôle, mais la naïveté génétique des anges l'amusait toujours autant ! Il repassa encore quelques instants chaque surnom, et songea qu'il devrait les mettre en pratique un jour !

-Qu'y-a-t-il de si amusant ?

-Rien de très important, ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est...votre manière de surnommer l'équipe. Certains n'apprécieraient pas ces petites appellations, en fait.

-Oh, je suis navré. Vous sentez-vous mieux maintenant ?

-Ca peut aller, s'efforça de sourire l'humain pour rassurer son ami.

La conversation dériva, Sam prenait goût à rester avec l'autre homme. Finalement, ils pouvaient être amis ! En oubliant que Nathaniel ne connaissait pas encore l'humanité, ça devrait le faire ! Et tandis que les deux êtres commencèrent à parler de mythologies multiples, Dean passa un énième mouchoir à Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Dean ? soupira l'ange, s'essuyant une fois de plus le nez.

-Ca s'appelle une allergie, et peut être une fièvre aussi, Cas'. Tu vas t'y faire !

-Mais quand ? marmonna l'ange.

-Je dois te dire la date exacte ou tu te re-concentres ? sourit-il.

-Dean !

-C'est bien moi ! Bon allez, au boulot. On a donc trouvé pas mal d'anges sur les côtes Atlantique...et certains chasseurs en Russie nous ont averti qu'ils en avaient trouvé aussi, d'ailleurs il y en a plein là-bas...ils doivent se geler.

-Dean ? interrompit doucement Castiel.

-Ouais ? Me dis pas qu'ils sont insensibles au froid !

-Non, bien sûr. Je voulais juste te dire...j'attendrais que tu sois prêt, rougit-il.

-Euh, de quoi tu parles, gamin boudeur ? fronça les sourcils Dean, avant de comprendre !

Oh, son ange parlait de...leur relation. Il s'efforça de ne pas rougir, et surtout de dire quelque chose qui pourrait le trahir, mais ça en devenait énervant à la longue, de cacher à son meilleur-ami ses sentiments. Peut être devait-il commencer à entamer cette fameuse relation dont il rêvait tous les soirs sans vergogne !

-Ecoute Cas'...je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que nous ressentons ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Si je te dis ce que je ressens, t'es mort, môme boudeur. T'as pigé ? Si je te dis ce que je ressens pour toi, on aura pas le temps de commencer notre relation évoluée que déjà tu seras dans le cercueil. Attends que cette saloperie de guerre soit finie.

-J'attendrais, Dean, mais pas jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Je suis désolé. Elle ne se finira jamais, et viendra bien le jour où je serais rappelé chez moi.

-Ici c'est chez toi, n'en doute pas ! gronda Dean avant de poser une main sur celle de Castiel, s'excusant pour sa colère.

-Ce n'est rien, je crois que je peux te comprendre. Mais souviens-toi Dean, je suis un ange. Malgré mes conditions, je reste capable de me défendre. Personne ne me tuera si tu m'avoues ton amour. Je l'ai fais avec toi, et personne ne nous a attaqué, alors fais-en de même pour moi s'il te plaît, sourit tendrement l'ange.

Après tout, personne n'avait tenté de le séparer de Dean ! Personne n'avait essayé de les tuer...sauf Abaddon, mais ce n'était qu'une diversion pour parler avec une belle baleine, alors ça ne comptait pas ! Et Castiel en remerciait presque Abaddon de l'avoir enfermé dans une boîte remplie d'eau avec Dean, parce qu'il avait pu goûter une fois de plus à cette douce bouche.

-Dean, si jamais je dois mourir bientôt, sache que depuis que je suis humain, j'éprouve de vrais sentiments pour toi. J'ai mis du temps à les comprendre, avant je n'en avais pas la capacité, mais maintenant j'ai tout compris. Je n'irais pas voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas une passade, comme tu dis. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Moi aussi Cas'..., murmura Dean, empêchant son meilleur ami de l'entendre.

La suite de la conversation se détourna rapidement vers le but principal, chercher des anges. Il se trouvait qu'un e-mail très intéressant venant d'un chasseur dénommé Lad Tron, un pseudo sans doute, disait qu'un groupe d'anges pouvait se trouver dans les environs de l'endroit où se tenait l'équipe.

-On partira dans la semaine, le temps de vérifier et de trouver des logements pour tes frères ailés, commença Dean.

-J'aime beaucoup ce pseudo, même si Lad me rappelle quelque chose...

-Un nom de jeu vidéo sans doute ! sourit son ami.

Et pendant qu'ils échafaudaient un plan plausible pour secourir les anges, le noir entourait encore la chambre d'un couple qu'on aurait cru endormi...jusqu'à ce qu'un homme sorte du lit et ne vienne s'y asseoir sur le rebord, ses pensées tournées vers quelque chose de risqué.

-Crowley ? gémit une petite voix féminine endormie.

-Chérie, dors un peu ! Après cette folle nuit, faut bien que toi et la crevette vous vous reposiez !

-C'est de ta faute, tu m'as tenu éveillée...et j'ai mal maintenant !

- Rendors-toi, princesse ! sourit le démon, aimant contempler en secret sa petite amie dormir, elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une déesse lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses doux rêves de maternité !

-Je sens que quelque chose te préoccupe, Crowley. Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, venant près de son amour et caressant son dos tandis que son visage vint se poser contre l'épaule nue de son amant.

-J'ai trouvé la solution pour que tu n'ailles pas dans ce cher au-delà.

-Il n'y en a aucune, tu le sais.

-Mais si ! Je suis...bête...de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! se lamenta-t-il.

-Développe, je ne suis pas censée lire dans ton esprit, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, ses lèvres venant effleurer le cou du démon.

-Abaddon. Un pacte avec elle et tu vivras.

-Hors de question ! intervint brusquement Naomi.

-Chérie, c'est le seul moyen !

-A quel prix ?! Je refuse de remettre ma vie entre les mains d'un chevalier de l'enfer !

-Ahem, tu remets ta vie entre les mains du roi de l'enfer je te signale.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Toi tu ne m'as pas proposé de contrat. Abaddon va te demander quelque chose, sois-en certain. Et je ne veux pas perdre l'homme que j'aime.

-Et moi je ne veux pas te perdre ! s'énerva le démon.

Cela faisait depuis leur petit problème avec Abaddon que lui et Naomi étaient en froid assez souvent. Lui essayait de trouver des solutions, mais elles tombaient toutes à l'eau parce qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais là, il tenait sa solution ! Il allait sauver Naomi, même si elle avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs quand elle faisait sa têtue d'ange...et comme par hasard, elle _**REFUSAIT**_ de le laisser la sauver !

-Calme-toi, le bébé va avoir peur. Ecoute...on sait ce qui va se passer, n'essaye pas de changer l'ordre des choses. Metatron a failli me tuer, s'il essaye encore, c'est que c'est mon destin, celui que mon père a choisi pour moi. Et malgré que je ne sois plus un ange, je ne remettrais pas en cause les décisions de celui qui m'a créer, je lui resterais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort.

-Tu m'énerves, Naomi...je n'ai pas envie de te voir crever !

-Je sais...Crowley ?

-Quoi ? soupira-t-il, se tournant vers elle en pestant contre son tête de mulisme quasi professionnel.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes s'il te plaît.

Aie. Le démon tiqua. De toutes les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, celle-ci était la première. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute que diable ! Justement, le problème c'était le diable ! Il était un démon, et les démons ne disaient pas des 'je t'aime' aux autres, même pas à leur partenaire ! Mais Naomi lui demandait de le dire depuis un moment. Elle avait sans doute compris que le seul moyen de lui redonner le reste de son humanité, c'était de lui faire dire ces 3 petits mots tout petits mais si significatifs de son état. Oui, il aimait cette têtue d'ange, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire...pas pour les mêmes raisons que ce cher coincé des sentiments qu'était Dean, en revanche !

-Crowley, s'il te plaît...

Avant que Naomi n'ait pu en dire plus, le démon s'en alla du lit et, après avoir enfilé ses vêtements, s'engouffra hors de la chambre, laissant la femme enceinte triste. Elle se recoucha sur le lit, caressant son ventre et repensant à des souvenirs lointains...elle n'était sans doute pas faite pour un homme tel que Crowley...et la semaine passant ne fit que confirmer ses dires.

Et le grand soir arriva. Le soir où l'équipe allait pouvoir secourir les anges qui étaient dans le coin ! Malgré les protestations de certains, tous purent venir. Dean rechigna à emmener tout le monde, son bébé allait avoir mal de porter autant de personnes ! Mais un regard noir de Sam et une moquerie peu pertinente de Crowley finit de l'achever, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que l'Impala ne démarre et n'entame sa course. Le trajet dura une bonne heure avant que tout ne s'arrête. Une forêt. Superbe ! Encore une forêt...

-Je ne dis pas non s'il y a une cascade, sourit doucement Castiel, faisant allusion de quelque chose à Dean.

-Euh, les mecs, je ne veux rien savoir, interrompit rapidement Sam avant de sortir, poussant Crowley.

Une fois les autres sortis, ils se rassemblèrent de nouveau, attendant que Dean et Sam veuillent parler.

-Bon, on va faire par petits groupes, je pense. J'espère juste que ce...Lad...n'a pas menti.

-Malheureusement si Dean, j'ai menti, retentit la voix fortement reconnaissable de...

-Metatron ?! Que faîtes-vous ici ?! cligna Castiel des yeux, n'y croyant pas.

-Bonjour, Castiel. Tu as bien changé, petit frère. Pour te répondre, Lad Tron n'est qu'un pseudo. Vous devriez savoir que l'une de mes appellations était Lad...je suis étonné.

-Faut croire qu'on s'est fait bernés, bon alors, où sont les anges ? cingla Dean, empoignant son pistolet.

-Dean, cette arme ne me fera rien. Il n'y a aucun ange ici. Je vous ai fait venir afin de vous parler.

-Ou de nous tuer..., grommela Crowley.

-Je ne te parle pas, démon ! s'énerva Metatron, pointant sa main vers le roi de l'Enfer.

Naomi fut la première à réagir, sachant ce qui risquait de se passer. Elle poussa rapidement son amant vers le sol, lui évitant de périr dans...d'atroces souffrances ?

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle se débrouille pas mal dans le genre Indiana Jones féminin, sourit légèrement Dean, avant de se re-concentrer brutalement.

-Naomi, quel plaisir de te voir ! J'espère que ta grossesse se passe bien. Si vous le permettez, nous nous reverrons ! sourit Metatron avant de disparaître.

-Bordel, mais où il est passé ce salaud ?! jura Sam, regardant partout.

Nathaniel et Castiel se concentrèrent plutôt sur leur sœur et son démon. Ils les relevèrent, Castiel vérifiant tout de suite l'état de Naomi.

-Je vais bien Castiel. Il faut retrouver ce traître, et vite !

-Laissez-nous faire notre bouleau, Naomi, et vous, vous restez là ! Les autres, vous venez.

-Dean, je dois venir !

-Hors de question ! Et si vous refusez d'obéir, je vous cloue ici, c'est clair ?! grogna-t-il, avant de s'en aller.

Crowley essaya d'émettre une protestation, mais le regard de l'ainé l'en dissuada. Sam s'écroula alors au sol, posant vite les mains sur sa tête !

-Sam ?! s'inquiétèrent les autres !

-Metatron...il n'est pas loin ! Il n'est pas seul, aie ! gémit-il, se tenant encore plus la tête.

-C'est la tablette qui résonne avec lui ! intervint Naomi, venant vite près de l'homme.

-Partez, mettez-vous à l'abri, on s'en occupe ! couina-t-il de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?!

-_**VOUS**_ ! Il veut vous tuer ! Partez Naomi !

La femme n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, Castiel la prenant déjà par la main et la trainant avec lui à la recherche de l'Impala ! Dean pria pour que son ange soit prudent, et se tourna ensuite rapidement vers Sam, dont la tête allait quelque peu mieux.

-Ca va mieux Sammy ?

-Ca peut aller...on doit retrouver Metatron, vite.

-Mais comment fait-on ? interrogea Nathaniel.

-Vous le pouvez, non ? Vous êtes encore un ange, vous pouvez sentir vos frères ! indiqua-t-il.

Nathaniel comprit. Il le pouvait, il n'était pas humain après tout ! Mais il allait devoir se concentrer très fortement, perdant peu à peu toute connexion avec sa si belle et grande famille.

-Tu as aussi dit que Metatron n'était pas seul. Qui est l'autre ? s'inquiéta Dean.

-C'est elle...on ne l'a pas tué, Dean. Elle est avec lui. Abaddon est avec Metatron !

-Oh...merde...

-Abaddon ?! Tu ne l'as pas tué, Sammy ?! Mais t'es un incapable toi ! cingla brutalement Crowley, commençant à craindre pour ses jolies fesses de démon.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle va essayer de me tuer ?! Bon, euh les garçons ? Je vous laisse, hein ! A...à je ne sais pas quand ! débita-t-il rapidement, avant d'essayer de déguerpir.

Nathaniel lui attrapa violemment le bras, l'empêchant de se téléporter.

-Je te préviens démon, je n'ai peut être plus autant de pouvoirs, mais je reste un ange. Naomi ne peut peut être pas te faire de mal, mais je ne serais pas aussi clément avec toi. Tu vas escorter Dean Winchester pour que vous trouviez Metatron. Sam et moi prenons Abaddon.

-A vos ordres, votre majesté, grogna ledit démon, vexé.

Dean soupira...il allait devoir trainer un démon avec lui, superbe ! Il le tira par une manche, gardant un œil sur lui après avoir promis à Sal de l'étrangler s'il ne se remettait pas vite sur pied. Nathaniel eut un petit sourire en entendant l'ainé parler ainsi. Les deux groupes se séparent, sans se douter qu'Abaddon les observait. Mais ils n'étaient pas sa priorité.

Alors que Castiel et Naomi couraient difficilement vers l'Impala, introuvable de plus, Naomi dut s'arrêter, ayant mal au ventre ! Et le pire n'était pas là. Metatron s'était téléporté devant eux !

-N'approche pas ! défendit Castiel.

-Je suis désolé, mon petit frère. J'éprouve de la sympathie à ton égard, mais tu dois me laisser faire, pour le bien de notre famille. Endors-toi, demanda gentiment Metatron, touchant le front de son frère qui tomba au sol, endormi, évanoui. Naomi, tu ne te sens pas bien peut être ?

-Ne m'approche pas, Metatron, gémit-elle, se tenant le ventre.

-Tes conditions t'épuisent. Tu y passeras cette fois.

-Et ça te fait plaisir ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à me tuer ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

Metatron balança brutalement Naomi au sol, lui arrachant un cri de douleur quand elle heurta la surface. La femme se tint le ventre, la douleur commençait à se faire vivement ressentir.

-Je sais que tu veux te venger des archanges, Metatron, mais je te le répète, je n'y suis pour RIEN dans leur chasse contre toi !

-Oh si, tu y es pour quelque chose. Sais-tu ce que ça fait que d'être banni de sa maison, d'être loin de sa famille ?

-Maintenant, oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela te fait ?! jura-t-il, s'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai mal ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je souffre de me sentir seule, mais tout est de ta faute ! Tu as détruit notre maison !

-C'est de leur faute ! Depuis le début, ils veulent nous manipuler !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! gémit-elle de douleur.

-Non, je sais ce que je dis. Tu vas mourir, Naomi.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais à toi personnellement ?

-Tu as détruit notre histoire ! Celle de notre famille ! Nous étions censés vivre heureux, apprendre à penser par nous-mêmes, et toi tu nous en as empêchés ! Tu as empêché l'histoire de Dean et Castiel, alors qu'elle aurait été si belle et prometteuse ! Par ta faute, j'ai dû faire du mal à Castiel alors qu'il méritait sa rédemption.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait de tout cela...

-Tu sais, au départ, je voulais t'épargner. Quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas morte, je songeais à te laisser vivre. Après tout, tu n'avais pas fait grand-chose. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui a tout bouleversé.

-Quoi donc ? Le fait que je m'allie aux Winchester pour t'arrêter dans tes plans dégénérés ?!

-Le fait que tu portes un bâtard.

-Ce n'est pas un bâtard ! jura-t-elle en énochian, se levant pour frapper son frère.

Celui-ci esquiva facilement l'attaque humaine, bloquant le poignet de sa sœur et le serrant fortement.

-Tu aurais pu vivre, Naomi, si tu n'avais pas commis cet acte ! Enfanter l'enfant d'un démon, d'une...abomination de la nature ! Mon histoire ne se passera pas comme ça. Je dois te tuer, tu n'es qu'une catin qui ne mérite plus sa place dans l'histoire.

Naomi essaya vainement de se débattre, voulant donner une bonne leçon à ce...ce...cet énergumène qui se prenait pour Dieu !

-_**JE SUIS DIEU**_ !

Un coup de poing ne put s'échapper des mains de la brune. Son poing s'abattit avec une rare violence sur le visage de son frère, déchirant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu vas payer cette insolence, siffla-t-il avant de frapper le ventre de la femme pour la déstabiliser !

Elle tomba lourdement au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Que cela faisait atrocement mal ! Il avait heurté son bébé de plein fouet ! Elle soutint cependant le regard de son frère, le provoquant, quand ses yeux furent attirés par une lueur bleue dépassant de la chemise de l'ange. Elle savait déjà ce que c'était.

-Et maintenant, avant que tu n'ailles dans la mort que tu mérites tant, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire sur tous tes actes, ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû exister ! L'histoire sera modifiée, elle changera !

Metatron, ne se souciant pas de l'affreuse douleur saisissant sa sœur, posa une main sur son front, une lumière se dégagea de sa paume. Naomi cria soudainement de douleur, revoyant des images...elle se revoyait froide, sanglante, meurtrière...manipulant l'esprit de ses frères et sœurs, les forçant à s'entretuer lorsqu'elle jugeait que le Paradis était en danger.

Le cri alerta Crowley et Dean, qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé Abaddon et qui se disputaient...légèrement ?

-_**CROWLEY**_ !

-_**QUOI**_ ?! Attends, une seconde...tu n'es pas une femme, hein ?

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Tu vois des nichons sur moi ?!

-Non...mais là je viens d'entendre le cri d'une femme...

-Ouais...et c'était pas Sam, il a trop mal à la voix pour faire ça cette fois...euh...je t'expliquerais plus tard, soupira Dean, voyant l'air interrogateur et surtout moqueur du démon, avant que ce dernier ne percute !

-Naomi...

-C'est ce que je me disais ! grogna Dean avant de courir, suivant la trace du démon qui ne songea pas à se téléporter.

Sam et Nathaniel furent aussi avertis. Ils se dirigèrent droit sur l'autre groupe, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'ils pensent. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient tous où étaient Naomi et Castiel, Metatron torturait la brune sans remarquer que l'autre ange émergeait lentement de son sommeil forcé.

-Arrête s'il te plaît..., pleura la femme, une double douleur prenant possession de son corps humain.

-Tu vois la souffrance que tu nous as infligée ?! Notre histoire n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi ! J'ai voulu t'avertir, Naomi ! Je t'ai averti il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Tu m'as violé ce jour là, sanglota-t-elle désormais, se tenant fortement le ventre.

-Tu étais consentante, et tu l'as fais de toi-même. J'avoue avoir hésité, car après tout, tu es ma sœur. Sache au moins que je regrette d'avoir dû employer ce moyen, mais si tu étais resté en travers de mon chemin, j'aurais pu t'épargner. Tu n'es qu'une catin sans importance maintenant.

Alors que Naomi pleurait, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter les sornettes de son frère, elle aperçut le regard de son petit frère. Et le regard d'une rousse ?! Les images de son passé lui revenaient toujours, Metatron semblant décidé à la faire craquer avant de la tuer. La femme se tourna légèrement vers celle qu'elle devina être Abaddon. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, murmurant avec désespoir et en énochian :

-Ma sœur, aide-moi s'il te plaît...

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler. Mais contre toute attente, et après qu'Abaddon eut longuement hésité, ses yeux cherchant une quelconque manipulation dans les agissements de sa sœur, la diablesse se décida. Metatron osait se prendre pour Dieu en inventant des histoires, il devenait fou de cela, et en plus il assassinait sa petite sœur préférée devant ses yeux démoniaques ?! Même pas en rêve !

Abaddon ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient noirs. La couleur des yeux d'un démon. Elle sortit son poignard céleste de nulle part, l'empoignant fermement. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisé ! Il n'était pas rouillé, cela la soulageait !

-Metatron, regarde par là, dit-elle avec un sourire.

L'ange masculin fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers sa sœur, avant de bondir hors de sa portée ! La saloperie de diablesse avait essayé de le poignarder ! Castiel, reprenant enfin ses esprits, put voir la bataille entre les deux anges, bien qu'Abaddon ne semblait pas y mettre du sien...elle faisait en réalité une...diversion ! Et l'humain put voir Naomi courir ailleurs, s'enfonçant dans les bois ! Il dut se reculer en urgence, manquant de se faire poignarder accidentellement, mais la lame traversa tout de même son torse. Il siffla de douleur, alors que Dean, Sam, Nathaniel et Crowley arrivèrent. Dean vint rapidement vers Castiel, inquiet comme jamais !

-Cas' ?! Cas', réponds-moi bordel !

-Je vais bien, Dean, marmonna l'ange, avant de s'effondrer à terre, des étoiles tournant autour de sa tête.

-Je te préviens, gamin d'ange, si jamais tu meurs, j'irais te chercher par la peau de ton cul délicieusement attirant et je te renverrais là-bas jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que je tiens à toi !

-Mon...cul ? Mais je n'ai pas de film pourtant...

-Cas', je ne te parle pas de film de cul, idiot ! Tiens bon, on va partir d'ici !

-Non ! Naomi...elle s'est cachée...elle est blessée Dean, elle...elle ne va pas tenir...aide-là je t'en prie ! supplia Castiel, se tenant le ventre pour ne pas perdre trop de ce liquide visqueux et sanglant.

-Sam, occupe-toi de lui ! Nathaniel, venez ! Et toi Crowley, vas aider Abaddon à zigouiller l'autre ange !

-Pas question que je m'approche d'elle !

Crowley n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Dean et Nathaniel s'étaient élancés sur les pas de la femme enceinte. Ils ne purent pas voir Metatron se téléporter et fausser compagnie à Abaddon.

Le Scribe réapparut près de Naomi. Il la vit allongée au sol, du sang coulant de son nez et d'un de ses bras. Elle avait l'air de terriblement souffrir. Mentalement et...physiquement.

-C'est la fin, Naomi.

-Jamais...tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer la première fois...

-Tu es coriace. Je ne pensais pas qu'Abaddon allait choisir ta cause, mais son sacrifice sera vain.

-Que lui as-tu fait ?!

-Rien, elle est forte elle aussi...dommage, j'avais prévu de lui autoriser l'accès au Paradis pour participer à ma merveilleuse histoire.

Naomi tenta de bouger quand elle vit Metatron s'avancer, arme en main, vers elle, mais elle était bloquée. La douleur à son ventre et sa tête empirait tellement ! Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la lueur bleue autour du cou du Scribe. Son regard se dirigea cependant vers l'opposé de Metatron quand elle entendit des pas ! Dean et Nathaniel ! Et...Castiel, qui avait posé un lapin aux autres !

-Cas' bordel, t'es blessé ! cria presque l'ainé !

-Ne vous en mêlez pas, demanda Metatron, manifestant son envie de ne blesser personne à part la femme.

-Si tu veux la tuer, il faudra me tuer aussi ! lança Castiel.

-Oh Castiel, tu saignes ! Qui t'a blessé ?!

-Toi ou Abaddon, je ne sais plus.

-Je vais te soigner, après tu repartiras.

-Jamais, articula-t-il chaque syllabe.

Castiel sortit ensuite son arme, prêt à s'en servir.

-Naomi, vous allez bien ? demanda Dean.

-Non ! gémit-elle fortement, serrant les cuisses.

-Vous n'arriverez pas à la sauver, elle est déjà morte, alors pourquoi la protéger ?! Castiel, pourquoi protèges-tu la femme qui a brisé tes espoirs d'être avec Dean ?

-Je lui ai pardonné !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Elle est entrain d'accoucher, personne ne peut la sauver. Je peux lui épargner d'autres douleurs, elle ne mérite pas de vivre parmi notre grande histoire. Elle sera bien mieux sans cette diablesse !

-Ne...me traite pas de...diablesse ! gémit Naomi, se tordant de douleur.

-Castiel, lâche ton arme, demanda Metatron, n'écoutant pas sa sœur.

-Non.

-Ne me force pas à te tuer. Tu as à ta place près de moi, tu l'as dans ma fabuleuse histoire. Tu peux vivre avec Dean.

-Laissez ma sœur tranquille. Laissez ma famille tranquille !

-Je suis désolé, Castiel, murmura simplement le Scribe avant de s'élancer vers l'ange blessé.

-_**CASTIEL ! SA GRACE !**_ hurla Naomi.

L'ange sourcilla et regarda l'autre, puis vit une Grâce enfermée dans une de ces fioles...il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Evitant tous les coups qu'il put, l'ange chercha à attraper la fiole du cou de ce malotru ! Dean, comprenant le danger de la situation et son cœur battant à toute allure de perdre celui qu'il aimait, prit son pistolet et tira sur Metatron, faisant diversion !

Le Scribe se détourna quelques instants sans comprendre la tactique du Winchester. Castiel eut assez de temps pour dérober la fiole, l'arrachant du médaillon et la brisant violemment au sol ! Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait diminua. La Grâce lumineuse s'empressa d'éclairer tout. L'ange blessé vint vite près de Naomi, tandis que la Grâce se dirigeait vers elle. Metatron jura, tandis qu'il entendait Sam et Crowley arriver, essoufflés.

La suite ne se passa cependant pas comme prévu. Alors que la Grâce majestueuse allait vers Naomi, elle se détourna vers...Castiel ?! Et prit brutalement possession de son corps !

-Fermez les yeux ! ordonna la seule femme, se détournant vite et pleurant davantage.

Tous obéirent, alors que Castiel se retrouvait à léviter à quelques centimètres du sol, la bouche ouverte. L'aura bleue s'en alla dans son orifice buccal avant de disparaitre dans son corps !

-Mais..., commença Metatron.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Nathaniel le chassant violemment ! Metatron n'eut d'autre choix que de disparaitre ! Et Castiel retomba au sol dans un pas léger, se redressant. Sa plaie se referma. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui s'était passé, puis vit quelque chose au sol. Du sang. Et plus loin, dans le cercle que formait le sang, Naomi. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'as-tu fait ?! gronda-t-il, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-J'ai fui et j'ai profité du peu de lumière pour tracer ce symbole...Metatron ne l'a pas vu, continua-t-elle de pleurer.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu es un ange, Castiel. J'ai utilisé mon sang et ce symbole pour transférer ma Grâce dans ton corps...pardonne-moi Castiel...je n'aurais pas dû te briser autant...j'aurais dû t'écouter...

-Chut, tais-toi ! Je vais te soigner, ma sœur !

-Non...

-Naomi bordel, mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! s'étouffa Dean, venant vite la rejoindre.

-Dean, vous ne comprenez pas...

-Vous allez mourir !

-Parce que je le veux ! Je veux mourir ! Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Je souffre de ne plus revoir ma famille ! Je les aime tant, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de les repérer, je ne sens rien ! Je veux les revoir, les serrer dans mes bras...je fais souffrir ma famille injustement, et ce n'est que maintenant que j'éprouve des remords...et je ne pourrais jamais être comme vous, je ne serais jamais humaine, quoique je fasse ! Je préfère que Castiel vive plutôt que moi...il a tant de choses à faire...vous avez tant de choses à faire tous les deux...je vais rejoindre ma maison, c'est ce que vous vouliez, Dean.

-_**NON**_ !

Naomi ne put rien répliquer, se contractant violemment ! Castiel prit l'une de ses mains, comprenant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il se contenta d'embrasser son front et de serrer sa main dans la sienne, l'aidant à tenir. Crowley vira vite Dean de là, venant tout près de sa petite amie !

-Naomi...Naomi...

-Chut...je souffre d'aimer un homme qui ne pourra jamais m'aimer..., laissa-t-elle son cœur se dévoiler, ses larmes redoublant quand elle croisa le regard de son démon dont le visage était entaillé de diverses plaies.

-Mais je...je..., essaya-t-il de dire, sa voix tremblant.

Les autres ne dirent rien, comprenant qu'ils devaient leur laisser leur intimité. Sam baissa simplement le regard. Dean se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de calmer son cœur. Quant aux deux anges, ils baissèrent eux aussi la tête. Castiel crut sentir une larme sortir d'un œil, alors que Nathaniel renifla discrètement. Des cris de souffrance plus tard, Naomi murmura difficilement dans sa langue natale, des images affreuses lui revenant encore en mémoire :

-Je t'aime Crowley...

Un cri plus aigue sortit alors de nulle part ! Ou d'en bas, plutôt. Un cri de...bébé peut être ? Et un murmure si bas que seul la femme l'entendit :

-Je t'aime, Naomi.

Et le trou noir complet. La mort. Enfin.

* * *

**Ok ok, vous voulez me tuer ou me fusiller, je le sais et j'accepterais! Je sais que je n'ai pas mis trop de Destiel sur ce chapitre, mais l'action était centrée sur la fameuse bataille^^**

**Aujourd'hui, pas de votes. Mais une question. Je vous laisse le choix, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Voici la question:**

**_Voulez-vous que Naomi vive, ou qu'elle meurt?_ **

**Je compterais la majorité et je vous livrerais votre décision.**

**Merci à ceux qui participeront, j'aimerais vraiment que vous décidiez sur ce point^^ **

**Sinon, je souhaite à tous ceux qui passent le bac et le brevet d'avoir de bonnes notes, et de ne pas se stresser, ils vont réussir, j'en suis persuadée :p Avec tous mes encouragements! ON VAINCRA!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello everyone! Voici le dernier chapitre officiel de cette fic! Un chapitre moins long mais qui conclut cette fiction d'une manière plus légère, du moins je l'espère (:**

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont ici:**

**RikaGrey: Merci pour le compliment, je rougis encore plus...t'es fière de toi n'est-ce pas?! Rooh làlà! Peut être que Nathaniel te laissera toucher ses ailes, en effet! Je vais aller le lui ordonner de suite! Gloup, j'ai pas envie que tu me hantes moi! Regarde la suite de ce chapitre, et essaye de ne pas me tuer PAR PITIE! **

**Merci à tous les reviewers et revieweuses, et à tous ceux qui ont lus, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic pour vous :p Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour ce dernier chapitre!**

* * *

-Ca fait deux jours qu'elle est dans le coma, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle va survivre.

-Un peu d'enthousiasme s'il vous plaît, Nathaniel ! Elle vient de sortir de la mort cérébrale et du coma profond, elle pourrait revenir ! Et puis vous pouvez la sauver, vous êtes encore un ange que je sache !

-Croyez que j'ai déjà essayé. Nous avons essayé plusieurs fois avec Castiel, mais quelque chose nous repousse. C'est comme si un sort nous empêchait de la guérir. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut se sauver, j'en ai peur, expliqua l'ange en baissant la tête.

-Oui sauf qu'elle n'est pas en état en ce moment ! Et je risque de perdre patience là !

-T'es sûr de ne pas l'avoir déjà atteint ? se moqua gentiment Sam.

-Toi, vas jouer ! Je vais parler à Castiel.

-Fais donc ça, et n'oublie pas de lui donner ton tee-shirt, il en est fan !

Dean fit un regard meurtrier à son frère, lui promettant une raclée à son retour lorsqu'ils seraient seul à seul. Pas la peine de réveiller une petite chose qui dormait...ni un autre qui veillait aussi. Il s'en alla en direction de la piscine, sachant que son meilleur ami s'y trouverait. Il tomba juste, ce dernier était en pleine méditation. Il devait sans doute chercher une solution à leur soucis épineux avec l'ancienne baleine, songea l'humain.

-Cas' ? Tu m'entends ?

-Je t'entends parfaitement, Dean, dit calmement l'ange, ouvrant les yeux.

-Désolé de te déranger dans ta méditation profonde, mais on a vraiment besoin de ton aide là. Si elle reste dans le coma, on va devoir emmener ta sœur à l'hôpital, parce qu'on ne sait pas comment la réveiller.

-J'en ai conscience, Dean, mais je sais qu'elle se réveillera.

-Bon, si tu le dis, toussota-t-il légèrement, brûlant d'envie de parler d'un sujet autre.

Mais il se retint, ce n'était peut être pas le moment de déranger son ami. Il se contenta de l'admirer secrètement, et de soupirer quand il vit quel tee-shirt portait ce grand gaillard ! _**SON**_ vêtement ! Qu'il lui avait prêté...

-Tu regardes mon haut, Dean. Qu'a-t-il ?

-C'était mon vêtement en principe...

-Oh, pardon. Laisse-moi te le rendre, sourit tendrement l'ange avant d'enlever le fameux vêtement, se retrouvant torse nu devant Dean.

Ce dernier garda la bouche ouverte, ne pouvant détacher son visage de ce torse musclé.

-Dean ?

-Cas', t'es malade de te dévêtir devant moi...

-Ce n'est pas pudique selon toi ? sourcilla légèrement l'ange.

-Si, mais je vais craquer là...

-Craquer ?

-On en est où pour localiser Metatron ? changea-t-il de sujet, ne répondant pas.

L'ange parut déçu, mais se garda de le montrer. Inutile de rendre leur relation encore plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Le plus important c'est Abbadon. Concentre-toi sur elle.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! Tu as toujours en tête l'idée complètement idiote et cinglée de nous quitter ?!

-Calme-toi Dean, s'il te plaît. J'y avais pensé, je l'avoue. Je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'on tente de détruire le peu de Paradis qu'il reste, mais Nathaniel et moi avons pu parler entre nous lors de cette dernière semaine, et nous avons décidé que je resterais. Nathaniel a suggéré que j'étais plus utile avec mes protégés.

-Il a totalement raison ! le défendit vivement Dean, une boule se formant dans son ventre à l'idée que Castiel aurait pu s'en aller.

-De ce fait, je propose que Nathaniel cherche les survivants et se dresse contre Metatron avec eux, pendant que je vous aiderais à attraper Abbadon. Une fois la diablesse hors d'état de nuire, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour que Metatron cède.

-Euh...tu sais qu'on n'est pas des anges, nous, et qu'on ne peut pas vraiment t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea doucement l'ainé.

-J'en ai conscience, mais nous avons besoin de vous. Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants.

-C'est bon Cas', te fatigue pas, soupira l'humain.

-Tu désires me parler d'autre chose ? demanda son ami, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pour l'aider à parler, l'ange s'installa près de lui, venant lui faire face et le regardant dans les yeux pour le mettre en confiance.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Cas', sinon tu vas finir dans mon collimateur !

-Ne m'aurais-tu pas déjà menacé de cette manière une fois ?!

-Castiel !

-Dean ? incita-t-il.

-Bah en fait...je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Cas'. Maintenant que tu n'es plus humain, je sais que tu ne ressens plus...d'émotions. Alors...

-Dean, je ressens toujours des émotions ! J'ai vécu 1 an en humain, je ne peux pas effacer cette merveilleuse année en tant qu'égal des hommes. En tant que ton égal, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, Cas'...en fait, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça, commença à s'ouvrir l'homme.

-Je t'écoute, Dean.

-Je sais. Ecoute Cas', je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu me l'as rappelé à de nombreuses reprises, mon ami. Mais je suis redevenu un ange, et je saurais me défendre.

-Oui, justement. Je...ne nous quitte pas maintenant, ok ?

-Tu as ma parole, sourit Castiel, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Aie, pas celle-là ! gémit-il de douleur.

-Mince, ton épaule blessée ! Je vais te la soigner, Dean ! s'exclama Castiel.

Car en effet, durant leur petite bataille de routine contre Metatron et ses tortures sur ces pauvres femmes enceintes, Dean avait réussi à se faire très mal à l'épaule en heurtant de manière héroïque et mémorable un arbre ! Bien évidemment, son épaule n'avait pas daigné arrêter de lui faire mal...

-Non, ne me soigne pas !

-Dean !

-Je t'aime Castiel !

-Je sais mais je dois te...quoi ?! sourcilla l'ange, penchant la tête de côté après avoir ré analysé la phrase de son ami.

-Je t'aime, Cas'. Je t'aime vraiment, murmura l'humain, démuni face à sa propre révélation.

-Oh Dean...pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant, quand on le pouvait encore ?

-Je suis désolé, Cas', mais...j'avais un peu...beaucoup...peur que tu ne finisses dans un cercueil si je te l'avais dit plus tôt. Tu connais ma réputation. Tu sais que chaque personne que j'aime finit par aller 6 mètres sous terre. Mais maintenant tu es redevenu un ange et tu vas sûrement t'en aller à cause de moi et de mes conneries, alors je voulais que tu saches la vérité.

-Dean, murmura Castiel à son tour, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur.

-J'ai jamais été doué pour les sentiments. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

-Embrasse-moi, quémanda l'ange.

Dean ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, prenant Castiel par les hanches et capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'il espérait amoureux. L'ange eut un sursaut légèrement électrique, aimant cette sensation sur sa bouche. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de son humain, approfondissant le baiser.

Sam arriva alors dans la salle, il avait grand besoin de parler avec Dean au sujet de la suite, mais quand il vit son frère avec Castiel, il préféra vite s'en aller. Hors de question de gâcher un aussi beau moment, depuis le temps qu'il attendait de voir ces deux là arrêter de se chamailler et tout s'avouer ! Un petit sourire joyeux illumina son visage enfantin, alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il y avait de l'agitation. Une agitation qui n'y était pas avant qu'il ne soit parti !

-Que se passe-t-il ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Elle s'est réveillée ! informa Nathaniel, commençant tout de suite à vérifier l'état de sa sœur.

Naomi venait en effet d'ouvrir les yeux. A peine eut-elle l'esprit éveillé que ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur son ventre ! Elle semblait en état de choc.

-Calmez-vous Naomi ! pria Sam, venant vite près de la femme.

-Sam, où est Metatron ?! Et mon bébé ?!

-On se calme ! Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

-Où sont-ils ?! paniqua-t-elle.

-Euh...pour Metatron, on n'en sait rien, mais pour votre garçon, il est endormi dans les bras de votre futur...enfin, de votre petit ami ! se rattrapa Sam. Il va bientôt arriver.

Le démon arriva dans les minutes justement ! Avec quelque chose dans les bras. Il était dans ses pensées les plus profondes et sadiques envers le châtiment qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à cet emplumé de Scribe, quand soudain il croisa deux magnifiques saphirs. Des yeux, pardon !

-Très beau rêve...je parie que dans une seconde, je vais me retrouver sur un lit avec du chocolat et ma petite amie !

-Crowley, soupira Sam !

-Merde, je ne rêve pas...

-Et en plus il commence à dire des gros mots devant son fils...

Crowley se précipita vers Naomi, ne prenant pas garde aux remarques peu intéressantes du suceur de sang démoniaque. Il vint vite s'asseoir sur son lit, la regardant avec une sorte de soulagement et de tendresse.

-Depuis quand es-tu réveillée, chérie ?

-Quelques minutes je crois...où est notre bébé ? s'inquiéta la femme, paniquant intérieurement.

Crowley sourit et lui présenta le petit paquet réfugié dans ses bras. Une petite chose de pas plus de 40 cm au moins. Une petite chose avec un visage. Quelque chose qui semblait être dans un profond sommeil.

-C'est...je n'ai jamais vu de bébé d'aussi près..., murmura la femme, perdue dans ses sentiments.

-Elle n'a pas participé aux purges contre les enfants hébreux, expliqua Nathaniel en voyant le regard sceptique de Sam.

Il le prit par l'épaule, lui indiquant qu'il valait mieux laisser la petite famille seule. Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, Crowley prit place dans le lit de sa belle et lui donna le bébé endormi avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle, lui offrant son torse comme oreiller.

-C'est si petit et pourtant si beau, sourit la femme.

-Tu résumes mes pensées, princesse ! Je savais que ça allait être un petit bonhomme !

-Crowley, ne recommence pas je t'en prie !

-Il lui manque juste les cornes et la queue...enfin...la queue de diable évidemment ! toussota-t-il, aimant ses jeux de mots.

Naomi se contenta de sourire légèrement, n'ayant pas la force de contester cet insupportable et superbe démon qui la protégeait. Elle admira simplement le petit être blotti contre sa poitrine. Ledit petit être bougea un peu, se calant davantage contre ce doux et merveilleux oreiller !

-Je sens que je ne vais plus pouvoir toucher tes magnifiques seins avec ce petit gars qui va y être...

-Crowley ! Comment ais-je fais pour...survivre ?

-Aucune idée chérie. Juste après que junior soit sorti, tu t'es évanouie. En fait, tu étais dans un état de mort cérébrale, et ensuite tu es repassée au stade de coma profond, et ensuite dans le coma.

-Je...ne comprends aucun des mots que tu viens d'employer, se désolé la mère.

Pour la consoler, le démon embrassa sa nuque et caressa son ventre, tandis qu'une main vint rejoindre celle qui permettait à Naomi de maintenir le bébé sur cette ravissante et généreuse poitrine qui faisait des ravages sur la gente masculine.

-Crowley, j'ai cru rêver avant de mourir...

-Mh ? Quel rêve aurais-tu fait ?

-Juste un rêve où on prononçait trois mots. J'ignore si c'était la réalité, mais sache que si ça l'était, je me suis sentie en paix avant de rejoindre le Paradis, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Ahem...maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être un humain complètement humain, tu vois ?

La brune eut un tendre sourire, et tourna la tête pour embrasser légèrement son adorable –les hormones parlaient pour elle aussi bien sûr- démon. Elle sentit alors le bébé bouger dans ses bras. Ses petits yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement.

-Les saphirs envoûtants de sa mère, murmura Crowley, presque attendri !

Oui, parce que tout de même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri par cette petite bouille d'an...de démon ! Parce que c'était son fils, et qu'il l'appréciait déjà ! Un démon n'aimait pas, voyons ! Oh et puis zut, c'était une exception ! Il avait bien le droit d'aimer à la folie sa future femme et leur petit garçon à l'avenir déjà prometteur !

Pendant qu'il pensait, leur bébé bougea légèrement une main, ses petits doigts voulant se diriger vers la peau d'un superbe ange femelle. Etait-ce sa maman ? Sans aucun doute ! Le petit être chercha à se resserrer contre sa protectrice. Il sembla heureux quand celle-ci vint poser une douce main sur ses joues, venant le chatouiller doucement. C'était comme s'il...la comprenait, elle et ce gentil démon qu'était son père. Peut être pas tant démon que cela, en vérité...le bébé n'en pensa pas davantage, fermant ses petits yeux fatigués pour rejoindre le monde des anges, et pas celui des bisounours ! Vous avez déjà vu un bébé rêvant de bisounours sans les avoir connu vous ?! Naomi le rejoint rapidement dans les rêves après un petit baiser sur son front, et un autre sur les lèvres de son amour. Crowley, souriant, resserra sa prise sur sa petite famille, et veilla sur ses petits anges. Non, sa future femme céleste, et leur fils aux cornes de diable, et ce n'était pas discutable, non mais ! Il n'était pas le roi de l'enfer pour rien ! Son héritier devait avoir de belles cornes et une queue de diable, et certainement pas des ailes et une auréole ! Que dirait-on de lui ?! Misère...

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Nathaniel rejoignirent prudemment Castiel et Dean, lesquels avaient arrêté de s'embrasser mais se souriaient avec une tendresse nouvelle.

-Ahem, on peut venir ici ? interrogea Sam.

-Te gêne pas, Sammy ! Et vous aussi, Nathaniel ! Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Oui, Dean. Notre sœur est réveillée et en parfaite santé, étrangement, annonça Nathaniel.

Castiel se leva immédiatement, prévoyant d'aller voir sa chère grande sœur ! Il devait lui parler, c'était urgent ! Mais Dean le retint, ce n'était sans doute pas le moment.

-En effet, Crowley est à ses côtés. Elle est, j'en suis sûr cette fois, totalement hors de danger. Il est tant pour moi de vous quitter, mes amis humains.

-Quoi ?! s'écria le cadet avec surprise.

-Je vais aider les survivants à retrouver l'ordre et nous chercherons Metatron. De votre côté, et maintenant que mon frère est redevenu un ange, vous pourrez vous en prendre à Abbadon.

-Mais..., se dépita Sam.

-Je reviendrais vous voir, vous n'aurez qu'à me prier lorsque vous aurez besoin de moi. Nous allons nous mettre en chasse du Scribe, cette fois il ne pourra plus faire quoi que ce soit de mal.

-Bon, d'accord..., soupira Dean.

Nathaniel les salua, leur promettant qu'il ne partirait que dans quelques jours, le temps de parler avec sa famille et de localiser quelques endroits intéressants pour protéger les siens. Une fois seuls, Sam vint rejoindre Dean et Castiel, ils devaient avoir une sérieuse conversation.

-Que fait-on pour Abbadon ? Elle risque de nous massacrer d'ici peu de temps...il vaut mieux faire exploser cette salope, commença Dean.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit la solution, Dean. Abbadon a sauvé la vie de ma sœur. Elle l'a fait de son plein grès, argumenta Castiel.

-Je sais Cas', et je la remercie, mais...

-Naomi serait d'accord avec moi. Si c'est Lucifer qu'elle veut libérer, alors tuons le sans faire de mal à Abbadon, du moins pas pour l'instant.

-Elle pourrait recruter plus de démons ! s'inquiéta l'ainé.

-Nous lui ferons croire que nous ne nous intéressons pas à elle, suggéra l'ange.

-Je crois que j'ai compris. On cherche à arrêter Lucifer s'il revient, et quand Abbadon ne fait plus attention à nous, on l'empêcher d'ouvrir la Cage, on trouve le moyen de détruire tous les démons, et ce problème là sera fini.

-Exactement, Sam. Il faut trouver une solution pour mettre Abbadon hors d'état de nuire sans la tuer. Nous lui devons une dette à présent.

-Ca m'énerve, les dettes, grogna Dean, approuvé par Sam. Et on fait quoi pour Metatron ?

-Nathaniel et mes frères s'en occuperont.

-Ok, mais il va forcément revenir à la charge. Ce qu'il veut c'est tuer Naomi, et nous tuer aussi apparemment...en tout cas mon épaule l'a pris comme ça !

-Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille vraiment tous nous tuer. Il ne cherche qu'à se venger. Mais il ne cessera pas de pourchasser les anges restants, c'est certain. Naomi fera partie de ses cibles. Je suis persuadé qu'il lui a fait quelque chose lors de la bataille. Quelque chose de dangereux et qu'elle-même ignore pour le moment.

-En gros il ne faut pas faire confiance à notre nouvelle maman ? interrogea l'ainé en sourcillant une fois de plus.

-Si, nous devons garder notre confiance pour elle. Mais je parie que Metatron va se montrer sous son vrai jour bientôt, et qu'il va la faire souffrir. Il va nous faire souffrir aussi.

-Le seul moyen pour nous de vivre une vie normale, c'est de forcer Metatron à abandonner sa Grâce. Ainsi, il annulera le sort qu'il a jeté à ta famille. Vous redeviendrez tous des anges, songea Sam, changeant la conversation.

-Mh, Sammy ? D'où tu tiens ça, banane ? soupira son frère.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais que c'est ce que nous allons devoir faire, murmura-t-il, alors que des images lui revenaient en mémoire.

Une de ses visions. Une tablette dont les signes s'illuminaient, formant une écriture enflammée. Ce n'était ni la tablette des léviathans, ni celle des anges, ni celle de démons.

-Metatron va nous mener la vie dure, plus qu'Abbadon, finit par conclure Dean, soupirant...

Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester avec son ange très longtemps...

-Je crois que l'histoire ne fait que commencer, en effet, lâcha subitement Castiel, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude soudaine.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre? :p Officiellement, elle est finie, mais je compte poster des bonus de scènes inédites! Je vous demande donc quelles scènes aimeriez-vous voir, bien que j'ai déjà les idées :p Toutes vos demandes seront les bienvenues!**

**Sachez ensuite que cette fic n'est pas vraiment terminée non plus. En effet, ceci était le 1er tome! Je compte faire un 2nd tome qui sera publié avant septembre normalement (tout dépend de l'inspiration, mais j'ai déjà des idées^^) Du coup, deux votes:**

**Le 1 pour que la fic s'arrête ici et n'ait pas de second tome.**

**Le 2 pour voir un second tome.**

**Et puis une autre petite question: comment pensez-vous que Crowley et Naomi vont appeler leur fils? :p**

**Voilà, tout est dit je crois! Sauf...ah oui, j'avais failli oublier! Je compte écrire une sorte de tome intermédiaire relatant les fantasmes de tous les personnages présents dans cette fic, donc le rating sera classé M! Il pourra y avoir des scènes de sexe, mais pas uniquement, attention! Et de tous les couples peut être, donc vous êtes prévenus! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse me donner vos avis, et je publierais bientôt un 1er bonus^^J'ai été ravie de partager ma fic avec vous :p A très vite pour les bonus!**

**(ps: 4 votes contre 1 pour que Naomi vive, j'ai donc respecté le choix des lecteurs! Naomi vous remercie de l'avoir sauvé x)**


	10. Bonus 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Me revoici avec un chapitre inédit. Vous l'aurez compris, en attendant de vous épater (ça c'est moi qui le suggère x) avec le 2nd tome et son intermédiaire, voici le 1er bonus. 1er d'une longue série je l'espère! Nous inaugurons donc cette série de bonus avec un des plus importants qui retrace ce qui se passe directement après l'épisode final de la saison 8. Vous allez donc voir comment l'équipe s'est peu à peu formée. Le chapitre est plus court, mais j'espère qu'il n'aura pas perdu en qualité. **

**Trève de blablaterie, les réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Cinochie: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as une vie tout de même! J'espère que ton brevet s'est bien passé et que tu l'as eu, par ailleurs (: Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, ayant moi aussi eu cette chose qu'on appelle brevet...arf, pourquoi vouloir la mort d'une femme aussi belle et...je m'arrête ici avant de trop en dire x) Si tu veux voir Naomi mourir, j'ai écrit quelques fics où elle y passe, si tu veux les lire, vas-y^^ (moment de pub fini, reprenons!) Je crois qu'avec Crowley et Naomi comme parents, le bébé risque de mettre du temps avant d'avoir un prénom qui convient aux deux x) Je te remercie encore pour toutes tes reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. J'essayerais de ne pas te décevoir!**

**RikaGrey: Pas bien, vilaine! On fait pas rougir l'auteure comme ça sinon elle se met en grève d'écriture, nah! (plaisanterie évidemment! Moi, arrêter d'écrire? BELLE BLAGUE!) Le Nath/Sam, c'est encore à voir, mais il se peut qu'il y ait un fantasme entre eux :p Sérieusement, appeler leur fils Naowley?! Mais...bizarre comme nom x) T'en fais pas, la fic n'est pas finie, les bonus ne font qu'arriver! Un lemon Destiel? Mh...pas dans cette fic malheureusement, mais dans les prochains tomes sans doute! (et dans certains de mes os aussi d'ailleurs :p Si jamais tu veux en voir certains, tu sais où les trouver x) Merci pour toutes tes reviews, amuse-toi bien avec les prochains bonus!**

**Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont lu et reviewés, j'espère que ce 1er bonus vous plaira!**

* * *

-Courage Sammy, tout va bien se passer ! Il doit bien y avoir encore un ange vivant sur cette terre ou même au Paradis ! Ils vont te soigner, crois-moi Sam, ils vont te soigner !

-Dean ! gémit son frère de douleur.

Sa respiration avait encore plus de mal à passer, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Son regard restait rivé sur les boules de feu qui tombaient du ciel. Tout un peuple. Chaque être céleste. Ils allaient tous être détruits. A supposer que c'étaient des anges ! Alors que Dean cherchait un moyen de l'aider, Sam l'arrêta et lui ordonna de tout lui dire.

-Plus tard Sammy, tu es entrain de mourir !

-Qu'importe, Dean ! Il faut que je sache ! Où est Cas' ? Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ?

-Je t'expliquerais tout, d'accord ? Mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît ! paniqua son ainé, criant encore le nom de l'ange.

Mais rien. Le silence radio total. Dean se retint de verser des larmes de peur. Il allait peut-être perdre son frère et son meilleur-ami, et il avait pris conscience qu'il avait peut-être aidé Metatron à tout détruire inconsciemment, parce qu'il n'avait pas cru certaines personnes...Sam se releva alors, et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule avant de retomber !

-Sammy ! Bouge pas, d'accord ? Je vais chercher Crowley !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Je vais lui ordonner de te soigner et après je le tue !

-Non !

Mais Dean était décidé. Il devait sauver sa famille, et vite. Prenant une arme, il se dirigea vers la chapelle, son regard refusant de croiser le ciel étincelant de boules de feu. Ses pas retentirent sur le sol crasseux. Crowley attendait son sort, attaché à une minable chaise. Son propre regard semblait envoûté par les magnifiques et étranges lumières qui berçaient le ciel. Mais au fond de lui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il sentait aussi un liquide tomber de ses joues à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait. Son cœur jusque là inactif se remettait à battre, lui donnant un mal affreux. Son sourire arrogant avait disparu, ses yeux avaient perdu cette lueur sadique qu'on lui attribuait.

-Crowley ? demanda prudemment Dean, bien qu'on pouvait deviner au ton de sa voix qu'il était plus que pressé.

-Dean ? Ce sont les anges, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix, regardant ce magnifique ciel.

-Ouais. J'ai besoin de toi pour sauver Sam.

-Qu'a-t-il ?

-J'en sais rien, justement. Sauve-le juste, et après je te libère.

-Tu vas me tuer, comprit Crowley.

-Euh...

-Laisse-moi vivre, Dean. Laisse-moi une chance.

-Une chance de quoi, Crowley ?! Tu es le pire démon de ton espèce, et tu espères qu'on va te donner une chance alors que tu n'en as laissé aucune à tes victimes ?

-J'étais un démon, mais Sam a...réussi à percer mon âme..., admit-il difficilement.

-Et alors ?! Sauve mon frère, et après on verra !

-Libère-moi d'abord dans ce cas.

-Non ! répondit vivement l'ainé.

-Dean ! Je ne peux pas travailler les mains attachées !

L'homme sembla hésiter, mais le regard que lui lançait l'abominable démon lui indiqua que pour une fois, il était sincère. Ce fut après quelques autres instants à écouter les gémissements de Sam au loin qu'il se décida. S'il attendait trop longtemps, son petit frère allait vraiment y passer. De quelques gestes rapides, il brisa les chaines pour libérer le démon. Ce dernier le remercia en grommelant puis alla vite vers Sam.

-Mon pauvre Sammy...je pensais t'inviter au restaurant, mais vu ton état, je préfère ne pas essayer de te draguer ! plaisanta-t-il, essayant de prendre une voix ironique, mais Sam n'était pas dupe.

L'humain fronça les sourcils en observant ce comportement...que se passait-il ? Le rituel avait-il fonctionné malgré tout ?

-Je veux juste une chose en échange de la vie de ton singe de frère, commença Crowley.

Sam, alors qu'il toussait une fois de plus, manquant de plus en plus d'air, fut tout de même capable de donner un coup au démon, lui signifiant qu'il n'aimait pas cette appellation ! Dean eut un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? céda-t-il.

-La vie sauve. Donnant donnant. Une vie contre une vie.

-C'était pas dans Blanche Neige et le chasseur ça ? s'interrogea Dean.

-Toi aussi tu l'as vu !

-Hey, les mecs, je vais crever là ! interrompit Sam.

-Hors de question que tu crèves avant moi, banane ! s'interposa son frère, avant de reporter son regard sur Crowley. Ok, mais tu restes avec nous !

-Comme vous voulez, votre majesté ! ironisa-t-il, avant de se frotter les mains.

L'une d'elles vint ensuite contre le front de l'homme agonisant. Sam ferma les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner et à lui faire mal, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête instantanément ! Il prit un grand bol d'air, retrouvant enfin une respiration quasi normale ! Son regard tomba sur celui de son sauveur, mais il resta bien peu de temps ainsi, car s'en allant vite vers son frère qui tenait une arme, la pointant sur la tête du démon. Ce dernier soupira, paraissant indigné !

-Les gars, je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Sam, tu me dois la vie ! Et une promesse est une promesse !

-C'est vrai. Je t'ai dit que je te libérais, annonça Dean.

-Non, ne le tue pas. Il nous sera utile, et il a raison, j'ai une dette envers lui, concéda alors Sam, prenant l'arme des mains de son frère et la rangeant.

-Mais...

-Parfait, je veux bien rester avec vous pour fêter ce...feu d'artifices géant...mais au fait, où est Cassie ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

-Bah nous aussi ! grogna Dean, alors qu'au fond son cœur battait rapidement.

-Vous l'avez perdu peut-être ? questionna Crowley, un sourcil relevé en signe de réflexion.

-Il s'est perdu lui-même, murmura l'ainé avant de reprendre. De toute manière on ne pourra pas le trouver aujourd'hui, alors filons vite nous abriter parce qu'une, j'aime pas la pluie, de deux je ne tiens pas à me retrouver cramé par une boule de feu !

Ce fut sur ces mots que Dean, Sam et Crowley disparurent de cet endroit, laissant la chapelle en désordre. Ils passèrent la soirée dans un motel, ne voulant pas rentrer au bunker sans Castiel, et surtout si Crowley les accompagnait. Alors qu'ils mangeaient au coin d'un feu, Crowley demanda :

-Alors, maintenant que nous sommes enfin amis, que faisons-nous ? On commence à chercher Cassie ?

-Je crois que c'est trop tard pour lui..., soupira Dean, laissant sa tarte de côté !

-D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé ! rappela Sam.

-C'est pas très compliqué. On a appelé Kevin avec Castiel, et Naomi est venue. Elle nous a dit que Metatron était en réalité notre ennemi, que tu allais mourir en accomplissant la dernière épreuve, et qu'elle laisserait Cas' revenir au Paradis. Cas' m'a abandonné après m'avoir téléporté près de toi, et ensuite plus rien de son côté, expliqua Dean en essayant de prendre une voix normale.

-Oh..., put simplement dire son frère.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Crowley, lequel ne disait rien depuis qu'un nom résonnait dans sa tête de démon sadique. Mais non, pas celui de Castiel ! Vous savez de qui je parle !

-Crowley ? Tu ne dis rien ? s'inquiétèrent les Winchester.

-Je pensais juste à votre nouvelle alliée...

-Qui n'a pas dû s'en sortir, comme Cast...tu connais Naomi ?!

-Bah oui, fais pas cette tête Dean ! Tout démon qui se respecte la connait un peu !

-Mouais...

La conversation se mit à doucement dériver, malgré que la méfiance régnait encore entre les trois hommes. Les deux chasseurs avaient appris que faire confiance à un démon s'avérait être dangereux la plupart du temps, ils décidèrent donc en silence que chacun d'eux garderait un œil bien observateur sur le démon au caractère presque...humain ?

Pourtant, quelques jours passèrent et la confiance commença à doucement s'instaurer quand les chasseurs virent Crowley les aider. Celui-ci se mettait à l'ouvrage de manière acharnée pour oublier que son cœur, cette chose palpitante qui n'avait palpité que pour une seule personne, celui-là même battait encore une fois et le narguait. Il cherchait activement un moyen de retrouver Castiel, demandant à des démons fidèles s'ils avaient vu l'ange à la tête presque toujours penchée, mais personne ne l'avait vu. C'était donc résignés à laisser tomber les recherches que lui, Dean et Sam s'en allèrent vers la voiture. Ils s'en allèrent vers la ville la plus proche pour se restaurer. La route fut longue et les arbres donnaient une migraine à Sam.

-Ca va Sammy ?

-Non ! J'en ai marre de voir des arbres, en fait. D'habitude, je les aime, mais là ça fait trop de vert...

-Je suis d'accord avec mon mec préféré ! sourit Crowley.

-Toi, ne commence pas !

-Dean, ne t'excite pas au...c'est quoi ça ? On dirait un clochard allongé sur le sol !

Dean regarda plus précisément la route alors qu'il s'apprêter à répliquer avec ironie, puis stoppa net la belle Impala en voyant une personne allongée sur la route ! Il n'eut pas besoin de plisser les yeux, reconnaissant parfaitement le trench coat d'un ange. Se précipitant vers son ami, il en oublia ses remarques pour les deux plaignants qui le suivirent.

-Cas' ! interpella-t-il.

-Dean ! murmura l'ange, essayant de se relever.

L'homme vint vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Alors qu'il allait le serrer dans ses bras, il se retint. Mieux valait rester prudent et correct en public !

-Bordel mais t'es amoché, Cas' !

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Dean attendit des explications, et se demanda pourquoi son ange gardien ne se soignait pas. C'était un ange après tout ! Il lui fit finalement part de ses observations. Un sanglot coincé dans la gorge, Castiel leva le regard vers lui.

-Je suis un humain, Dean. Je suis mortel.

-Oh merde...

-Tout s'est éteint, Dean. Je ne sens plus ma famille...et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi va exploser. Ca ressemble à une bombe mais une bombe qui se trouve ici.

Tout en parlant, Castiel prit l'une des mains de son ami et la posa sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Cette chaleur étrangère lui fit du bien, et de petites larmes commencèrent à faire leur chemin sur ses joues rouges, alors que Dean, encore sous le choc, ne tenta pas de se défaire de ce contact. A côté, Sam et Crowley observaient les deux hommes. Le cadet des Winchester baissa la tête, éprouvant de la compassion pour le pauvre ange qui avait semble-t-il tout perdu. Crowley, à sa grande et propre surprise, se mit à éprouver une sorte de...pitié et de tristesse pour l'ange ? Mais ses pensées divaguèrent bientôt sur un autre ange. Où était-elle ? Avait-elle suivi Castiel sur Terre ?

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier bonus? J'attends avec impatience vos avis! Pas de votes pour aujourd'hui, juste une p'tite question importante:**

**Quels bonus souhaiteriez-vous voir? :p**

**(PS: J'AI MON BREVET! OURAH!)**


	11. Bonus 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le bonus n°2 de ma fic! Il fait presque directement suite au premier bonus, suite à une demande de lectrice^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Cette fois l'action se concentre sur la finalisation de l'équipe, donc moins de...vous verrez bien :p **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**RikaGrey: Naaan fais pas de grève de reviews! Je fais pas grève d'écriture, promis! (de toute manière je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'écrire, l'écriture c'est ma vie entière alors bon x) Oulà, pourquoi tu vois Nath' et Sam ensemble?! x) J'essayerais de faire un bon fantasme pour toi :p J'ai déjà quelques fics Destiel lemonseuses, et d'autres vont se rajouter, mais je ne garantis pas que les lemon seront à la hauteur, je débute dans le slash! Crowley adore taquiner Sam, et il le préfère à Dean, voilà pourquoi il dit que Sammy chéri est son mec x) De toute manière, la fiancée de Crowley laissera pas son chéri toucher à une/un autre qu'elle! Et Sam ne veut pas d'un démon, donc ça va^^ **

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour les félicitations de mon brevet! Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu 40/40 en histoire des arts, oh mon dieu je n'y croyais pas! Bref, tout ça pour vous remercier d'être toujours là pour moi, et à dans quelques jours^^**

**Passez un agréable moment avec ce chapitre!**

* * *

-Ne traine pas Cas', grommela Dean.

Mais encore une fois, l'ange n'obéit pas. Il restait sur son lit, roulé en boule à chougner. Dean soupira et s'avança vers lui en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

-Sors de ce lit et viens, on a une mission à accomplir ! Attaquer tout un nid d'insectes mangeurs !

-Je ne me sens pas capable de tenir, Dean, avoua notre cher Castiel avant de baisser la tête.

-Cas', c'est pas parce que tu es un humain que tu dois abandonner tes gamineries ou ton envie de gambader librement...et on a besoin de toi ! tenta-t-il.

-Je suis sûr que non, sans ma Grâce je ne suis rien...

-Castiel, soupira Dean avant de rejoindre son frère de cœur sur le lit.

Il voyait très bien le désespoir du nouvel humain, et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour lui redonner le sourire, rien. Castiel restait insensible à toutes ses blagues, pensant sans cesse au Paradis et blablabla. Il s'assit près de ce désespéré professionnel et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute-moi Castiel. T'as merdé, ça on le sait tous. Mais il faut te reprendre ! On est là nous, on a toujours été là alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me balancer un vrai sourire ! Et en prime, tu vas te lever et prendre ton petit-déjeuner avant que Sam n'ait la merveilleuse idée de te le piquer ! Et ensuite, on ira chasser de l'insecte ! Crowley a besoin de se défouler en plus.

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme après tout ce qui vient de se passer ? Dean...j'ai vu ma famille tomber. J'ai vu Metatron me prendre ma Grâce, je l'ai entendu...

-Dis-moi Cas', t'aurais pas oublié de nous mentionner quelque chose par hasard ? soupçonna alors Dean.

Castiel hésita. En effet, il n'avait pas tout raconté à sa nouvelle famille. Il leur avait bien dit tout ce qu'avait fait Metatron, toutes les paroles qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais il avait oublié de mentionner quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la pièce au même moment, mais quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Quelqu'un qui avait des saphirs à la place des yeux selon ses admirateurs.

-Cas' ? interrogea Dean, comprenant que ce cher petit ange boudeur lui cachait quelque chose.

-Non, je n'ai rien oublié, déclara-t-il pourtant.

-T'es sûr ? Tu devais aller voir notre nouvelle alliée, tu ne l'as pas croisé ?

-Non.

-Bon...lève-toi alors, et dépêche-toi ou tu n'auras pas de petit-déjeuner ! plaisanta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Castiel sortit de mauvaise grâce de son lit tout moelleux et chassa l'image traumatisante qu'il avait en tête. Il se prépara à la hâte, sachant qu'on allait encore l'enguirlander s'il ne se dépêchait pas. En effet, en entrant voir les autres, il y eut droit à un regard noir de Sam qui lui piqua une tartine de jambon !

-Alors Cassie, mes pouvoirs de guérison t'ont remis sur pied ? demanda soudainement un Crowley parfaitement habillé.

-Tu vas à une cérémonie de mariage peut-être ? interrompit Sam en louchant sur ce costume.

-Tu veux être ma mariée peut-être ?

-Beurk !

-Non, tu as raison, je ne me marierais qu'avec une femme !

-A supposer que tu te trouves quelqu'un ! se moqua Dean.

-Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un ! _« Si seulement elle donnait un signe de vie ! Je vais devenir dingue si elle n'apparait pas devant moi dans les prochaines 48 heures...bouge toi le fessier chérie ! »_

Heureusement, personne n'entendit la pensée. Une fois que tout fut mis en ordre, les armes vérifiées, Castiel consolé et douché, et que Sam et Dean eurent une petite engueulade matinale, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs, et que Crowley eut fait part de son envie de torturer n'importe quoi, l'équipe reformée put s'en aller dans la voiture. En chemin, Castiel demanda à s'arrêter, ayant une terrible envie de viande hachée !

-Cas', on ne va pas s'arrêter à chaque fois que tu as faim ! lui rétorqua Dean de mauvais poil.

-Mais...

-Tu dois apprendre à attendre et à te contrôler, lui conseilla encore l'ainé.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis tellement longtemps, murmura-t-il.

Sam et Dean ne l'entendirent pas, trop concentrés à reprendre leur engueulade sur la façon de torturer le mieux un démon. Crowley cependant put entendre le murmure de l'ange. Castiel devenait-il trop sentimental ? Quelque chose se cachait derrière ses petites paroles tristes !

-Dis-moi, à tout hasard Cassie hein, tu n'auras pas aperçu d'autres anges ? Du genre des...anges femelles ? suggéra-t-il alors.

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Oh rien...juste...tu vois, j'adore leurs ailes à ces femelles célestes ! Et leur poitrine aussi, accessoirement...

-Crowley, tu parles de ma famille ! grogna Castiel.

Un regard au ciel lui répondit. L'ange, de nouveau nostalgique et malade, enfouit sa tête sur un oreiller qu'il avait caché ! Crowley se moqua de lui intérieurement, avant de le laisser en paix. Il vit ce cher petit humain s'endormir, et sut en même temps qu'il ne disait pas tout...pourtant, Castiel fut réveillé par les cris des deux Winchester qui s'engueulaient vivement !

-Je décrète une pause ! interrompit brutalement Crowley pour calmer les mœurs.

-Ecoute-le Dean, il a raison pour une fois ! tenta Sam.

-Tu sais que j'adore, sexy boy ? J'ai une place dans mon énorme lit, alors c'est quand tu veux ! glissa-t-il à l'oreille du cadet.

Celui-ci fit une mine dégoûtée et s'échappa vite des murmures du démon en sortant de la voiture ! Il s'empressa d'aller aux toilettes, y amenant un Castiel endormi avec lui ! Celui-ci geignit quand il dut quitter son délicieux oreiller. Dean partit rejoindre les autres, suivi de Crowley. La pause dura plus d'une demi-heure, ce qui était rare ! L'équipe repartit après avoir pris une délicieuse bière et du whisky pour le démon. Mais en arrivant devant leur voiture, chacun haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qu'une femme faisait sur le capot de la sublime Impala ?! Une seconde ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme en plus !

-Naomi, lancèrent Crowley et Castiel.

-Q...qu'est-ce qu'elle fout _**SUR LE CAPOT DE MA BAGNOLE**_ ?! hurla littéralement Dean, hors de lui quand il vit qu'elle l'avait aussi endommagé !

Le cri dût réveiller Naomi qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle les referma rapidement, le soleil l'aveuglant !

-Tu nous entends ? demanda un Crowley à la limite de l'inquiétude.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en se hissant difficilement hors de ce capot très inconfortable !

Crowley l'y aida, la soutenant. Ses bras la ramenèrent tout contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Naomi ne sembla pas faire attention à ce geste, trop sonnée pour repousser le démon.

-Naomi ? osa demander Dean.

La femme essaya de dire quelque chose avant de s'effondrer littéralement dans les bras doux de son sauveur. Celui-ci rattrapa vite le corps mou et le pressa contre lui. Sa main vint rejoindre la tête de l'ange pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien...quand il ressortit sa main, du sang coulait !

-Merde !

-Attends, tu trouves normal qu'il y ait deux tâches de sang sur le capot de la voiture ? interrogea Sam en observant l'Impala.

En effet, il y avait deux tâches de sang. L'une provenant sans doute de cette tête d'ange, l'autre...

-Son dos. Je vois du sang couler de son dos ! intervint Castiel.

-Crowley, téléporte-nous dans notre chambre de motel !

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans broncher, oubliant au passage l'Impala. Dean lui ordonna de venir la chercher, et il le fit de _**TRES**_ mauvaise grâce ! Pendant qu'il ruminait, Dean posa le corps évanoui de l'ange sur le lit, sur le ventre. Une grande tâche de sang imbibait le costume impeccablement gris de la femme. Sans tarder, il lui enleva son haut, ne laissant que son sous-vêtement.

-Merde...c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il à Castiel.

Au même moment, Naomi se réveillait et poussa un gémissement de douleur quand elle sentit la main de l'humain sur son dos !

-Vous avez...mal ?! s'égosilla Sam.

-Oui ! gémit-elle simplement.

-Vous pourriez nous dire c'est quoi ce bordel total ?! Cas' est humain, les anges tombent, on a reformé notre équipe et maintenant vous avez mal alors que vous êtes un ange ?!

-Je ne le suis plus, murmura-t-elle.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, restant extrêmement méfiant. Il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec la femme, oh ça oui !

-Expliquez-nous ce qui vous est arrivé, sommèrent les deux Winchester. Pourquoi vous saignez de la tête et du dos ?

-Metatron a essayé de me tuer...je me suis arraché ma Grâce pour revenir sur Terre, révéla-t-elle difficilement, ravalant des gémissements de douleur.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté des milliards de couteaux célestes dans le corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait la douleur, et dieu que ça faisait mal ! Horriblement mal !

-Vous n'êtes pas tombée tout simplement ?!

-Non...il m'en a empêché.

-Et ?

-Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ensuite...aie !

-Pourquoi vous perdez votre sang ?

-Je me suis arrachée moi-même les ailes, gémit-elle de douleur encore une fois.

Dean et Sam eurent un rictus. Ouille, ça devait vraiment faire mal de se couper soi-même les ailes ! Ils se rappelèrent des paroles d'Anna quand elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle s'était faite. Naomi devait avoir connu la même chose...Sam fit dégager Dean du lit, et approcha ses mains de la blessure. Il toucha la plaie.

-_**AIE**_ ! hurla-t-elle, prise de secousses !

-Mais j'ai à peine touché la blessure ! Dean, essaye.

Il se produisit la même chose, mais moins violemment. Sam eut l'air vexé, quand Crowley arriva et vit sa chère ennemie allongée sur un lit, le dos dévêtu. Il fut tenté de regarder son corps, mais du sang l'empêcha de penser plus. Il s'approcha de la femme.

-T'es bien arrangée toi..., soupira-t-il.

Il essaya de toucher la blessure pour espérer la guérir, mais Castiel lui tint fermement le poignet !

-Non ! intima-t-il, comprenant.

-Quoi non ? Je vais pas laisser ce charmant ange mourir quand même, même si l'envie est...grande.

-Ce sont ses ailes que tu vas toucher. Tu es un démon, elle est un ange. Dean, Sam, laissez-moi avec elle. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse toucher sa plaie.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Nous sommes des êtres purs.

-Tu m'en diras tant, grommela le seul démon de la pièce.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Les plaies des anges ne peuvent pas être guéries par des humains, encore moins par des démons. Les êtres impurs par excellence, expliqua-t-il. Laissez-moi la soigner.

Ils hésitèrent, puis finirent par obtempérer en se demandant pourquoi les anges étaient si complexes ! Une fois seul avec Naomi, Castiel s'approcha d'elle et prit de quoi la soigner avant d'appuyer sur la blessure.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit-il tout simplement après avoir fini de lui mettre un long pansement qui faisait office de bandage.

Naomi n'articula rien, mettant juste sa chemise tâchée de sang. Elle regarda ensuite son frère, sans savoir quoi dire. Les pensées se bousculaient en elle tout comme elles se bousculaient du côté de Castiel. Ce dernier ne tint plus. Il avait des comptes à régler avec cette pétasse qui l'avait brisé ! Sans qu'elle ne puisse le soupçonner, il la plaqua durement contre un mur, lui arrachant un fort gémissement de douleur.

-Castiel ?! hoqueta-t-elle, essayant de se libérer de peur de subir d'autres attaques !

-Cette fois nous sommes à égalité, saloperie d'usurpatrice ! Homme à homme !

-Je suis une femme, tenta-t-elle en se débattant légèrement, mais elle ne put rien faire, étant encore trop faible pour se battre.

Castiel ne releva pas la remarque, lui servant juste un coup de poing dans le visage ! La brune tomba au sol, sa tête l'heurtant la première. Elle laissa sa peur l'envahir, sans savoir pourquoi son corps tremblait. Du sang coula d'une lèvre. Elle s'était ouverte ! Naomi chercha à reculer alors que du liquide étrange coulait de ses yeux bleus. Elle prit encore plus peur, croyant se noyer !

-Castiel..., implora-t-elle, comprenant soudain son désir de vengeance.

Le nouvel humain la regarda froidement, avec une envie de la tuer. Il prit le pistolet que Dean avait disposé sur une petite table, et le chargea. Naomi recula davantage.

-Castiel, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça...

-Je vous ai vu morte ! Metatron vous a tué !

-Il l'a crut lui aussi !

-Je vous ai vu sur votre bureau ! Il vous avait enfoncé votre arme de torture dans le crâne !

-Je sais, et j'en porte encore la marque, mais cette lame ne peut pas tuer les anges ! expliqua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre une voix normale.

Mais les tremblements en elle la firent paniquer. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Pourquoi ne se noyait-elle pas dans ce liquide coulant outrageusement de ses yeux brisés ?

-Vous n'êtes pas Naomi ! Elle ne se serait pas coupé les ailes, elle déteste l'humanité !

-Avant oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais sacrifier ma Grâce ou alors j'allais mourir ! Metatron voulait me tuer !

-Alors pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?! hurla-t-il, la rage prenant part de tout son être pur.

-Je n'en sais rien Castiel, je peux te le promettre. Tu n'as pas besoin de me blesser ! tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.  
Mais l'ange masculin plaqua son arme contre le cou de la femme. Il put lire du désespoir dans ses yeux. Mais il n'en avait cure. Elle lui avait fait tellement de mal en le privant de Dean ! En le forçant à en tuer des milliers...

-Je vais me venger, vous ne ferez plus votre maligne !

-J'implore ton pardon, Castiel. Je sais que j'ai fais d'horribles choses, que j'en étais consciente, mais je croyais faire le bien. N'as-tu pas fait la même chose toi aussi ? Et pourtant nous t'avons pardonné...

Castiel abaissa lentement son arme en entendant le discours de sa sœur. En effet, les anges l'avaient un peu pardonné, même si ça avait mis du temps. Pourquoi ne mériterait-elle pas le pardon elle aussi, alors qu'elle avait sauvé Sam de la mort ? Mais des doutes planaient toujours dans l'esprit du jeune humain. Il finit cependant par lâcher le pistolet, et aida Naomi à se relever.

-Merci, pleura-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Les trois autres choisirent ce moment pour entrer. Dean s'étonna du désordre de la pièce, Sam remarqua l'arme aux pieds de ce cher Castiel, et Crowley scruta le visage en sang et en larmes de Naomi. Sam et Dean prirent Castiel à part pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, tandis que Crowley se dirigea vers la femme qui abaissa le visage pour ne pas qu'il voit ses faiblesses.

-Allons chérie, je t'ai déjà vu en sang ! Tu te souviens de ce merveilleux combat entre toi et une princesse de la cité ? Elle ne savait même pas se battre ! Tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'était agiter son arme ! T'as bien fait de la zigouiller sur place ! se remémora le démon, parlant de leur passé en commun.

-J'aurais peut-être dû la laisser vivre finalement...elle t'appréciait. Peux-tu me dire comment refermer ma lèvre ?

-Euh...attendre que ça cicatrise ! Viens par là, je vais te débarbouiller ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu jouais avec Cassie ?! Tu as essayé de l'étrangler peut-être ? suggéra-t-il en entrainant Naomi sur un fauteuil.

La femme lui répondit à la négative alors qu'elle se laissait faire, réticente à subir un contact très poussé à son goût avec le démon. Celui-ci se rapprocha légèrement de son corps et prit soin de la soigner avec délicatesse, chose quasi impossible pour un démon pensa-t-il à lui-même. Mais bon, cette superbe créature avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, il n'allait pas la faire geindre de douleur non plus ! Après tout, il l'appréciait...oui, c'était le mot ! Il appréciait Naomi. Plus qu'il n'était permis à deux êtres comme eux, mais il éprouvait une grande affection pour elle.

-J'ai eu...ahem...enfin, j'ai presque failli croire que tu étais partie rejoindre ton papounet, se reprit-il.

-J'ai cru mourir moi aussi.

-Mais tu t'es dis que tu n'allais pas mourir sans avoir connu les joies du se...de la vie humaine !

-En fait, j'hésitais beaucoup à m'arracher les ailes. Je n'apprécie pas grandement l'humanité. Comment vais-je pouvoir survivre dans un monde aussi barbare ?!

-Rassure-toi, les animaux sont plus barbares que les crétins qui servent d'humains, plaisanta Crowley.

-Interromps-moi si je me trompe mais...tu étais aussi un humain avant. Ce qui fait de toi un de ces crétins, non ? hésita-t-elle, ses lèvres reformant un léger petit sourire à faire tomber n'importe quel satané démon ou même humain.

-Naomi, menaça-t-il, n'aimant pas être traité de...brrr...humain !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Dean et Sam émirent leurs doutes à Castiel, lequel leur confia sa méfiance également.

-Elle dit ne pas se souvenir des semaines suivant la chute...moi je ne lui fais pas confiance ! grogna Castiel.

-Bah...c'est vrai que son arrivée est un peu prématurée et pas la bienvenue, mais elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie, rappela Sam, empathique.

-Tu veux lui faire confiance ?! s'étrangla Dean.

-Disons qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. On ne peut pas la laisser en liberté, mais on ne peut pas non plus lui faire confiance...on pourrait peut-être la tester ? Mais personnellement, je crois que si comme elle l'a dit, elle a sacrifié sa Grâce pour venir ici, c'est qu'elle est de notre côté. Sinon elle se serait enfuit en sécurité, et elle n'aurait pas atterrit près de nous. Je suis sûr qu'elle a choisi volontairement cette destination, mais reste à savoir si...

-Metatron l'a envoyé ici ou si elle est vraiment elle-même..., continua Dean.

-Et si elle nous aidera ou si elle nous ment depuis le début pour récupérer la tablette ou autre chose, finit Castiel, bien qu'au fond le doute s'insinuait en lui.

Peut-être que Naomi était vraiment prête à les aider, qui sait ? Mais il fallait s'en assurer.

-On devrait demander à Crowley ce qu'il en pense ! suggéra avec dégoût Sam.

-Pour cette affaire, on ne pourra pas se fier à lui. T'as pas vu comme il la regardait tout à l'heure ?! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont amants !

-En aucun cas ! rattrapa Castiel, énervé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un démon et un ange...et puis, il est trop jeune ! Et puis...bah...Crowley, amoureux ?

-J'avoue, ça fait pas du tout vrai ça ! Mais je suis sûr qu'ils se connaissent bien...je vous parie combien qu'on va bientôt entendre des paroles dragueuses venant de la part de notre cher démon ? se moqua l'ainé des Winchester.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est plus que ça...on va bien voir ce qui se passe, mais on garde ces deux là à l'œil !

-Je suis d'accord, Sammy.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? (: Pour le prochain bonus, je vous propose deux choses:**

**Le 1 pour savoir comment Crowley a su que Naomi était enceinte**

**Le 2 pour cette histoire de Castiel qui a ses règles**

**Je vous laisse donc le choix pour le prochain chapitre^^**

**A très vite tout le monde, et passez une bonne journée au soleil!**


	12. Bonus 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le bonus n°3! C'est le bonus de l'histoire des règles avec Castiel, car j'ai eu 4 votes et n'arrivant pas à me décider, j'ai fini par choisir le 2 pour qu'on voit un peu de Destiel! Le prochain chapitre sera donc l'annonce de la grossesse de notre chère merveilleuse et vilaine baleine! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes, voulez-vous?**

**RikaGrey: Je promets donc de ne pas faire grève non plus! Oh, je suis heureuse que mes lemons te plaisent! (mais je n'en ai fais que 2/3 slash, les autres sont tous pour...ahem...d'autres couples!) Le bonus sort enfin, en espérant qu'il te plaise^^**

**Cinochie: D'abord, félicitations pour ton brevet! Nous avons eu la même mention, encore bravo^^Puis-je me permettre de te demander si tu as eu l'histoire des arts ou pas? (enfin, si on t'a présenté l'épreuve!) Ouaip, j'ai vu tes reviews sur d'autres fics et je t'en remercie! Arf, tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir l'annonce de la grossesse! Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ce bonus que tu me proposes, et il m'intéresse, mais j'aimerais trouver une rencontre originale entre eux...je l'ajoute donc à ma liste de bonus! J'en conclus que tu apprécies le couple Naomi/Crowley? :p**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, tout en vous avertissant que ce chapitre est malheureusement plus court.**

* * *

L'ambiance battait son plein dans le bunker de la Team Free Will recomposée. Sam et Dean se disputaient sur la prochaine mission, argumentant pour savoir s'il fallait vraiment continuer les recherches sur les anges, et aussi pour savoir qui partirait en mission. Sam éleva plusieurs fois la voix pour que ce soit Dean et Castiel qui y aillent.

-Pourquoi moi et lui ?! Ca peut être toi et Crowley ! rétorqua avec mauvaise grâce Dean.

-Moi j'ai autre chose à faire ! Et pas question que je parte en mission avec Crowley !

-Pourquoi ? Il a rien fait de mal ces derniers temps, et puis il a arrêté de te draguer, non ? se moqua gentiment l'ainé.

-Et toi, ça avance avec Cas' ? cingla-t-il simplement.

Dean lui lança un regard noir. Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Castiel l'évitait à chaque instant, préférant rester dans leur bibliothèque ou alors avec sa sœur. Le chasseur avait même l'impression d'être transparent, mais jusque là il n'avait rien dit. Peut-être que Castiel allait prendre conscience du mal qu'il lui faisait, après tout ? Voilà pourquoi Dean ne se plaignait pas encore.

-Bon, on va pas se dévorer juste pour une mission. S'il te plaît Dean, prends Cas' et vas avec lui. De toute manière, c'est le seul ange, donc il saura reconnaitre les anges s'il en voit.

-Mouais...Naomi aussi ! grogna-t-il, mettant une bonne once de rage en prononçant le nom de la brune.

-Sauf qu'elle est enceinte, et arrête de t'énerver dès qu'on parle d'elle !

-Je ne peux pas ne pas m'énerver, Sam ! Notre ennemie est avec nous, et en plus elle est enceinte !

-Bah c'est une bonne chose ! songea tendrement Sam.

-Pas du tout ! Je dois te rappeler tout le mal qu'elle a fait à Cas' ?!

-Ok, elle n'a pas fait que de bonnes actions, mais elle a changé. Elle m'a sauvé. Fais-lui confiance...

-Elle peut toujours crever, et le jour où ça arrivera, je serais heureux ! cracha-t-il avant de décamper.

Sam soupira devant la tirade de son frère. Pourquoi le chasseur ne pouvait-il pas pardonner à deux anges ce qu'il avait pardonné à son propre frère ? Lui qui avait déclenché l'Apocalypse, et donc déclencher la guerre du Paradis, et plus encore...le plus jeune secoua la tête. Non, ne partons pas dans ce sens là. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute ! Les anges avaient leurs propres problèmes, ne mélangeons pas ! Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le jeune chasseur suivit Dean. La mission allait se passer aujourd'hui même, et cette fois elle se passerait dans une forêt. La carte sophistiquée du bunker avait indiqué, selon Kevin, que beaucoup d'anges avaient atterris dans cette forêt. Dommage que la carte ne puisse pas indiquer plus précisément, cela dit...

-Allez tout le monde, réunion de groupe ! hurla-t-il pour qu'on l'entende.

Dean s'installa à une chaise et s'ouvrit une bière en attendant les autres et en ronchonnant. Sam l'imita et prit plusieurs bières pour que personne ne manque de rien durant la réunion. C'était assez fréquent maintenant. Tous se réunissaient sur la grande table pour parler des missions. L'ambiance était assez simple en général. Il y avait des éclats de rire par moments.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel d'arriver, habillé en short et chemise. Il tenait un livre dans les mains, et ne semblait pas heureux de devoir raccourcir son temps de lecture. Puis le couple arriva, Naomi également plongée dans un livre et Crowley ne se gênant pas pour admirer ses magnifiques fesses.

-Hum hum, toussota légèrement Sam pour attirer l'attention des autres. Bon, on a décidé de la prochaine mission !

-Cool, cette fois c'est où ? Pas dans un bar j'espère, j'aime pas les filles de là-bas ! déclara directement Crowley.

Naomi lui lança un regard à faire peur, ce qui lui donna vite l'envie de se rattraper dans sa phrase :

-Mais certaines étaient des démons déguisés pour nous observer ! Et aucune n'est plus belle que t...

-Donc la mission se passera dans une forêt dégoûtante pleine de boue à cause du fait que le Ciel nous envoie gentiment de la pluie ! s'empressa d'interrompre Dean.

-D'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas Metatron qui déclenche la pluie ? s'intéressa Sam, levant un sourcil.

-Non, ce n'est pas en son pouvoir normalement, répondit Castiel en penchant la tête.

Lui et sa sœur se regardèrent à la recherche d'une possible réponse, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, et se contentèrent de se regarder entre eux, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Dean et Crowley !

-A part ça, on espère trouver des anges qui auraient survécu, mais il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir maintenant, vu que ça fait plus de 5 mois qu'a eu lieu la chute.

-Nous restons confiants. Notre famille est plus forte et adaptable que tu ne le penses, Sam. Ils s'en sortiront et nous les y aiderons, déclara solennellement Castiel.

-On verra ça, Cas', minauda Dean. Bon, et Sam et moi avons décidé que je partirais avec toi pour trouver ta famille.

Castiel releva la tête alors qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à Dean. Non, ce beau gosse sexy mais énervant ne lui demandait tout de même pas de l'accompagner alors qu'il le rejetait depuis _**5 LONGS MOIS HORRIBLES ?!**_ La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de répliquer de manière naïve :

-Je ne peux pas, Dean.

-Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as la diarrhée, c'est faux ! J'ai été aux toilettes derrière toi il n'y a pas 30 minutes et je n'ai rien vu de suspect !

-Oh, on se calme là ! Evitez de parler de ça devant une femme enceinte ! grommela Crowley, semblant étrangement attentionné envers sa moitié au ventre arrondi.

-C'est pas une chochotte, Crowley, et là je m'efforce de régler les problèmes avec ce foutu ange borné ! s'énerva légèrement l'ainé des Winchester.

Castiel eut l'air vexé, et se tourna davantage, dos à ce cher chasseur qui lui brisait le cœur. Et après ça il osait lui demander de venir l'aider ?! Pff, que nenni !

-C'est pas ça, Dean, mais...j'ai mes règles ! finit-il par dire bêtement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers le pauvre ange qui donna sa mine la plus sérieuse du monde. Sam et Crowley se lancèrent un regard, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir les rires qui menaçaient de sortir, tandis que Naomi haussait un sourcil et Dean se penchait vers Castiel.

-Tu peux répéter ?! demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

-J'ai mes règles ! dit-il courageusement. Tu sais, le sang dans mon slip abeille !

C'en fut trop pour Sam et Crowley qui explosèrent de rire en même temps, les larmes aux yeux. Dean ne retint pas non plus un petit rire. Castiel se vexa davantage, et menaça de s'énerver franchement !

-C'est l'excuse la plus inadmissible que j'ai jamais entendu ! pouffa Sam.

-Même Naomi sait ce que c'est, mais toi Cassie, t'atteins le fond ! se moqua Crowley.

-Mais..., tenta-t-il.

-Sérieusement Cas', à moins que tu n'ais pas un pénis, tu n'as pas de règles, ou alors t'as caché des règles graduées en bas..., sourit Dean, presque attendri par cette horrible blague.

Cependant Castiel ne montra pas le même enthousiasme ou la même envie de rire que les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée.

-Je vous déteste ! dit-il furieusement avant de s'en aller extrêmement vexé !

-Mais reste, Cassie ! C'était marrant ! se plaignit le démon.

-Je confirme, il trouve vraiment de belles choses à dire, continua Dean.

-Chérie, tu sais ce que c'est des règles au moins ? poursuivit Crowley en parlant à sa Némésis enceinte.

-Je ne suis pas une extraterrestre ! Enfin...pas dans le sens que tu imagines !

-Oh si chérie, t'es une extraterrestre que j'aime ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as dû faire face à...tes charmantes règles ?! Parce que tu as refusé que je te touche en plus ! J'ai même pas pu te faire prendre du plaisir par ton petit orifice qu'il me tente de déc...

Crowley n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà Naomi était partie, vexée elle aussi ! Elle n'oublia pas les livres qu'elle et Castiel avaient emportés. Sam et Dean clignèrent des yeux en observant Crowley. Et se permirent un rire franc ! Mais qu'est-ce que les anges pouvaient être susceptibles !

A l'autre bout du bunker, Castiel s'était réfugié à l'abri dans un coin de la bibliothèque, les genoux repliés et la tête entre les bras. Naomi vint le rejoindre et fit signe qu'elle était là. Son frère se contenta de relever la tête, puis de la reposer là où elle était. La femme enceinte ne put le laisser ainsi, sentant un étrange pincement au cœur. Elle vint près de lui, et posa une main rassurante sur lui, tandis que sa tête allait rejoindre l'épaule de son petit frère.

-C'est Dean ? demanda-t-elle simplement en énochian.

-Oui. Il ne comprendra jamais...je ne veux plus être humain.

-Je crois qu'aucun ange n'aimerait être humain, mon frère. Mais ton protégé comprendra bientôt que tu es sincère.

-Mais quand ?! J'aimerais qu'il disparaisse de ma vie ! finit par déclarer Castiel avec rage.

Mais au fond, il ne le voulait pas. Au fond, il serait brisé si le seul homme pour qui il avait une très grande affection l'abandonnait. Naomi sembla le comprendre.

-On peut rester ici en attendant que ça se calme, Castiel.

-Dis, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon surnom ? questionna-t-il soudainement, s'ouvrant à sa sœur et posant sa propre tête contre celle de la brune.

-Je ne suis pas habituée. Je n'aime pas écorcher le nom d'un ange.

-Oh ! J'aimerais te demander...

-Oui ? encouragea-t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire.

-Quel conte lisais-tu ? s'intéressa-t-il, regardant curieusement le livre.

-La belle au bois dormant. L'humain qui gardait la bibliothèque m'a dit que je devrais l'aimer, ce conte, conta-t-elle en faisant référence à une sortie.

Une sortie qui s'était mal terminé vu que Dean et Sam avaient dû éviter de se faire bouffer par des chiens ensorcelés par une vilaine sorcière !

-Lis-le-moi ! ordonna gentiment Castiel.

* * *

**Toujours d'accord pour d'autres bonus? J'ai aussi pensé à certaines de vos suggestions, je compte faire quelques points de vue! Voici ce qui peut vous attendre:**

**-L'annonce de la grossesse de Naomi à Crowley et la réaction des autres (prochain chapitre)**

**-L'histoire de l'allergie de Castiel aux poissons et la nuit passée avec Dean**

**-Scène inédite entre Sam et Crowley pendant une de leurs missions**

**-Scène inédite du nouveau-né et de leurs parents ainsi que quelques autres réponses**

**-Scène inédite de la première rencontre entre Naomi et Crowley**

**-Scène inédite entre Sam et Nathaniel et ses ailes**

**Si vous avez d'autres suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas! Je vous avertis également que j'ai déjà l'intrigue principale pour le second tome de cette fic, et que le titre devrait être: Tu veux m'épouser? (on comprend tout de suite ce que ça veut dire^^ Et je vous rapporte un petit plus: Sam aura bel et bien un amoureux/une amoureuse!)**

**Pas de votes aujourd'hui car trop de blablas de ma part. A très bientôt!**


	13. Bonus 4

**Hello tout le monde! Voici enfin le 4ème bonus que vous apprécierez j'espère! Pour les infos, c'est en fin de chapitre :p Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles qui lisent et me commentent, vos reviews me font vraiment rire! J'essaye de vous combler du mieux que je peux^^ **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Cinochie: Félicitations pour ton histoire des arts^^C'est clair que l'oral, c'est pas facile! Dis-moi, sur quelle œuvre es-tu tombée? :p (si je peux me permettre de te demander!) Tu as l'air de vraiment aimer ce couple! Ce chapitre devrait te plaire alors! Bonne lecture à toi :p**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et nous reparlerons en fin de chapitre! Enjoy it everyone :p**

* * *

-Qui a encore touché à mon ordinateur ?! grogna la voix énervée de Sam.

A peine revenu d'une terrible mission que déjà on l'énervait, ce n'était pas croyable ! Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille cinq petites minutes ?! Et puis c'était quoi cette manière de toucher à son ordinateur comme ça, sans même lui demander la permission ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le seul à penser à avoir son fidèle ami informatique que tout le monde pouvait s'octroyer le droit d'utiliser son amour !

-Et puis c'est quoi cette recherche ?! Dean, Cas', Crowley, ramenez vos fesses par là ! Qui de vous trois a utilisé _**MON**_ ordinateur ?! siffla-t-il en lançant un regard inquisiteur aux trois autres.

-Sammy, si je me souviens bien, on était tous les trois ailleurs entrain de chasser du...comment elle s'appelait déjà ?! Ah oui, une Dame Blanche ! Quoique là elle ressemblait plus à la dame en noir de...

-On y a pas touché, aucun de nous trois, coupa Dean.

-Dans ce cas je pense que nous avons un problème, parce que j'avais laissé mon ordinateur en veille ! Et puis c'est quoi toutes ces pages ?! Mon historique a explosé là ! soupira Sam en bichonnant vite son pauvre ami.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui est restée ici ! déclara, grognon, l'ainé des Winchester.

-Bien sûr, et c'est Naomi qui aurait cherché tout ça...arrêtez de lui faire porter le chapeau pour tout !

Castiel pencha simplement la tête quant à lui, écoutant la conversation animée. Mais quelles étaient les recherches qu'aurait soi-disant faites Naomi, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas se servir de ces télévisions améliorées ?

-C'est forcément elle qui a cherché, vu que c'est écrit...mal à la poitrine. Et je ne pense pas que les hommes aient vraiment mal aux seins ! Euh...Crowley ? Viens voir..., s'exclama alors Sam après avoir regardé certaines autres recherches.

Le démon soupira et alla vers le buveur de sang démoniaque avant de regarder ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il resta scotché devant les résultats des recherches ! Alors que Dean et Castiel s'apprêtaient à lui demander des explications, ils virent le roi de l'enfer s'éloigner à grands pas vers les couloirs du bunker. Il s'enfonça dans lesdits couloirs avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un ange réduit à l'état d'humaine.

-Naomi ? demanda-t-il en la contemplant.

Elle était entrain de regarder au-delà des fenêtres, semblant admirer le paysage familier. En entendant son nom, la femme releva la tête de ses observations et regarda l'importuneur. Son démon. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, mais ce sourire là, il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait déjà qu'elle était préoccupée.

-Ca va chérie ? fit-il mine de demander en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle vint juste à lui et lui donna un petit baiser timide sur les lèvres, signifiant qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Crowley approfondit légèrement le baiser, n'aimant pas que ses lèvres soient si peu cajolées...il sentit les mains de sa petite amie se faufiler dan son dos. Elle brisa d'elle-même le baiser pour se reposer contre lui, l'air de rien, mais il n'allait pas attendre qu'elle veuille bien lui dire ce qui la dérangeait.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? hasarda-t-il en essayant d'être clair dans son message.

-Euh...tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Fais encore un effort, chérie ! demanda-t-il, l'encourageant.

-Ta mission avec les trois autres ? se hasarda-t-elle à questionner, tentant de cacher son malaise.

-Superbe ! J'ai juste failli périr sous une femme qui voulait m'embrasser pour me tuer !

-Qui était-elle ?! grogna Naomi, jalouse, avant de se rendre compte de son comportement et de redemander plus gentiment. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

-Elle est morte depuis longtemps, mon adorable cœur jaloux ! Mais c'était son charmant et laid fantôme qui a essayé de m'embrasser pour me zigouiller en douceur !

-Je ne suis pas ja...enfin...non, je ne suis pas jalouse !

-Mais tu me caches quelque chose, jeune fille ! dit-il quand même.

-Jeune fille ?! Je suis plus vieille que toi, dois-je te le rappeler ?

-Non chérie, _**JE**_ suis le plus vieux !

-Non, c'est moi !

-On va pas recommencer avec cet éternel débat quand même ?!

-L'intérêt de cet éternel débat c'est qu'il soit éternel, se permit-elle de rappeler avec un petit air moquer.

-Naomi, si tu n'admets pas que tu es plus jeune que moi, je te promets de te garder éveillée toute la nuit ! menaça le démon en embrassant ce cou délicieusement offert.

Il en oublia presque le but de son interrogatoire, passant ses mains sur les jolies fesses de son amante ! L'une des ventouses baladeuses alla même se poster sur un sein, avant que Naomi ne le repousse, gémissant de douleur !

-Quoi ?!

-Ne me touche pas ici ! C'est sensible !

-Sensible ?! fit-il une fois de plus mine de s'inquiéter.

-Oui ! Alors ne touche plus ma poitrine, minauda-t-elle avant de revenir timidement dans ses bras.

Crowley la serra un instant en pestant contre cette sensibilité...depuis quand les anges développaient-ils une forme de sensibilité à la poitrine ?! A part dans le cas où se trouvait sa petite amie...quoi, vous voulez savoir ce qui lui arrive ?

-Chérie, ne mens plus, et dis-moi tout ! Tu as quelque chose de très important à me dire ! finit-il par déclarer en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite-amie officielle pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, une fâcheuse habitude qu'elle avait...

-Je...je n'ai pas rien à te dire, tu sais ? Mis à part que...je tiens à toi ?

Ah oui, à cette époque là, Naomi avait vraiment du mal à avouer qu'elle aimait vraiment Crowley, voilà pourquoi elle ne disait jamais un simple « je t'aime », mais elle le rendait aussi à ce stupide démon qui refusait de lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle, ce n'était donc que pure vengeance ! Vengeance pas amusante, cela dit. Mais Naomi n'était pas dupe. Elle comprit qu'il savait pour son...état catastrophique. Mais elle préféra tout de même s'en assurer.

-Tu...tu le sais, alors ? osa-t-elle demander en baissant les yeux.

-Si tu veux parler de tes recherches sur Internet qui m'ont permises de voir que tu t'interrogeais beaucoup sur la grossesse...

-C'était juste pour m'informer ! Rien de plus, tenta-t-elle de nier.

-Chérie, tu as lu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, et je te connais. Je sais que tu as une mémoire eidétique, et que donc tu as pu retenir des centaines de choses, mais tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton cher démon ?

-Je...ce n'est même pas sûr. Je ne le suis pas, rassure-toi, nia-t-elle en bloc.

Crowley soupira. Mauvaise menteuse, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non plus, car elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans l'art de la menterie. Elle était un ange après tout, et son hobby était la manipulation mentale, pas les mensonges. Il songerait à lui apprendre un jour d'ailleurs, mais en attendant, il lui fit un de ses regards les plus démoniaques.

-Crowley ! s'irrita-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de ces bras si...craquants et menaçants !

-Ne t'enfuis pas, chérie ! Je veux juste savoir si oui ou non tu es enceinte !

-Je ne le suis pas ! C'est juste...j'ai dû développer une sorte de maladie à la poitrine, se justifia-t-elle maladroitement.

Puis elle alla se poster contre la même fenêtre, le visage tordu sous les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Crowley vint la rejoindre, et se baissa jusqu'à son ventre, relevant son haut pour vérifier !

-Que fais-tu ?! soupira-t-elle en essayant de se soustraire aux douces mains du démon.

-Je ne suis pas gynécologue, merci à ton papa, mais je peux entendre les battements de cœur ou voir si tu es enceinte, alors laisse-moi faire chérie ! ordonna-t-il avant de poser sa tête contre ce ventre qu'il aimait caresser.

Naomi frissonna, aimant sentir ce contact. Elle attendit en priant en énochian pour qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Crowley se concentra quelques instants puis resta perché sur ce ventre quelques autres secondes pour profiter de la douceur de cette peau de bébé. Il sentit l'inquiétude de sa petite-amie, et s'empressa de remonter.

-Chérie, je te confirme bien que tu es...enceinte..., déclara-t-il, commençant enfin à comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-J'avais espéré que ça n'arriverait jamais, avoua-t-elle, décidant de ne plus cacher sa peur.

-Bah...c'est un bon pas pour ton humanité ! Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour avec ma petite amie enceinte !

-Je ne plaisante pas Crowley ! On est allés trop loin cette fois ! commença-t-elle à paniquer, tournant déjà en rond.

-Chérie...

-Pourquoi la vie humaine est-elle si compliquée ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à notre Père pour qu'il me fasse ça ?!

-_**TON**_ Père ! Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois ma sœur, pour des raisons que tu connais déjà...quand je pense que je pourrais être ton frère en plus, beurk !

-Si Michel l'apprend, il me bannira définitivement du Paradis...mais qu'est-ce que je pensais moi ?! Que d'aimer un humain...

-Démon ! rattrapa-t-il, un mal de tête commençant à le terrasser quand il écouta les plaintes de sa petite-amie désormais enceinte.

-Allait me procurer juste du bonheur ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi Metatron ne m'a pas achevé tout de suite ?!

-Parce qu'il voit ta beauté ? suggéra Crowley avec un sourire, avant d'attraper son ange pour essayer de la calmer.

Mais la boule de nerfs ne se calma pas, les effets de la grossesse agissant déjà sur elle. Et oui, être un ange enceinte était différent...et vous n'avez rien vu !

-Chérie...de toute manière, ton frérot est dans la Cage, donc il ne saura pas.

-Mais s'il revient, il le saura, et il me bannira parce que j'ai trahi ma famille !

-Ta famille est aussi sur Terre...

-Non, pas toute ! Il m'interdira d'aller au Paradis à ma mort, j'en suis sûre ! Je porte une abomination dans mon ventre et je ne sais même plus ce que je dois faire ! se lamenta-t-elle.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas une abomination !

-C'est un Nephilim !

-Et alors ? Bon, calme-toi, je vais aller prévenir les trois autres ouistitis.

-Crowley..., commença Naomi, essayant de dire autre chose.

-Chut, intima-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Une fois le baiser rompu, il s'en alla rechercher les trois autres idiots pour leur faire part de ses inquiétudes et de ses lamentations ! Et quand il leur apprit la nouvelle, Dean fit tomber sa bière au sol, Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et Castiel pencha _**ENCORE UNE FOIS**_ la tête de côté !

-Non mais franchement, vous trouvez que j'ai la tête d'un papa ?! maudit Crowley en s'asseyant lamentablement sur un pauvre siège.

-Bah...tu seras déjà plus présent que notre père à nous, confia Sam.

-Moi je ne peux pas te le dire, Crowley, car je n'ai pas connu mon père, murmura Castiel en baissant la tête.

-Moi je dis que tu devrais t'en aller avec l'autre ange, termina Dean.

-Pour qu'Abbadon et Metatron nous tuent ? Jamais ! Je préfère embrasser Cassie plutôt que de sortir en ces temps troublés ! récita-t-il théâtralement.

-Désolé Crowley, mais je suis déjà dévoué à Dean, rétorqua Castiel sans comprendre la plaisanterie.

Le Dean en question releva vite la tête vers lui, lui donnant son regard le plus ébahi possible. Castiel faillit fondre en voyant ce petit air. Que cet humain était beau, malgré son âme dévastée !

-Le mieux c'est qu'elle avorte, parce que je refuse qu'un bébé vive chez moi ! grogna finalement Dean après s'être détourné de son ange gardien.

-Je serais aussi de cet avis..., finit par révéler Crowley, toute forme de bonne humeur ou de plaisanterie disparaissant de son visage et de sa voix.

-Quoi ?! Mais...non, pas question que ma sœur avorte ! C'est contraire à nos lois ! intervint, scandalisé, Castiel.

-Désolé Cas', mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse faire autrement. Et surtout, tu crois que les anges seraient ravis d'apprendre que leur leader manipulatrice est enceinte d'un démon ? Du roi de l'enfer surtout ?!

-Non, bien sûr, mais ils ont d'autres problèmes en ce moment ! Qu'en pense Naomi ? s'interrogea l'ange.

-Elle a peur que Michou d'amour la bannisse parce qu'elle porte une abomination dans son adorable petit ventre !

-Michel ne serait pas heureux, c'est certain, mais il est dans la Cage avec Lucifer. Laissons-lui une chance de s'humaniser. Je suis sûr qu'un bébé la fera devenir une véritable humaine, s'attendrit Castiel.

-Et toi, Crowley ? Tu es prêt à être...papa ? sourit Sam, presque attendri par la situation.

-Bah...je suis le roi de l'enfer, et je ne m'imagine pas porter un gamin dans mes bras !

-Mais tu serais mignon comme ça, songea l'ange à voix haute. Et je suis sûr que Naomi serait de ton avis.

-Si elle ne panique pas avant...mais je ne veux pas d'un mioche quand même !

Dean acquiesça vivement, tandis que Sam et Castiel se regardèrent, un message se transmettant entre eux. Castiel finit par déclarer :

-C'est comme tu le souhaites, Crowley, mais n'oublie pas que Naomi a son avis aussi à dire...ne la brise pas.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? ironisa gentiment le démon.

-Si tu lui fais du mal, ange ou pas ange, je te ramènerais en enfer ! promit le troisième chasseur.

Crowley déglutit légèrement, et ne demanda pas ses restes. Et lorsque le soir vint, il vint assez tôt d'ailleurs, il se retrouva de nouveau avec Naomi dans leur chambre assignée. Il avait remarqué que sa petite amie n'était pas venue manger, et il ne put empêcher une forme d'inquiétude de venir lui tarauder l'esprit.

-Naomi ? finit-il par demander avec une certaine tendresse.

-J'ai entendu, Crowley. J'ai tout entendu, à mon grand regret. J'aurais dû rester ici au lieu de vous écouter parler de mon état, mais je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez tous de mon...état, admit-elle.

Le démon s'assit près d'elle, et l'admira. Ses yeux plongèrent finalement dans ceux de la brune. Un pincement au cœur étrange l'envahit lorsqu'il vit les doutes qui semblaient tuer sa chère petite amie de l'intérieur.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'avorte ? se contenta-t-elle de demander, s'ouvrant à lui.

-C'était juste une idée...mais comme les autres idiots du village me l'ont dit, apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir décider.

-Mais si tu étais le seul, le ferais-tu ? Me forcerais-tu à avorter ?

-Je ne sais pas, en fait...d'ordinaire, en bon sadique et tortionnaire que je suis, je t'aurais répliqué que je t'aurais moi-même arraché cet enfant de tes entrailles, mais...non, je ne peux pas te le dire, hélas.

En entendant cette réplique plus qu'alarmante, Naomi se recula, prenant légèrement peur, mais Crowley lui prit la main à temps et l'allongea sur le lit, la plaquant doucement sur les draps.

-Mais j'avoue que j'ai très envie de te voir avec un joli ventre rebondi.

-Alors tu ne fais cela que pour mon physique ?

-Non.

-Crowley, je veux garder ce bébé. Qu'il soit une abomination ou non, j'ai réfléchi, et...je pense que je me sentirais plus chez moi avec un enfant. Je pourrais essayer de devenir humaine, de me faire pardonner pour tous les actes que j'ai commis. Je pourrais contempler la vie aussi. Et tu as raison, Michel est dans sa Cage, et même si j'ai peur de sa réaction quand il saura, je dois bien admettre que je suis bien protégée. Mais si je garde notre enfant, je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper seule. Promets que tu vas rester avec moi, demanda-t-elle, confiant enfin ses peurs à son amant.

Celui-ci hésita un peu. Il était le diable, nom d'un chien ! Mais son ange lui donnait l'opportunité d'être père à nouveau...elle lui donnait son être tout entier en acceptant de mettre à terme sa grossesse pour lui donner un héritier...ou une héritière, à voir ! Ce fut donc dans un sourire légèrement hésitant qu'il lui promit qu'il serait là.

-Puis-je te détendre en te faisant l'amour sur ce lit pour sceller cette promesse ? demanda-t-il sans attendre la réponse, embrassant déjà son cou offert.

-Ah non, pas question que tu me touches jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse !

-Hein ?! couina-t-il, relevant vite la tête.

-J'ai lu que les femmes enceintes pouvaient avoir mal en copulant avec leur amant. Je ne veux pas mettre la santé du bébé en danger !

-Mais...ça fait 9 mois, Naomi ! 9 mois ! 9 mois sans te toucher, sans me fondre dans ton intimité si...oh mon dieu, si serré ! 9 mois sans entendre tes gémissements et cris de plaisir quand je te prends ! 9 mois sans expérimenter de nouvelles choses avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, hein ?! prit-il peur, craignant de finir moine dans un couvent !

-Je refuse que tu me touches tant que je suis enceinte, point !

-Et moi je veux te faire l'amour éternellement, deux petits points !

-Ne me touche plus, compris ?! Point virgule !

-Naomi, je vais te prendre sur ce foutu lit jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire jouir, et point final cette fois !

* * *

**Désolé pour ceux et celles qui aiment le Destiel, je n'y ai pas fait référence aujourd'hui...encore désolé! Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre? :p**

**Pour les infos, les voici!**

**Concernant mon tome intermédiaire, il se nommera _"Tu veux fantasmer?"_ et relatera les fantasmes des personnages suivants: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Crowley, Naomi, Nathaniel, Abbadon et Metatron (à la demande de certaines x) Les fantasmes seront soit des lemons, soit des petites scènes amusantes sans citron. Le rating devrait être mis en M, et il n'y aura pas d'histoire particulière.**

**Concernant le tome 2, il est toujours en préparation et je confirme le titre qui sera_ "Tu veux m'épouser?"_ Nous y verrons le retour de Gabriel, Lucifer et Michel (désolé aux fans de Raphaël x) Nous pourrons aussi espérer le retour de Samandriel pour quelques chapitres, et un personnage de ma création fera son apparition. L'un des deux couples principaux risque de s'éteindre à cause de...vous le saurez quand vous lirez x) ****Quant à Sam, il aura bien quelqu'un^^ Je ne confirme pas encore le retour de Nathaniel, je verrais au fur et à mesure. **

**Voilà voilà, c'était tout pour les informations! Sur ce, à vos claviers pour me faire vos impressions, et passez une excellente nuitée, les petits (: (aucune référence aux visiteurs x)**


	14. Bonus 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Avec un peu d'avance, je vous mets en ligne le 5ème bonus qui devrait ravir les fans de Destiel! Il est bien plus court que les autres chapitres, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira! Sans tarder, je réponds aux reviews anonymes:**

**Cinochie: On a pas les mêmes œuvres, c'est dommage...moi je suis tombée sur le livre de Primo Lévi, "Si c'est un homme". J'ai fais plein d'autres Naowley, si jamais tu veux y jeter un œil :p Arf, le prochain chapitre centré sur les deux cocos et leur enfant ou leur rencontre ne sera pas avant un autre chapitre...mais il arrivera quand même, t'inquiète pas^^Merci pour le compliment! **

**Merci aussi à toutes les autres revieweuses que j'adore! **

**Passez un agréable moment Destiel dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

-Atcha ! éternua un Castiel grelotant.

Dean vint vite vers lui! Le spectacle que lui offrit l'ange lui retourna l'estomac. Une pointe de désir fit son apparition quand son regard émeraude croisa un torse musclé. Le torse de Castiel qui se soulevait à rythme régulier. Un torse parfait, un torse de dieu grec, vous savez, comme sur les statues anciennes ?

-Dean, j'ai froid ! couina le pauvre ange en éternuant à nouveau.

-Ouais, euh...prends mon tee-shirt, Cas', finit-il par déclarer.

Le chasseur enleva doucement sur vêtement de haut et le tendit à son ami pour que ce dernier ne prenne pas davantage froid. Il crut voir l'ange sentir le tissu et le serrer légèrement contre lui avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

-Alors ? sourit Dean.

-Je l'aime beaucoup ! Et il est à ma taille, soupira Castiel d'aise, s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers en serrant avec un certain amour l'habit qu'il avait sur lui.

Dean lui servit un autre sourire attendri. Il entendit cependant son ange gardien éternuer plusieurs fois, et l'inquiétude fit à nouveau apparition dans son être intérieur. Il prit place près de Castiel et lui tendit un mouchoir.

-T'es sûr que t'as pas attrapé la grippe, Cas' ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, admit ledit Cas' en rougissant.

-Euh...t'es malade ?

-Malade de toi..., murmura l'ange avant de se reprendre. Je crois que oui...et je n'ai pas digéré poisson que m'a servi Sam.

-Il cuisine mal, hein ? se moqua gentiment Dean, bien qu'au fond de lui, il était choqué.

Choqué par le murmure de Castiel, car il l'avait entendu, ayant de bonnes oreilles. Son ange gardien l'aimait-il vraiment ? Cette question épineuse commençait à le dévorer lentement, car il commençait à y croire à cet amour.

-Dean, tu crois que Sam a tenté de m'empoisonner avec son poisson ? demanda innocemment Castiel.

-Euh...c'est pas de sa faute s'il cuisine comme un boulet ! tenta son ami en souriant.

Castiel considéra la phrase quelques instants, semblant satisfait. Il lança ensuite un regard à Dean, et chercha ses yeux, voulant s'y plonger un moment pour oublier qu'il était malade. Puis des images lui vinrent en tête. Il ne pourrait pas dormir avec ses nouvelles questions en tête, ah ça non ! Il devait _**ABSOLUMENT**_ demander des renseignements à son cher chasseur.

-Dean ? Comment on peut faire plaisir à un homme ?

-Pas en lui offrant des fleurs en tout cas ! plaisanta l'autre.

-Je veux dire...sexuellement, toussota Castiel, gêné.

-Cas' ! On ne parle pas de ça entre mecs, voyons !

-Je sais, mais...j'aimerais savoir, Dean.

-Qui t'a donné l'idée de demander ça ?! Sam, n'est-ce pas ? soupira le chasseur.

-En fait, j'ai vu Crowley et Naomi...

Dean soupira. Qu'avait vu ce gamin qui n'était pas pudique encore ?! Qu'avait-il cru voir, plutôt ? Et pourquoi lui poser ces questions embarrassantes à _**LUI**_ ?! Il n'était qu'un pauvre chasseur qui voulait prendre soin de son ange gardien, après tout...et puis, parler de sexe avec l'homme qu'il désirait, ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure façon pour se calmer ! Minute ! Homme qu'il désirait ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? soupira-t-il, se massant la tête.

-Naomi avait le sexe de Crowley en bouche, et j'ai vu qu'il aimait bien ce qu'elle faisait, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait...et quand j'ai regardé ça, à mon grand étonnement et avec une certaine peur, j'ai vu que j'avais une bosse en bas. C'est quoi, Dean ? Ca ressemble à la même bosse que j'avais quand j'ai regardé le film avec le livreur de pizza et la vilaine fille...

-Cas', crois-moi, vaut mieux éviter que tu le s...attends, t'as une bosse à l'entrejambe ?! couina-t-il, ré analysant enfin cette phrase plus que...érotique à son goût !

-Oui, tu veux la voir ?

Sans même attendre de réponse, Castiel baissa la couverture et montra à Dean son boxer légèrement déformé. Le jeune homme se surprit à rougir, et détourna vite le regard en se promettant de ne plus jamais rester seul avec un Castiel excité !

-Dean, comment on enlève ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un doit prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche pour...

-Ecoute Cas', ce que t'as vu, c'était...une fellation, et oui, ça peut t'enlever ton machin, mais par pitié, ne parle plus de ça avec moi !

-P...pourquoi ? Atcha ! Tu...tu n'aimes pas mon corps, c'est ça ? toussa-t-il avant que ses yeux ne prennent une teinte triste.

-Si, si bien sûr que si ! Mais tu comprends, Cas', t'es pas le seul mec...et...ahem, te voir excité peut...provoquer la même réaction sur les autres hommes, expliqua, de plus en plus rougissant et hésitant, le chasseur.

-Oh ! sourit légèrement Castiel.

Cela voulait dire que...oui, cela voulait dire que Dean pouvait être excité par lui ! Le jeune humain sourit d'autant plus, avant...d'éternuer une nouvelle fois ! Le froid se rappela de plus à lui, le faisant grelotter davantage.

-Bouge pas, Cas'. Je vais te chercher des couvertures.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Dean revint rapidement en essayant d'enlever cette rougeur énervante de ses joues, mais ce n'était pas évident, des images érotiques lui venant encore en tête. Mais quelle idée Castiel avait eu de lui montrer sa bosse ?! Même s'il n'avait pas montré ce qu'il y avait sous le vêtement, ce qui était bien dommage..._**STOP**_ ! Surtout ne pas penser à ça, surtout ne pas se demander comment était Castiel complètement nu !

Quand le chasseur revint, il aperçut son ange gardien sur le lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à sa taille. En se penchant davantage sur lui, Dean put constater que l'ange s'endormait lentement mais sûrement. Il resta là, au dessus de lui en l'observant avec une certaine tendresse qu'il ne pouvait enlever.

-Dean, murmura l'homme malade.

-Oui ? Je t'apporte des couvertures ! Laisse-toi faire, petit gamin !

Dean mit en place les couvertures, mais au moment où il allait partir, la main de Castiel l'empêcha de s'en aller. Il se retrouva couché sur le lit, avec un Castiel presque endormi qui se mettait doucement sur lui, posant sa tête contre son torse.

-Cas'..., murmura-t-il à son tour, le désir revenant à lui. Cas', fais pas ça...

Un simple petit ronronnement lui répondit, lui faisant comprendre que son ange gardien ne le laisserait partir qu'au matin prochain. Il se résigna alors, heureux au fond de lui de partager un moment aussi doux et intime avec Castiel. L'une de ses mains se posa sur les cheveux en bataille de l'ange, leur donnant un léger massage pour ne pas réveiller l'ange en hibernation sur son torse. L'autre main alla se poster sur son dos. Dean laissa un léger soupir de plaisir et de contentement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas rêvé de ce doux moment, pourvu que son Castiel ne l'abandonne jamais. Il tenait trop à lui pour ça...au fond, oui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne pourrait le lui dire que lorsqu'il serait sûr que l'ange ne serait plus en danger !

* * *

**J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur, alors ne me JETEZ PAS de pierres sur le visage S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Merci!**

**Quels sont vos avis? :p Le prochain chapitre devrait être centré sur Sam et Crowley pour ceux que ça intéresse^^ Merci encore d'avoir lu!**

**(PS: Pour ceux et celles qui attendent les deux autres suites, je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne pourrais les publier que quand j'aurais au moins fini deux de mes fictions, sinon ça ferait trop de fictions à mettre à jour et je ne veux pas vous faire trop attendre...)**


	15. Bonus 6

**Salut la compagnie! Me revoici avec un nouveau bonus! Il porte cette fois sur Sam et Crowley! Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews, je vous adore!**

**Réponses à reviews anonymes :p**

**Cinochie: J'ai vu oui, je t'ai déjà croisé sur le fandom Sanctuary il me semble^^ J'aime aussi le Teslen, ils sont si mignons ensemble...(FAITES NOUS UN FILM POUR QU'ON VOIT LA FIN DE LA SERIE, BORDEL!) Je veux voir un film moi, ou une saison 5 :'( Je m'égare aussi je crois x) J'espère qu'il te plaira, ce fameux chapitre^^**

**Sur ce, passez un bon moment avec nos deux amis humain-démon!**

* * *

Sam et Crowley marchaient dans les couloirs sombres du manoir, attendant un quelconque signe douteux qui les conduirait à découvrir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun bruit. Le démon était devant le chasseur, pensif, tourné vers plusieurs choses à la fois.

-Crowley ? finit par demander Sam en se mettant à la hauteur du roi de l'enfer.

-Oui je sais, j'ai aussi vu les souris ! grommela le démon.

-C'est pas à cause de ça...on peut parler ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire, mon mignon ?

-Sois sérieux ! gronda Sam.

-Bon, très bien...parlons, de toute manière il n'y a pas de danger ! souffla Crowley en s'asseyant sur une chaise délabrée.

Sam préféra s'accoler au mur en ruines, et il commença son discours, souhaitant faire la paix avec le démon, ou au moins en apprendre plus sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien...rien ne devrait me tracasser. Je suis le roi de l'enfer !

-Ahem, là en ce moment tu n'y ressembles plus ! se permit de se moquer gentiment le chasseur.

-Justement, c'est ça le problème ! Regarde-moi, je suis avec des chasseurs que j'avais envie de tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Rassure-toi, parfois on a aussi envie de te zigouiller sur place !

-Merci...je ne suis pas à ma place, Sammy, finit par avouer Crowley, en se désolant de cette découverte.

-Explique-toi !

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?! Je ne suis pas fait pour être père, je suis fait pour torturer, moi !

-On y est enfin ! C'est donc en rapport avec ta baleine et votre bébé ! sourit Sam, écoutant avec plus d'attention les paroles du démon.

Celui-ci hésita à parler. Ca aussi, ce n'était plus comme avant. Avant, il aurait trouvé une chose amusante et ironique à dire, et maintenant, il avouait à son ancien ennemi à la chevelure toujours aussi horrible ses sentiments ! Il n'allait tout de même avouer non plus son amour totalement dingue pour la baleine en question, non mais !

-Attends, tu viens d'appeler _**MA**_ Naomi une baleine ?!

-C'est toi qui lui as trouvé le nom, je te rappelle !

-Oui, bon...

-Et elle a pleuré pendant 1h parce qu'elle se croyait grosse...sois plus délicat avec les femmes enceintes ! sourit Sam en se rappelant de cette histoire.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était parfaite et qu'elle n'était pas du tout grosse, mais à la place elle a pleuré en se traitant de cachalot...enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris de son langage...tu sais qu'elle a la fâcheuse habitude de parler en énochian quand elle ne se sent pas bien ? grommela Crowley.

-Je trouve ça mignon, moi ! Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas comme si je te disais que je regardais sa poitrine toutes les deux secondes comme toi tu le fais ! Bon, allez, continue de parler !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire, hein ? Que je sais très bien qu'elle m'évite et que je vais devenir dingue à force de la voir me repousser ?

-C'est déjà un bon début ! Mais développe un peu. Crowley, arrête de te prendre pour un démon. Tu ne l'es plus depuis...depuis que tu es avec ton ange, et ça tout le monde le voit. Même Dean, qui a envie de t'étriper assez souvent, est souvent attendri par ton...comportement !

-Comment ça attendri ?! Je ne suis pas attendrissant, mince alors ! Je suis le roi de l'enfer, et le roi de l'enfer est _**TOUT SAUF ATTENDRISSANT**_ ! Vous n'allez pas non plus me dire que je suis mignon et que je devrais m'habiller en rose ! fulmina-t-il.

-Bah...en gros, c'est ça ! Tu ne peux pas nier que tu redeviens peu à peu humain, finit par déclarer Sam après avoir hésité.

Il lança un regard au démon, l'observant. Il lui semblait maintenant évident que Crowley refusait son nouveau statut d'humain, mais qu'au fond une part de lui voulait devenir humaine...mais le problème, c'était de l'admettre ! Et le roi de l'enfer n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait une petite envie de devenir humain...à moins d'utiliser un moyen pour le forcer à l'avouer !

-Dis Crowley, tu dis souvent à Naomi que tu l'aimes ? interrogea alors le chasseur.

-Oui, bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment le démon en retour, signe qu'il mentait.

-C'est ça ton problème, idiot. Tu es attaché à plusieurs personnes, mais si tu leur dis pas ce que tu ressens, ils vont finir par croire qu'ils ne sont rien...et moi je pense que la présence de Naomi te rend humain. Il faudra que tu acceptes l'idée qu'un jour, elle te demandera peut-être d'être totalement humain, parce qu'elle a sacrifié sa vie et qu'elle a besoin de vivre normalement...

-J'en suis pas si sûr.

-Pourquoi ? sourcilla-t-il.

-Sammy, dois-je te rappeler que malgré tout, Naomi est un ange ? Et si sa charmante et horrible famille revient, je vais me faire zigouiller, ou alors elle me quittera.

-Tu as peur de la perdre, nota Sam avec un petit sourire attendri.

Bonne idée cette thérapie finalement ! Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être essayer ça avec l'autre couple qui refusait de s'avouer qu'ils étaient amoureux de l'autre...Castiel et Dean, les pires spécimens handicapés des sentiments que l'on puisse trouver sur Terre ! Pire que Crowley, en plus, ce qui n'était pas facile à faire...

-Je vais la perdre.

-Pourquoi penser ça ?!

-Elle préfère les anges. Si on lui demandait de choisir entre vivre avec moi et redevenir un être céleste, nous savons tous quelle sera sa réponse.

-Crowley...

-Je sais que j'ai raison, Sammy..., souffla-t-il presque tristement, avant de relever la tête.

Non, il ne venait pas de soupirer avec tristesse, n'est-ce pas ?! Lui, le roi de l'enfer, être triste ?! Mais...absurde !

-Et pourtant parler d'elle te fait redevenir humain ! sourit avec tendresse Sam.

-Bon, et toi avec Nathaniel ? changea-t-il vite de sujet.

-Quoi, moi avec Nathaniel ?! s'étonna le chasseur.

-Ca va se conclure entre vous ou vous allez suivre l'exemple des deux cocos incapables de s'avouer leurs doux sentiments dégoulinants de guimauve ?

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, toi qui est incapable d'avouer à la femme qu'il a mise enceinte qu'il l'aime ! Et je te signale que Nathaniel et moi sommes justes de bons amis !

Crowley renifla, il n'était pas du tout convaincu ! Comme si un ange et un humain pouvaient devenir de 'bons amis' ! La blague du siècle...

-Il t'a laissé toucher ses ailes, quand même, et ça c'est pas très répandu !

-Il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance et qu'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange mais de doux en moi, finit par informer Sam.

-J'y crois pas...

-C'est le seul être à qui je peux parler librement, en fait...je me sens lié à lui, mais on est pas...on veut pas aller plus loin que la relation amicale bien sûr ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression...

-Qu'il est ton ange gardien ?

-Ouais, comment tu le sais ?! soupçonna le jeune homme.

-Quand j'ai vu ma chère ange préférée, j'ai eu la même impression.

-Ah...ça veut dire que Nathaniel est mon ange gardien ?!

-Faudra lui demander, petit ! Mais t'es bizarre...tu te confies à un emplumé alors qu'ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur gentillesse et leur compassion ! se moqua Crowley.

-Cas' serait vexé !

-Mais non, lui c'est une exception ! Je le soupçonne même de ne pas être un ange !

-T'as atteint le fond, se moqua Sam, heureux d'avoir pu entretenir une vraie conversation avec le démon.

Ce dernier sentit étrangement son cœur s'alléger, il ne sut décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Mais ça faisait...un peu de bien ! Jusqu'à ce que lui et Sam reviennent à la réalité pour voir un mur avancer vers eux sans l'aide de personne !

* * *

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre? Je regrette de les raccourcir, mais je préfère des petits moments comme ça vous pouvez profiter pleinement sans vous poser trop de questions^^**

**Je vous laisse me raconter vos impressions (et on se retrouve pour une Cocktail Party x)**


	16. Bonus 7

**Hello tout le monde! Voici le nouveau bonus qui portera sur une conversation très intéressante, j'ose du moins l'espérer, entre Sam et Nathaniel!**

**Merci encore à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui font fondre mon petit cœur (: **

**Cinochie: Les producteurs parlent d'un film, mais j'attends de voir...pour mes fics sur Sanctuary, j'en ai un paquet qui attend d'être tapé au pc, mais comme le fandom est presque vide, j'ai perdu la motivation...je finis 'Amnesia' et ensuite je crois que j'arrête d'écrire sur Sanctuary, sauf si on a une suite! Merci, je vois que je commence à bien assimiler les caractères des personnages, c'est une bonne chose! Pour Crowley en démon ou humain, tu sauras le verdict dans le prochain tome malheureusement, et pas avant x) J'avoue qu'il est mieux en démon à l'humour décalé qui déteste son humanité!**

**Voilà, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture!**

* * *

-Nathaniel ? demanda prudemment Sam en entrant dans la salle où se tenait la piscine.

L'ange qui venait juste de se réveiller leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un geste de main pour le saluer, alors que ses ailes trempaient dans l'eau. Sam faillit en lâcher la part de tarte qu'il avait volé à son frère. Il la rattrapa rapidement, gardant les yeux fixés sur les plumes qui sautillaient joyeusement dans l'eau. Elles avaient presque l'air de changer de couleur vu de là où il était.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sam ? Je vous sens troublé, commenta l'ange en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est la première fois que je vois des ailes d'ange en vrai ! D'habitude, je les vois sur les murs ou quand les anges meurent, mais là...c'est magnifique !

-Merci ! Elles ne sont pas très grandes, car il fait mauvais temps, mais quand nous serons en été, elles grandiront ! sourit Nathaniel, admirant ses plumes.

Il s'attira un petit sourire. Sam se dirigea vers lui, tarte à la main, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il remarqua alors la serviette négligemment attachée à la taille de Nathaniel.

-Ahem, vous n'avez pas des vêtements ? interrogea-t-il l'être céleste.

-Si, je les remettrais après avoir nettoyé mes ailes !

-Elles ont l'air d'être...très longues..., songea l'humain en osant pencher la tête vers l'une des ailes qui reposaient dans l'eau.

-Oh oui, les miennes le sont ! Je suis heureux d'avoir constaté qu'elles dépassaient celles de Castiel, mais elles restent moins grandes que celle de Ion...le chanceux, il peut voler très rapidement, _**LUI**_ ! bougonna Nathaniel, avant de se reprendre !

Jouer les humains n'était certainement pas digne d'un ange tel que lui, ah ça non ! Mais Sam le rassura rapidement.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous pouvez avoir ce comportement là, ce n'est pas une honte !

-Pour vous, les humains. Samuel, puis-je vous demander quelque chose de...légèrement délicat à demander ? hésita l'ange.

-Bien sûr !

-Pourriez-vous m'aider à nettoyer mes ailes ? Elles sont très longues, et je ne peux pas le faire seul au risque de me tordre les plumes, rougit-il légèrement.

Sam eut un vrai sourire heureux en entendant cela ! Un ange voulait-il que lui, le véhicule de Lucifer, touche ses ailes pour l'aider à leur rendre leur brillance ?!

-Comment faisiez-vous avant pour les nettoyer ? demanda-t-il, signifiant en même temps qu'il allait l'aider.

-Ma famille m'aidait. Chez nous, c'est un rituel sacré que de s'aider à se laver les ailes ! Certains ont besoin de plusieurs anges pour les aider tellement leurs ailes sont imposantes !

-Vraiment ?! s'étonna l'humain, intéressé.

-Oui ! Vous...vous n'avez pas de rituel, vous, les humains ?!

-Si, bien sûr que si ! On a beau être des singes comme vous dîtes, mais on a quand même des coutumes ! grogna-t-il, faussement vexé.

-Ne vous vexez pas, je ne voulais pas vous froisser ! se désola l'ange, ses ailes retombant dans l'eau, signe qu'il était dépité.

-Dîtes-moi, comment agissent vos ailes ?! J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont leur propre...volonté, s'interrogea Sam, ses sourcils s'arquant grossièrement.

-Nous pouvons dire cela, en effet. Voyez-vous, nos ailes ont la capacité d'exprimer nos émotions lorsque nous sommes obligés d'en avoir. Ainsi, elles peuvent nous aider à communiquer avec l'espèce humaine !

-C'est intéressant ça ! Dîtes-m'en plus ! réclama-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas quoi dire..., se lamenta Nathaniel, repliant ses ailes afin de faire de la place à l'humain.

Sam préféra se reculer un peu, évitant de peu un coup de plume turquoise brillant de bleu.

-Par exemple...je croyais que vos ailes étaient toutes noires ou blanches !

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais mes ailes ne seront noires ou blanches ! Jamais. Je les aime comme ça. Ce sont de fausses idées que les primates vous ont donné pour que vous puissiez voir le bien et le mal dans notre famille. Lucifer avec des ailes noires, les autres avec des ailes blanches. Pathétique ! En réalité, ce sont les deux couleurs qu'aucun de nous ne peut avoir sur ses ailes. Ce n'est pas le dominant en tout cas, expliqua avec passion le jeune ange.

-Comment sont les ailes de Castiel ?

-D'après mes souvenirs, il a de belles petites plumes dorées et légèrement argentées.

-Wow, ça a l'air...magnifique ! Et...celles de Naomi ? demanda encore Sam, plus qu'intéressé !

-Elle n'aime pas les montrer, mais je me souviens qu'elles étaient presque de la même couleur que celles de Michel. Très argentées avec quelques nuances de rouge par ci.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des ailes..., soupira l'homme.

-Sauf quand on s'emmêle dedans ! C'est arrivé à Castiel de nombreuses fois...il courrait toujours, avide de connaissances, et il se prenait toujours les pieds dans ses plumes !

-Cas' est maladroit en général...ça me fait plaisir d'entendre des histoires sur les anges, ils ne sont pas tous si méchants en fait, finit par admettre Sam.

-Ceux que vous avez rencontrés nourrissaient une profonde rancœur à l'humanité au fond d'eux. Uriel, Zachariah...

-Naomi aussi au début !

-Oui, aussi...mais vous devez essayer de nous comprendre, Samuel. Nous sommes une famille déchirée. Père nous a abandonné sans la moindre explication, sans même nous dire ce que nous étions censé faire. Il n'a laissé qu'un...un Scribe, un traître qui prenait plaisir à nous dire qu'il avait déjà vu Père. Et Lucifer qui a été banni...Michel ne l'a pas supporté. Il a ordonné à certains anges de faire des choses...horribles.

-Racontez-moi, pria le chasseur.

Nathaniel baissa la tête quelques instants, ayant du mal à parler. Se confier à un simple humain à qui il était, au fond, profondément attaché, était-ce raisonnable ? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de révéler la honte qu'il avait sur lui et sa propre famille ? Une main sur ses épaules le ramena à la réalité. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et tout en caressant ses plumes pour calmer sa Grâce frétillante de timidité, il commença son récit.

-Quand Lucifer a choisi de défier Père, il a enrôlé nombre des nôtres. Il croyait sa cause juste. Il a réussi à emporter des frères et des sœurs que j'aimais avec dévotion. La première guerre civile du Paradis nous a tous déchiré. A la fin, le côté de Lucifer n'avait plus beaucoup d'anges. Il les a fait devenir des chevaliers de l'enfer, tandis que Père s'en est allé en nous laissant meurtris. C'est là que Michel a commencé à perdre l'esprit. Il a donné à certains anges le pouvoir de contrôler chaque Grâce afin qu'il n'y ait plus de libre pensée, afin qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre civile.

-Combien sont ces anges là ? demanda doucement Sam.

-Je ne me souviens plus exactement, je crois qu'ils étaient dix. Ca n'a pas tellement fonctionné, alors il a donné un outil spécial à l'un des anges choisis, la plus douée et celle qui maitrisait le mieux ce don de contrôler une Grâce.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas...

-Naomi, si. Michel l'a choisi comme protégée afin qu'un jour, elle puisse continuer ce qu'il avait fait. Il a commencé à vouloir les tablettes, celles que Metatron a écrite, mais ce...ce traître sans honneur nous a lâchement abandonné, nous interdisant l'accès aux tablettes. Il savait pourtant qu'on avait besoin de consignes pour notre mission. Nous ne savions même pas ce que nous étions censés accomplir ! Michel a été fou de rage, il a eu beau demander à Naomi et aux autres de retrouver le Scribe, ce dernier s'est toujours caché de nous.

-Vous ne vouliez les tablettes que pour...avoir des consignes ? suspecta, mitigé, Sam.

-Bien sûr ! Au début en tout cas, car ensuite certains anges ont élevé leur voix afin de contrôler l'Univers. Ils ont tous oublié leurs idées révolutionnaires après avoir découvert les nouvelles capacités de la IPPC.

-Mh ? C'est quoi ça ?!

-L'Intelligence et Protection du Paradis Célestes. C'est long comme ça, mais nous étions censés protéger le Paradis de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Nos moyens n'étaient pas forcément les bons, mais Michel tenait absolument à tout contrôler pour éviter un nouveau massacre.

-Wow..., put juste sortir l'humain, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-J'ai...je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais vous avouer, mais je dois le dire. J'ai honte de ma famille. Nos méthodes n'ont jamais été les bonnes, nous avons tous été cruels à un moment donné. Nous avons dû torturer certains des nôtres pour une cause que l'on croyait juste. Nous avons même dû en tuer...

-En un sens, ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute. On ne peut pas vraiment vous excuser tous vos actes, ça vous le savez, mais on peut les comprendre. Dean et moi, on peut comprendre.

-Vous croyez ? Nous ne sommes simplement pas faits pour penser librement. Ceux qui ont fait cette erreur nous ont détruits..., souffla l'ange.

Sam posa à nouveau une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'être céleste dans le but de le réconforter, ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner. Il lui proposa de commencer à nettoyer ses belles ailes, conscient que parler de ce récit n'était pas propice à ce moment. Il laissa donc Nathaniel se remettre de ses émotions, et avança doucement la main vers l'une des ailes.

-Elles ne vous mordront pas, je vous en fais la promesse, lui sourit légèrement l'ange.

Il s'attira un léger sourire, puis la main de Sam entra enfin en contact avec la douce matière ailée. A cet instant précis, une drôle de sensation le prit. Il sentit une douce chaleur lui serrer les poignets, et une autre chose se passa : il se sentit soudain lié à Nathaniel, lequel n'avait pas l'air de remarquer ce trouble chez son ami humain. Sam chassa vite cette idée de son esprit, se disant que ça devait être les magnifiques et majestueuses ailes de l'ange qui lui avaient donné ces sensations.

-Dîtes, est-ce que les anges peuvent ressentir des choses fortes ? demanda-t-il doucement tout en commençant son nettoyage sur les ailes de l'ange.

-Quelles genres de choses ?

-Euh...de l'amour, par exemple ?

-Vous devez savoir cela, Samuel. Si un ange tombe sous le charme d'un humain, il sera lié à lui éternellement. Il ressentira tout de l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour aimer ou pour être aimés, et c'est mieux ainsi.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, Cas' et Naomi...

-Souffrent en silence d'aimer. Personne ne le sait, à part eux. C'est ainsi, Samuel. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour ressentir des émotions avec une telle intensité.

-Mais ils sont heureux pourtant, même si Dean et Crowley sont un peu...ahem...distants ! Quoique...

-Vous verrez, ils auront des décisions à prendre. Des décisions qu'ils ne pourront prendre sans regretter parce que leur cœur est déjà touché...oh, ça chatouille ici !

-Quoi, ici ? sourit le chasseur en refaisant la même chose !

Les plumes de l'ange gigotèrent légèrement entre les doigts du chasseur joueur !

-Samuel !

-Oui ? continua de sourire le Samuel en question.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, mes plumes sont sensibles !

-Seulement si vous me racontez une autre histoire, Mr l'ange !

-Bon, très bien, je m'incline, mais de grâce, cessez de chatouiller mes plumes comme ça !

Sam arrêta après quelques autres instants, suspicieux. Il écouta ensuite attentivement ce que disait son ami ailé.

-C'est une histoire qui circule, un mythe que les anges occidentaux et les anges orientaux partagent. La réunification des deux factions d'anges pour une seule race.

-Je vous écoute !

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que lorsque ce moment arrivera, nous commencerons par deux nouveaux anges. Ils seront plus forts, plus puissants, plus destructeurs. Ils auront pour mission de veiller à l'équilibre de la vie et de la mort. D'après certains anges orientaux, ils travailleront même pour la Mort !

-La...Mort ? Le cavalier de l'Apocalypse ?! s'étouffa Sam, écoutant de plus bel !

-Oui ! Mais ce n'est qu'un mythe. Ils seraient appelés la Particule de Dieu parce qu'ils auraient le sang de deux anges en eux, et ils n'obéiraient qu'à la Mort ! J'ai même entendu Ion dire une fois que ces nouveaux anges provoqueraient la destruction du Paradis actuel ainsi que de l'Enfer pour créer une nouvelle maison plus grande où seraient accueillis tous les êtres, anges comme démons ou humains, et même monstres. Les êtres infâmes seraient conduits au Purgatoire s'ils ne manifesteraient pas une volonté de se repentir. J'ai toujours aimé ce mythe là !

-Il peut devenir réalité selon vous ? taquina légèrement Sam.

-Non, pas du tout. Les anges orientaux ont préféré disparaître car ils n'étaient plus nombreux. Je connais aussi une histoire de...

Le reste du temps qu'il leur restait avant la prochaine mission, Sam et Nathaniel le passèrent à se raconter des histoires de leur peuple, sans se douter du lien qui les unissait à présent. Un lien de protégé à protecteur.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? :p Je vous en prie, la parole est à vous, ladies and gentlemen! **

**INFO: Je commence à écrire les deux suites dès Août, quand j'aurais fini avec les derniers bonus de 'Tu veux m'embrasser?', '30 baisers' et 'L'Enfer au Paradis', comme ça je pourrais publier en même temps sur ces fics. **


	17. Bonus 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde^^Voici l'avant dernier bonus de cette fic avant que vous ne découvriez le second tome (: Je vous laisse découvrir de quel bonus il s'agit, mais sachez que j'ai pris plaisir à le prendre! Bonus spécialement dédié à Cinochie, qui me l'a demandé!**

**Cinochie: Bon anniversaire en retard alors (: Arf, peut-être qu'un jour je prendrais mon courage à deux ailes, et que j'écrirais sur pc tout ce que j'ai écris à la main dans mes très jeunes années :p (2 ans à écrire sur Sanctuary, quand même!) Il se peut que je développe l'histoire des ailes et celle de la légende aussi, du moins dans le second tome, mais c'est encore à voir^^ En espérant que ce bonus te plaira!**

**Et à tous les autres également, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez quelques sourires sur le visage malgré mon mauvais humour x)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et encore merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois (:**

* * *

_Le soleil brillait de toute sa splendeur sur la moitié d'une petite planète couverte de bleue et de vert. Dans ce désert vivant, il y avait des créatures que chaque être de l'Univers voulait connaître, car c'était la planète préférée d'une grande personne : Dieu. Le seul et unique à avoir créé l'Univers, selon certains. La Mort, bien plus ancienne que lui, l'y avait apparemment aidée, selon les rumeurs de l'espace. Et là, au fond fin d'une terre faite de sable et de petites maisons qu'on prendrait pour des niches à microbes, il y avait une personne qui allait connaître un grand Destin. Dieu sourit, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il l'avait bien observé, cet humain. Un humain tombé du ciel. Un humain qui allait devenir un démon plus tard, et qui ensuite participerait à cette malheureuse Apocalypse qu'il avait ordonné à son fidèle Scribe d'écrire en même temps que des tablettes d'instruction._

_Dieu eu un soupir, faisant s'échouer un astéroïde sur une étoile au passage. Ses souffles étincelants de puissance balayaient tout sur leur passage...il regarda la Terre, la planète qu'il chérissait depuis son exil. Une belle planète. Un bel avenir pour certains, et surtout une grandiose destinée pour une petite minorité de ces petits insectes. Les yeux perçants de Dieu arpentèrent les horizons de sa Création, et se posèrent enfin sur celui qu'il cherchait : un jeune homme. Un jeune homme dont le destin n'allait pas être commun. Et là, au même moment, une belle lumière descendit du Paradis pour aller s'échouer là où se trouvait le jeune homme en question. Et ce fut ainsi que l'histoire commença._

Enki et ses amis les plus braves se promenaient tranquillement près de la mer, la grande mer grouillant de bestioles aux dents pointues. L'un de ses amis termina à terre après avoir pris une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Du bon alcool importé des lointaines terres. Enki n'était guère arrangé. Buveur permanent, pauvre soldat appartenant à une petite tribu venant d'une grande ville. La capitale de cet Enfer. La vie ne semblait guère offrir à ce jeune homme ce dont il avait besoin. De l'aventure, une épouse _**CONVENABLE**_ et _**INTELLIGENTE**_, un travail bien payé, et quelques richesses, pourquoi pas ? Mais non, rien de tout cela ne lui était accessible ! Il avouait lorgner sur la belle princesse du roi quand il avait l'occasion de la voir, pauvre soldat qu'il était avait le droit de pénétrer dans les lieux sacrés et royaux, puisqu'au service du roi vicieux.

-Allez Enki, ne repense plus à tout ça et viens boire avec nous ! roucoula l'un de ses fidèles amis.

-Ouais, ouais...z'avez raison, à quoi bon espérer ? C'est pas comme si un ange allait me tomber dessus pour me sauver, minauda-t-il en trébuchant légèrement.

L'alcool faisait effet sur lui plus facilement, et il ne s'en plaignait pas ! C'était si bon de respirer une odeur d'alcool qui chatouillait son petit nez. C'était si bon de sentir le vent chaud souffler sur ses cheveux noirs. C'était si beau de voir un paysage comme ça de ses yeux verts, tout ça en étant bourré ! C'était si bon de se noyer dans la mer...hein ?!

-A l'aide ! hurla-t-il, son esprit embrumé ne pouvant l'aider à nager.

Les autres derrière ne surent quoi faire. Enki était bien trop loin d'eux, et dans l'état dans lequel chacun de ses amis se trouvait, aucun d'eux n'arriverait à le sauver de la mort certaine !

_« Oh oui, enfin la mort, elle vient ! Allez ma belle, je t'attends !_ » essaya-t-il de penser clairement.

-Enki ? demanda une douce voix suave.

-Mhhh ? gémit-il, s'accrochant à ce qu'il pensait être la Mort en personne.

-Enki, tu es en vie.

-Oui poupée, tu es séduisante aussi ! Viens là que je t'embrasse, même si je n'aime pas embrasser une faucheuse...

-Ressaisis-toi ! claironna la belle voix.

Enki haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait se ressaisir ! Il était au Paradis, que diable ! Avec une magnifique créature qui le tenait d'une manière...agréable ! Le jeune homme sourcilla, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits empoisonnées par l'alcool et la beauté qui se présentait à lui. Par delà la peau blanche qu'il perçut, Enki admira de magnifiques cheveux brillants, ils étaient bruns. Légèrement bouclés. Des lèvres appétissantes qui n'appelaient que lui, et surtout, oh oui surtout, des yeux. Des yeux bleus. Non, des yeux bleus perçants ! Même plus, des saphirs trônaient à la place de ces yeux froids et pourtant si...beaux ! Brillants, étincelants, paradisiaques...

-Oh ma beauté, soupira-t-il de plaisir.

-Non, je ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! sourit légèrement la belle créature, reposant délicatement l'humain sur le sable.

-Hein ? Tu es une vraie beauté ma chérie...

-Retrouve tes esprits, Enki. Je suis là pour toi.

-Alors ça je n'en doute pas une seconde, roucoula-t-il en s'allongeant confortablement, ses yeux rêvant déjà d'en voir plus de cette beauté à l'air froid.

Il posa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'y accouda, ses pieds se balançant de côté pendant qu'il admirait la belle fille aux doux saphirs.

-Mhhh..., gémit-il encore, se croyant dans un rêve.

-M'entends-tu ? entendit-il questionner la mystérieuse Némésis.

-Oui, ne put-il que gémir encore une fois.

-Regarde-moi, Enki.

-Je te regarde, et j'imagine sans mal ce qui se cache sous ta belle robe grise ! Attends, belle inconnue ! Tu connais mon nom, et moi pas le tien ?! Mais quelle injustice !

-Ah, oui pardon, j'ai omis de me présenter à toi. Je m'appelle Naomi, je suis un ange du Seigneur, se présenta-t-elle, lui tendant une main pour qu'il se lève.

-Naomi, répéta-t-il, trouvant ce nom parfait !

Il prit la main faiblement, et se releva, avant de retomber au sol ! La dénommée Naomi l'aida tout de même à aller s'asseoir plus loin après avoir vérifié que les amis de l'humain avaient déguerpi. Ils l'avaient fait depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs...

-Enki, il faut que tu comprennes.

-Attends poulette, si tu veux partager ma couche, t'es pas obligée de me dire que tu es un ange, je le pensais déjà ! Regarde-moi ces yeux, ils sont si...et cette poitrine resplendissante !

Naomi pencha la tête de côté et arqua les sourcils, ne semblant pas tellement comprendre ce langage. Elle jeta tout de même un regard à sa poitrine, vérifiant que celle-ci n'était pas dévoilée. Elle venait tout de même d'atterrir dans l'eau, sa robe s'était peut-être légèrement ouverte ? Non, rien ! Elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'humain.

-Enki, je sens que tu ne me crois pas. Je suis vraiment un ange du Seigneur. Je viens de te sauver de la perdition.

- Je...ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, chérie...

-Je m'appelle Naomi ! reprit-elle gentiment.

-Oui, Naomi...dis, tu me laisserais toucher ta poitrine ?! osa-t-il demander, son regard exprimant son espoir.

-Non, surtout pas, non. Je suis là pour te guider, tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Relève-toi et marche vers ta maison, nous avons des tas de choses à faire.

-Sur le lit ?!

-Les anges ne dorment pas, se permit-elle de rectifier, ne comprenant pas les allusions du jeune homme.

-Mais les anges du sexe, si !

-Mon sexe est féminin, si ça peut te consoler..., sourcilla-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Naomi ! gémit Enki.

-Tu es promis à un grand avenir, et je suis ton ange gardien désormais. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Une femme qui se prend pour un ange gardien, c'est la meilleur ! Eeeh les gars, savez quoi ? Y a une jolie courtisane qui veut sans doute sentir mon bâton entre ses jambes qui prétend être un ange ! se moqua-t-il en pensant qu'il y avait d'autres personnes.

Naomi le regarda dire cette tirade sans rien comprendre, puis elle le vit s'effondrer sur le sol. Le trop plein de cette liqueur à la senteur infecte, sans doute...elle se hâta d'aller le rejoindre, et lui fit son regard le plus convaincant.

-Un baiser pour me convaincre davantage ? demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un baiser ? Est-ce...oh, je crois que je sais ! Je vais te chercher un autre baiser ! sourit-elle, croyant que la bouteille qu'avait Enki était en fait le baiser en question.

-Naomi...

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ?!

-Non ! Un baiser, un bisou sur la bouche ! Pose ta bouche sur la mienne, poupée !

-C'est...très mal placé ! s'offusqua-t-elle légèrement, avant de reprendre un ton plus doux. Regarde l'ombre de mes ailes sur le sable.

Enki soupira, cette séduisante créature qui le chauffait depuis déjà quelques minutes lui demandait de regarder des soi-disant ailes sur le sable...il n'allait pas la mettre dans son lit de sitôt ! Il regarda alors distraitement, et failli s'étouffer en voyant une ombre d'ailes, en effet !

-Oh mon dieu, je viens d'essayer de draguer un ange...oh j'ai la poisse ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des femmes...ou des hommes aussi, d'ailleurs...inaccessibles ?!

Mais au fond de lui, un espoir secret naquit : qu'elle soit un ange ou non, il ne chercherait désormais qu'à séduire Naomi et elle seule ! Même lorsqu'il deviendrait un démon se faisant nommer Crowley, même lorsqu'il se disputerait avec elle, même lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité sur sa véritable nature, non pas celle de démon ni celle d'humain, mais une vérité profondément cachée au fond de son être. Car après tout, Dieu ne l'avait pas réuni avec Naomi juste pour les voir se chamailler. Dieu avait une mission pour eux. Et tôt ou tard, la vérité éclaterait ! Mais après que Enki et Naomi ne se retrouvent 3000 ans plus tard, en Occident. Froids envers l'autre, puis passionnés. Le passé allait bientôt les rattraper, tout comme ces deux ouistitis dont Dieu et la Mort attendaient la venue : Dean et Samuel Winchester. Oh, et ce petit bébé très mignon qu'aimait contempler en silence Dieu : un petit ange dénommé Castiel, qui aurait son importance. Sans compter la vaillance et la puissance de ses enfants !

* * *

**Verdict de ce bonus légèrement différent des autres? (: Vous a-t-il plu et pourquoi? (ou s'il ne vous a pas plu, dîtes-le quand même, je prends toutes les critiques!) Avez-vous également des questions? Je prendrais plaisir à y répondre!**

**Le prochain bonus sera le dernier qui clôturera ce premier tome, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira! Si vous voulez vous y retrouver dans le second tome, je vous conseille quand même de le lire, car certaines bases seront posés lors de ce dernier chapitre! Bisous à tous et bon week-end (: **


	18. Chapitre 10

**Hello tout le monde! Je publie rapidement le dernier chapitre de cette fic, pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter et parce que je craignais de ne pas l'avoir fini avant de partir en vacances...bref, voici le dernier bonus, TRES important, surtout la fin, car il ouvre le début du second tome!**

**Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont lu et qui ont partagé leurs impressions avec moi, j'ai apprécié écrire cette fic pour vous et avec vous, en quelque sorte, car vous avez quand même laissé Naomi vivre, ce qui n'est pas rien si on se souvient de qui elle est!**

**J'espère donc que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et que vous y trouverez des réponses!**

* * *

-Abigor ? demanda Crowley.

-Non ! Ethel ? proposa Naomi

-Ca va pas la tête ?! Moi je dis Aghation !

-Hors de question que mon fils porte un nom de démon ! grogna la brune, resserrant son bébé contre elle.

A côté, Dean, Sam et Castiel écoutaient. Dean soupirait dès qu'il y avait un désaccord entre le couple chamailleur, et Sam acquiesçait à certains noms, les notant tous pour donner son avis personnel. Castiel semblait attiré par le bébé, essayant de le regarder de plus près, mais personne ne voulait qu'il approche ! Nathaniel, lui, restait en retrait, lisant un petit livre...à l'envers ! Sam alla le voir, finissant par s'ennuyer ! Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent seuls à regarder le couple. Une main timide partit vers celle du chasseur. Ce dernier releva la tête vers Castiel, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Pardon, Dean, murmura celui-ci, retirant vite la main.

-Cas', arrête de t'excuser toutes les cinq secondes ou je te colle au mur ! menaça-t-il avant de se reprendre, retrouvant un ton qu'il espérait doux. Tu sais que tu as le droit de prendre ma main, non ?

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas te déranger..., confia l'ange.

-Me déranger ?! C'est ta sœur et son démon qui me dérangent actuellement ! Ils s'engueulent depuis 1h ! 1h, faut le faire quand même !

-D'après ce que Sam m'a dit une fois, les prénoms étaient très importants ! Ils doivent prendre garde à l'appellation de leur enfant, récita de mémoire Castiel, levant les yeux au ciel pour bien se remémorer de sa leçon.

Dean le fit taire d'un léger baiser, ne voulant pas en savoir plus ! Il en oublia presque tous les événements de cette année, sa résistance à avouer à son compagnon qu'il l'aimait, ses doutes sur leur relation...

-Bon alors, peut-être...euh...Azael ? sourit Crowley, vérifiant que le petit allait aimer ce nom.

Ce dernier, du haut de ses 2 jours et quelques heures, sembla ne pas aimer le nom, et le fit savoir tout en grondant son père de son regard couleur glace.

-Mais attends, c'est pas juste ! Dès que tu proposes un nom, il acquiesce, et dès que _**MOI**_ je dis quelque chose, il me gronde ! grogna jalousement le démon. Et puis c'est un nom d'ange !

-Oui, un nom d'ange déchu qui a suivi Lucifer ! Je refuse que notre enfant porte un nom d'ange rebelle ! minauda-t-elle, caressant du bout des doigts les joues du bébé déjà très autoritaire.

-Naomi, tu m'énerves ! Pas question que ce petit diable porte un nom dégoutant d'ange qui me donne envie d'aller aux toilettes rendre le pot entier de Chantilly que j'ai avalé hier soir pour éviter de penser à tes courbes...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Naomi lui faisait de gros yeux, lui montrant qu'elle était d'abord irritée pour vexée et enfin offusquée ! Elle boucha surtout les oreilles du petit ange, dont les yeux malicieux étaient parsemés de lueurs amusées !

-Je te rappelle que la femme qui a porté durant neuf mois ton enfant est aussi un ange.

-Je sais chérie, mais ton nom ne se finit pas par « el », lui !

-Qu'en sais-tu ?! Ce n'est qu'un diminutif !

-Hein ?! Naomiel ? Mais c'est horrible ça ! fit-il une grimace.

-Pas Naomi...el...brrr, ce nom m'écœure, je te l'accorde ! céda la brune.

-Alors c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?! s'enquit le démon, posant une main sur sa petite amie.

-Tsss, ne me touche pas, monsieur le démon qui déteste les noms d'anges !

-Naomi, princesse..., susurra-t-il à son oreille, la mordillant doucement.

Leur bébé les rappela rapidement à l'ordre, voulant un prénom stable ! Il s'accrocha davantage à sa maman par ailleurs.

-On peut essayer avec...Abrahel ! tenta une dernière fois Crowley.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?! Tu veux appeler notre fils par le nom d'un démon succube ?!

-Hein, tu le connais aussi ?!

-Je connais le nom de tous les démons, idiot de roi de l'enfer ! Alors on ne l'appellera jamais par un nom de démon, surtout quand il se finit en « el » !

-Bon, vous vous décidez là ?! grommela Dean, commençant à réellement perdre patience. Moi j'aimerais bien regarder un film avec Cas' pour lui prouver qu'il n'y a pas que des films romantiques !

-Mais, Dean..., essaya de l'interrompre Castiel, tout penaud !

-Tss, on va se faire un bon Star Wars épisode I, tu vas adorer ! Mais on ne pourra y aller que quand les deux abrutis auront donné un nom à leur fils ! Le pauvre...

Naomi baissa la tête en entendant la dernière phrase. Crowley la releva, la rassurant du mieux qu'il put ! Il lança un regard noir au chasseur, de plus ! Puis retourna à ses disputes taquines avec sa famille, bien qu'au fond, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans le rôle de père ! Un démon, papa, franchement quelle absurdité, ne trouvez-vous pas ?!

-Mais si Cas', y a de très bons acteurs ! Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor...

-Liam ?! interrompirent les deux parents, avant de regarder leur bébé dans un même mouvement.

Dean et Castiel restèrent là, les yeux clignant plusieurs fois. Les...les deux chamailleurs venaient-ils de se mettre _**ENFIN**_ d'accord pour donner à leur bébé un nom définitif ?!

-Liam, ça sonne très bien ça ! Hein chérie ? Et toi, minimoys, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? interrogea Crowley au bébé.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir, malgré son trop jeune âge, avant de déclarer par un faible gazouillement qu'il était honoré de porter un nom comme celui-ci ! Naomi lui sourit et le porta contre son visage pour l'embrasser, avant de le serrer avec un amour infini ! Crowley se contenta de poser timidement sa main sur le crâne du bébé, le caressant. Il était heureux de constater que son petit diable allait avoir _**SES**_ cheveux vu la petite touffe noire qui commençait à pousser sur sa petite tête de nouveau-né.

-Les bébés sont-ils tous aussi mignons ? osa demander tout bas Castiel, penchant la tête de côté.

-Bah, j'en sais rien...en général, ça crie, ça pleure, ça fait pas ses nuits avant un long moment, ça fait dans les couches, ça éclabousse quand il faut les changer..., énonça avec lassitude le jeune chasseur, sous le regard intéressé de Castiel, et ceux amusés de Nathaniel et Sam.

-Cela veut-il dire que tu as déjà eu des enfants ? interrogea encore plus timidement son ange.

-Non, non, jamais de la vie ! Un chasseur n'est pas fait pour ça, Cas'.

-Oh...

-T'as l'air presque...déçu ! s'inquiéta Dean.

-Non, c'est juste que...je vois que tu parles avec tellement de...de précision des bébés que j'ai pensé qu'un jour, tu...aimerais en avoir, hésita-t-il, cherchant ses mots !

-Ahem, évite de me parler de ça Cas'...la seule fois où j'ai été père, ma fille a voulu me tuer pour finir sa transformation en Amazone !

-Je vois...comment s'appelait ta fille ? demanda tristement l'ange.

-Emma, répondit simplement Dean, baissant à son tour la tête.

Il se souvint progressivement du visage de l'enfant qu'il avait tué. Pas lui directement, certes, car c'était Sam qui l'avait fait, mais il y avait contribué. Emma, qui semblait être sincère, mais qui voulait juste le poignarder dans le dos. Sur le coup, Dean avait eu peur, avait eu mal de perdre un autre membre de sa famille, même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Castiel crut sentir son malaise, et posa une douce main sur son épaule, voulant le réconforter.

-Ca va Cas' ! grogna-t-il sans le vouloir, instaurant une distance entre eux.

-Pardon, Dean, put simplement lui dire son compagnon avant d'aller rejoindre Sam et Nathaniel.

Pendant qu'il tournait le dos à son ami, ce dernier réfléchit. Ah non, il n'allait certainement pas conquérir le cœur de ce petit ange en le grondant toutes les cinq secondes...il le rattrapa alors, et le ramena à ses côtés !

-Pardon Cas', tu sais ce que c'est l'humanité ! On s'emporte, on veut boire et se bourrer, on est désagréable...

-Je te trouve très beau et gentil, moi ! répondit Castiel avec un petit sourire.

-Castiel ! Bon, les deux autres, ça serait bien que vous partiez maintenant ! s'adressa Dean aux deux parents.

L'attention se reporta sur eux. Sam et Nathaniel s'avancèrent aussi vers eux, pour parler plus sérieusement. Naomi allongea d'abord le petit Liam contre elle, et prit garde de le couvrir, avant de reporter toute son attention céleste sur les énergumènes humains sans poils !

-Pourquoi on devrait partir ?! se plaignit Crowley.

-Pas de bébé chez nous !

-Dean, tu as un bébé juste à côté de toi, se moqua le démon en désignant Castiel.

-Je ne porte pas de couche, pourtant..., sourcilla l'ange, avant de vérifier !

Dean se détourna vite, craignant de voir quelque chose de...légèrement excitant ? Oui, voir son compagnon regarder à l'intérieur de son slip, c'était excitant ! Une fois vérifié, Castiel toussota et déclama qu'il n'avait pas de couche, devant les regards médusés.

-Il est pire que quand il me bassinait avec son miel..., murmura Crowley.

-Pour ma défense, j'avais l'esprit embrumé par la folie de Sam !

-On va pas en reparler ! grogna ledit Sam.

-Folie ? Sam ? interrogea Nathaniel, semblant s'inquiéter.

-Euh...je vous expliquerais au calme ! se pressa-t-il de rassurer l'ange. Par contre, Dean, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils restent tous les trois ici ? Metatron et Abbadon sont encore dans la nature, et comme on l'a dit il n'y a pas moins de trois heures, ça ne fait que commencer !

-Dis-donc le cachotier, arrête de mentir ! Tu en sais plus ! finit par comprendre Dean, regardant avec soupçon son frère.

Tout le monde le regarda du même œil, cherchant à le sonder. Si Sam pouvait se transformer en petite souris pour disparaitre, soyez sûrs et certains qu'il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, tellement la gêne prenait possession de lui !

-Bah...j'ai l'impression que...ouais. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je crois être lié à Metatron. Vous vous souvenez de mes visions ? La mort de Naomi, les tablettes, les résonnances, les cauchemars...

-Quoi, Sam ? Vous avez encore ces visions ? sembla s'inquiéter Nathaniel.

-Plus autant qu'avant, mais parfois des images me reviennent. Je ne dis pas que j'en sais plus que je ne le fais paraitre, mais je crois qu'il se passe vraiment un truc...et pas qu'à moi apparemment, lança-t-il en regardant Naomi en particulier.

-Quoi ?! M'accusez-vous de quelque chose ?

-Non, mais on sait que Metatron vous a fait quelque chose.

-C'est si évident que ça ? souffla-t-elle.

-Disons que vos expressions ne trompent pas. C'est aussi dans votre tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Naomi s'apprêtait à répondre, Castiel l'interrompit, scrutant intensément le bébé qui somnolait contre sa poitrine. Il approcha un doigt tremblant de l'être, intriguant tout le monde.

-Cas', si tu veux toucher...Liam, c'est ça ? Si tu veux le toucher, attends un peu ! gronda d'une manière presque tendre Dean.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Dean. Ce bébé...

-C'est un Nephilim, on sait ! soupira l'ainé des Winchester.

A ce nom, Naomi lui lança un regard noir ! Il n'allait certainement pas insulter le petit ange qui rêvassait dans ses bras, ah ça non ! Parole d'une mère céleste !

-Sans vouloir vous vexer et vexer votre progéniture, hein ! se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

Sam se permit de se moquer de lui, lui faisant comprendre en silence ses pensées : alors comme ça, lui, Dean Winchester, avait peur du regard d'une humaine anciennement ange ?! Hilarant à souhait !

-Oh ça va Sammy, toi t'as bien peur des clowns !

-Et toi des avions !

-Et toi des singes !

-Hum hum, se permirent de toussoter Nathaniel et Castiel, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Dis-moi Cassie, j'espère que tes deux cocos ne font pas tout le temps ça, grommela le pauvre père démoniaque, déjà lassé !

-Et toi et Naomi, vous vous chamaillez toujours comme ça ? se permit de demander Dean !

-Déjà à notre rencontre, on se disputait tendrement ! répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Oh, tu veux plutôt dire que tu essayais de me draguer toutes les deux secondes ! le corrigea Naomi.

-C'est faux ! s'empressa de démentir le démon, craignant de se faire humilier publiquement !

Une séance de rires plus tard, le sérieux revint face à la plaisanterie. Castiel avait toujours le regard rivé sur le petit Liam, qui lui rendit avec joie son regard, semblant apprécier ce grand monsieur ! Après avoir demandé la permission aux parents de le toucher, se récoltant un regard suspicieux de la part de Crowley, Castiel put enfin poser un doigt tremblotant sur le bébé, touchant son front. Dès que sa peau entra en contact avec celle du nouveau-né, des frissons le parcoururent. Cet enfant n'était pas normal. En l'observant de plus près, Castiel aperçut une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. En plus d'une lueur joyeuse ! Liam s'empressa d'ailleurs d'attraper le doigt, le serrant doucement dans sa petite main.

-Arrête de reluquer mon petit diable ! bougonna Crowley.

-Ce n'est pas un démon, Crowley. C'est un ange, annonça Castiel.

-Gné ?!

-Je ne saurais expliquer ce que je ressens lorsque je le touche, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a plus hérité de sa mère que de son père, s'attendrit-il, caressant de moins en moins timidement le bébé.

Le bébé le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lâcha avec une certaine tristesse son doigt, et s'endormit presque rapidement dans les bras de sa maman ! Laissant les autres sourcils arqués !

-Il a l'air de déjà penser comme un enfant alors qu'il vient de naître..., songea Sam.

-Avec les parents qu'il a ! sourit Crowley.

-Arrête de crâner, toi ! Il faut qu'on sache comment arrêter Abbadon, à mon sens, c'est elle la plus dangereuse, parce qu'elle veut libérer Lucifer, commença Dean.

-Ca risque d'être dur de la retrouver, et si vous suivez cette quête, vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup d'anges, fit remarquer Nathaniel.

-Crois-tu que tu en retrouveras assez ainsi que leur Grâce ? demanda Castiel à son frère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Castiel. Nous trouverons.

-J'aimerais tellement renverser les choses...notre famille est privée de sa force à cause de moi.

-En y réfléchissant, c'est aussi à cause de N...en fait non, j'ai rien dit, se rattrapa Dean.

Ce n'était pas que de la faute de Castiel, pensait-il, car en vérité son compagnon avait juste été manipulé par tous les camps ! Naomi la première à l'avoir brisé, et Metatron en avait juste profité pour affaiblir l'ange et lui faire miroiter ses espérances les plus folles...

-Je sais, Dean, souffla Naomi, pensant la même chose pour une fois.

Castiel et Nathaniel froncèrent les sourcils. Ils sentaient tous deux que quelque chose troublait leur sœur...ça se passait dans sa tête. Dans un geste qu'elle voulait contrôler, la brune se mit justement une main contre le front, semblant combattre quelque chose.

-Naomi ?! s'empressa de demander Castiel.

-Je vais bien. La douleur de la grossesse est restée, je pense...repartez à vos missions, Abbadon ne doit pas laisser Lucifer s'échapper de la Cage, ou elle libérera aussi Michel, et ça sera vraiment l'Apocalypse.

-On en revient toujours au même...il y aura vraiment une Apocalypse, je le sens ! se désola Crowley, à la surprise générale !

-Oh ça va le diable, tu vas pas faire comme ton successeur ! Y a aucun risque qu'Abbadon ouvre la Cage ! Les bagues ont été détruites ! rappela avec exaspération Dean.

-Mais pas la tablette..., murmura Sam, comprenant.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Sam se souvint. Il avait vu une tablette, dans l'une de ses visions. La tablette qui ouvrirait la Cage en cas de problème avec les bagues...et ça, Metatron le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Libérer les Archanges restants pour accomplir sa vengeance sur eux totalement, voilà ce qu'il voulait faire, du moins c'était ce que pensait le cadet des Winchester.

Pendant que le doute planait au bunker, un cimetière en ruines se trouva rempli de lumière. Abbadon, debout devant un endroit bien particulier, finit une récitation sur une tablette couverte de signes énochians. Elle posa ensuite la tablette à terre, et contempla avec joie la Cage de son maître s'ouvrir. Enfin, Lucifer foulerait à nouveau la Terre. Un homme se tenant à ses côtés trembla, ses mains attachées.

-Tu feras un bon véhicule, Nick, je te le promets. Metatron t'a quand même laissé revenir à la vie ! Il le regrettera, j'en suis sûre, sourit la rousse, lançant un rire démoniaque qui fit frissonner le ressuscité.

Il avait vécu un tel cauchemar quand Lucifer avait investi son corps, qu'il regrettait désormais d'être encore en vie...et le début de la fin arrivait à grand pas. Dans un grand cri, après qu'Abbadon lui ait ordonné de fermer les yeux, le pauvre Nick sentit à nouveau la présence de son ange. Lucifer. Il crut percevoir une autre énergie. Une autre Grâce, oui. Plus forte, plus puissante, plus meurtrie.

« Oui... », murmura-t-il, s'accouplant encore une fois avec l'ange le plus déchu de l'Univers.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce dernier chapitre? (: **

**Pour les noms de la première partie, ils existent bien. Maintenant, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, faîtes place aux théories! Qu'avez-vous à dire? Que pensez-vous qui suivra dans le second tome?**

**INFO: Le premier chapitre de "Tu veux fantasmer?" sera publié dans la soirée, nous y retrouverons tous les fantasmes des personnages présents dans cette fic, et VOS fantasmes à vous aussi! Que souhaiteriez-vous voir dans cette fic, donc? (: Tout est permis!**

**A très bientôt, donc! En espérant vous revoir sur mes autres textes, et je vous adore tous (:**


End file.
